My Last Option
by Charmedwho20
Summary: Set after 'Prince Charmed', Chris feels he is running out of options to get the sisters to trust him. Eventually, he decides to rely on the last person in his family he hasn't tried, Prue. Can he get Prue to trust him? And can Prue help her sisters trust Chris too?
1. Summoning Prue

_**Ok so this is just a little idea I came up with while watching Charmed, it probably helped that I have been watching season six (over and over). Anyway, so here it is, I hope it's decent. It's set some time after Prince Charmed. It was originally going to be a one-shot but I thought it wouldn't really be good as one, so now it's a proper story!**_

Chris sat cross-legged on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, his head resting in his hands and his jade eyes focused on the cars that passed below him. It was night, and quite cold, but it didn't bother him. He just kept replaying that scene over in his head. His own mother had rejected him. Not that she knew she was his mother, but still. It hurt. He couldn't trust anyone to help him, certainly not anymore. Except, maybe he could. There was someone in his family that he hadn't tried talking to, and he was almost certain he could trust them. It was risky, it would be quite hard to talk to them but he could try. It was his only hope.

It was almost one in the morning; Chris guessed that the sisters would be asleep. He could try now. They couldn't find out what he was going to try, not yet anyway. It would probably risk screwing up his chances even more than he already had. But he had to try. Just for the sake of changing his future. He slowly rose from where he sat on the bridge, and orbed out to the manor. He reappeared downstairs in the kitchen, before checking around to make sure no-one was still up. He certainly couldn't see anyone, so he continued quietly up the stairs to the attic.

Chris found the five candles that the sisters had used to summon Grams, and lit them. He then stepped across the attic floor to the Book of Shadows, where he found the spell to summon the dead. He chanted the words out loud.

"Hear these words,

Hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me

I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide."

When he finished reciting the words of the spell, a swirl of white orbs materialised and formed into a young woman with long black hair, who had eyes like Chris himself.

"Prue," Chris said.

The elders had stopped the sisters from summoning Prue almost instantly after her death, but they hadn't thought about someone from the future. He had only summoned Prue a couple of times in the future, once to see whether he could, and then he would summon her for his mother and aunts when they found out he could, before they were killed too.

"Chris? I've seen you from when I've been watching my sisters, but I didn't expect you to summon me yourself. Why did you?" Prue asked, stepping out of the circle of candles and becoming solid.

"You were the last person I thought I could talk to, without screwing up the future too much anyway." Chris explained, hoping she'd understand.

"I see. Well, go ahead. Explain." She said, eyeing Chris carefully. She didn't want to get caught in the middle of something, especially since she was dead. But, she couldn't deny she was interested in what could make this boy, who had lied so much, trust her enough to go to the trouble of summoning her. Chris took a deep breath.

"I'm sure you've overheard that I'm from the future. And that Wyatt is going to turn evil, that's what I'm trying to stop." Prue nodded. "Do you believe me about that?" Prue thought about it for a minute before replying.

"Yes, I believe that anyone can turn evil if they are influenced, I mean, look at how many times my sisters and I turned evil. We're the Charmed Ones, if we can, he can too." Prue answered. Chris gave a very visible sigh of relief.

"Thanks, you'd be the first I think."

"Apart from Leo?" Prue inquired.

"Well, I don't think he trusts me completely. But he's more on my side than your sisters are." Chris admitted. Prue could see that he still had something else to say, so kept her green eyes fixed on him.

"I… I'm Piper and Leo's son. Wyatt's little brother." Chris stammered, looking at his aunt to see her reaction. To his surprise, she didn't seem too shocked.

"You look like her. And the fact that you would come from the future to save Wyatt? You had to be more than friends to them in the future." Prue explained to a startled Chris.

"So you believe me?"

"Of course I do. It's obvious if you think about it. You're part witch and part whitelighter, how many of them do you think there are?" Chris looked down, smiling, then looked back at the aunt he knew he could trust.

"But, can I ask you something Chris?" Prue asked the young brunette.

"Sure." He replied.

"Why did you tell me, and not your mum or other aunts? You know, the ones who are still alive." Chris looked away.

"They… they don't trust me. And I don't think they'd believe me anyway. Besides, I don't want to screw up the future by telling them. I figured it'd be ok to tell you since you're, you know, dead and all." Chris explained.

"Chris, they're your family. I'm sure they'd see that you even look like Piper, and I don't think the future can get that messed up by you just telling them!" Prue explained, sighing.

"But…"

"No. I think you should tell them what's going on. The sooner you do, the sooner you can get their help again and save Wyatt. The sooner you tell them, the sooner your future can be fixed, so you don't have to live in a world where you feel you have to keep this many secrets!" Chris looked at his black haired aunt, and she could see he was trying not to cry. "You can do it Chris, it will help I promise."

"Will you help me?" He pleaded, sounding more upset than she had ever seen him from watching her family.

"I'll try," She promised. Chris managed a smile, but it turned to a shocked expression when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, and Prue looked over his shoulder to see Piper standing in the doorway, looking equally shocked.

"Prue? What… How… What are you doing here? Why are you with _him_? Why did he summon you?" Piper stuttered, Chris flinching slightly at the way she had said 'him'. Prue looked calmly back at her younger sister.

_**You see my problem? This DEFINITELY could not have been a one-shot. But oh well, it doesn't matter. Not sure when I'll be able to update since I have my other story to write and I also have something resembling a life, but I'll try to update soon seeing as I enjoyed writing this chapter. I REALLY like reviews, so please, please make me happy and review. Please?**_


	2. A reunion

_**Thanks everyone for viewing! I didn't expect to get this many hits or favourites/ follows on the first chapter :) Not that I'm complaining. Alrighty, here's chapter two, and please review, follow, favourite etc. Unless you already have, though no-one's reviewed yet.**_

"Piper, it's great to see you!" Prue said, smiling at her sister.

"But… I don't understand. I heard voices upstairs but I never expected this!" Piper stammered.

"Chris summoned me. Surprise!" Prue explained, pointing to him but not taking her eyes off her sister. She never expected to be able to talk to her again, not after the elders had told her that her own sisters would not be allowed to summon her. Of course that had been followed by a somewhat strongly worded argument, but clearly it hadn't changed their minds.

"Why? Why would he do that?" Piper said, glaring at Chris. "Why can he summon you when we can't?"

"The elders stopped you from summoning Prue, but they didn't stop me." Chris stepped in. Piper just looked at him, her eyes slits.

"He did it because you guys clearly don't trust him." Prue explained coldly. Piper flinched slightly.

"So you believe that my son could turn evil," Piper said.

"Look, Piper, I know you don't want to believe it but look at how many times we've turned evil. If it can happen to us why can't it happen to him, but permanently?" Prue explained, her voice getting louder. Piper just glared at her. _Great, I can finally speak to my dead sister again and all she can do is criticize me, _Piper thought.

"I knew if I told you the truth then you wouldn't believe me. I knew you wouldn't believe that your precious Wyatt could turn evil!" Chris yelled, stepping into the argument.

"Look, Piper. Isn't there even a part of you that believes that this could be true, that Chris is telling the truth?" Prue asked, calming down slightly. Piper opened her mouth to answer, but the words never came out. She couldn't deny that there was a possibility, especially with her and her sister's history of turning evil.

"Why should I?" She answered eventually, trying to avoid the question somewhat. Prue looked at Chris, willing him to tell Piper the truth, but he just looked back calmly, his face unemotional. Clearly he wasn't going to tell her anything.

"If you won't tell her I will," Prue murmured to Chris. Piper strained to hear them, annoyed that her sister was talking to _him _without her being able to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked. She could see Chris giving Prue a look, slightly panicked, and began to wonder herself about what Prue was about to say.

"Chris is your son." Prue said simply, her green eyes fixed on Piper, who was just gaping. This was _not_ what she had expected to hear, ever. She looked at Chris, but he was looking away now, clearly regretting that Prue had told her. Or was he? Piper looked again; he seemed almost relieved, like the burden of not telling her had been lifted.

"Why… why should I believe you? How do you know he was telling the truth?" Piper stammered, directing the first question at Chris and the latter at Prue, who rolled her eyes.

"Firstly, instinct. When he told me, I could tell he was telling the truth, I've seen how he acts when he lies from when I've been watching you. Secondly, look at him. Can't you see how he resembles you? It's obvious. I mean, he's half witch and half whitelighter, and I doubt there are many of those around." Piper continued to stare at Chris, her son, finally seeing the resemblance. He continued to look at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked Chris.

"I couldn't. I didn't know if it would screw up the future. I thought the less you knew about me, the better it would be." Chris explained, his jade eyes hooked on Piper. She walked up to him.

"That means, you're Wyatt's little brother," Piper reasoned. Chris nodded. "You came to stop your older brother?" He nodded again, his eyes starting to show the pain that he always felt when he thought about evil Wyatt.

"Did he hurt you?" Piper asked. Chris didn't answer, he didn't want to. "Chris," Piper said sternly. He looked up at her; he looked like he could cry.

"Yes, he tortured me and my friends in the resistance. He tried to kill many of us. The only time he seemed willing to kill me though was when Bianca came back and took me back to the future. He said I'd crossed him too many times." He seemed haunted by these memories that he had to reveal to Piper, and her eyes softened. Hoping her sister had calmed down, Prue walked over to Piper.

Finally the sisters got a proper reunion. They embraced and both seemed close to tears. Neither of them had believed that this would ever be possible but here they were. They were going to make the most of it. Piper knew that Prue would have to go at some point but she never wanted to let her older sister go again.

"Prue?"

"Yes Piper?" Prue replied, pulling back slightly so she could see her sister's face.

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Both sisters were smiling, but Chris just stood awkwardly to the side, eventually going over to the book. He hadn't been able to flick through to find any demons recently so he took the opportunity, hoping Piper wouldn't notice and get mad. She did notice however, and looked over at Chris.

"Chris, you can relax sometimes you know. You don't always have to be fighting demons," Piper said, not angry like Chris had suspected. He looked surprised, but went to sit on the sofa, his head in his hands again. Piper looked at him like she was trying to find something out from his expression. She shook it off, and turned back to Prue.

"I'm going to get Phoebe and Paige," she said, before turning and walking out of the attic to go and wake up her sisters. Prue was excited; yes she wanted to see Phoebe again but she had never met her youngest sister, Paige. She had obviously seen her when she watched her sisters, but they had never talked.

"Chris," Prue said, grabbing his attention. He looked up at her evenly.

"Thanks for summoning me," Prue said gratefully. She had wanted nothing more than to see her sisters again.

_**Ok so I hope you liked that chapter. It was basically a reunion chapter between Prue and Piper but it certainly needed it. I managed to squeeze in the writing between a wedding and making cupcakes. Please PLEASE review, it would make me very happy :)**_


	3. Paige meets Prue

_**Thank you to reviewer **__**Beuty6**__**, I'm glad you like it so far. I'm sorry to the guest reviewer who didn't like it but I can't please everyone, so I'm moving on with my life. I have so many hits and follows already so thanks people! I just realised that in and after 'Prince Charmed' Paige and Phoebe aren't living in the manor so for the sake of my story I'm making it so they didn't move out. I'm sorry if you don't like it but too bad. Here is chapter 3, I hope you all like it. Please review, follow and favourite. And here is the disclaimer, I don't own Charmed.**_

Piper knocked on the door to Phoebe's room, and heard a groan from inside that signalled she had woken up. Piper opened the door slowly to see Phoebe blinking sleepily and turning the light on.

"Piper, what is it? Was there a demon attack?" Phoebe asked, stifling a yawn.

"No, it's nothing like that at all. It's good, I promise," Piper said, trying to stop herself from grinning too much. Phoebe gave her a puzzled look, so Piper decided to stop the suspense.

"Prue is here."

"What? How is that possible?" Phoebe asked, startled. Piper's smile fell ever so slightly. Even if she knew Chris was her son she couldn't say she had completely gotten over her anger at him, especially considering how much he had lied to them.

"Chris summoned her," Piper explained carefully, not knowing how Phoebe would react.

"Why? Why would he do that? _How_ can he do that?" Phoebe questioned.

"I'll explain when we're in the attic, or maybe they can explain, but we need to get Paige first." Piper said, and Phoebe nodded. The two sisters trooped to the door to Paige's room and Piper knocked just like she did for Phoebe. Paige seemed harder to wake up, so Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and just went in anyway after there was no reply. They went inside but Paige wasn't in there.

"Oh of course, she's probably at Richard's house again," Piper sighed, exasperated.

"Maybe she should have moved in with him?" Phoebe thought aloud.

"Maybe, but she said she didn't want to and it wouldn't be completely practical if she did, what with the power of three and all." Piper replied. "Paige!" She called out. "Get your butt here now we need you."

After a few moments Paige orbed into her room, her hair messed up, and looking quite startled.

"What? What is it? Where's the demon?" Paige asked, looking around.

"Hey, over here." Piper said, clicking in front of Paige's face to get her attention. "There is no demon."

"Then why did you call me?" Paige asked, holding her arms out and sighing.

"Paige, Chris summoned Prue. She's here now," Piper explained. Paige looked at her wide eyed.

"Prue? As in super witch, oldest sister Prue?" Paige asked, completely thrown by what Piper had said. Piper nodded. "Where is she now?"

"In the attic with Chris, we thought you'd probably want to see her," Phoebe put in, smiling at Paige. She nodded, and the three sisters walked up the stairs to the attic. As soon as Phoebe saw Prue she threw herself at her older sister, hugging her tightly like she never wanted to let go. Chris stood up from where he was sat on the sofa, Piper walked in and stood next to Phoebe and Prue, while Paige lurked in the doorway. Piper beckoned for Paige to come in further when Phoebe had finished hugging Prue.

"Paige, this is Prue," Piper said, smiling. Paige just looked at her dead oldest sister, not really sure what to do. Clearly she had never really prepared for this to happen, seeing as Piper and Phoebe told her they couldn't summon Prue, and she had tried and failed herself. She thought back to those times when she had wished she could meet Prue, and to when she had felt inferior to her. Prue smiled at Paige, happy that she could finally speak to her youngest sister.

"Paige…" Prue said. She slowly walked up to her sister and stood before her, until Paige too embraced her sister. Phoebe went to stand next to Piper, and the pair grinned at the fact that Prue and Paige could finally meet. Both Prue and Paige had tears in their eyes, and Prue pulled away but with her arms still around her little sister so she could look at her face.

"I'm so glad I can finally talk to you. I've seen you from where I've been watching and always hoped to talk to you." Prue choked through tears. When they had finished cradling each other, Paige let go of Prue, and they stepped apart. Finally, the sister's attention turned back to Chris.

* * *

"So Chris, we're glad you did, but why did you summon Prue?" Phoebe asked, now as curious as she had been when Piper first told her that Prue was back.

"I needed to talk to someone else. Someone I knew I could talk to without messing up the future." He explained, looking awkward.

"Why would you see Prue as someone you can trust?" Paige inquired. Chris looked down, he had been hoping to avoid answering this question again, though he knew he would have to eventually.

"I'm Piper and Leo's son. You, Phoebe and Prue are my aunts. I found out I could summon Prue in the future so I kind of got to know her a little then." Chris clarified. Paige and Phoebe both looked at Chris, shocked, they could hardly believe what they were hearing.

"You what? You're Piper and Leo's son?!" Phoebe exclaimed. All Chris could do was nod at her question. The youngest and second youngest sisters still looked completely thrown by what Chris had just told them.

"Before you ask, I didn't tell you before because I didn't know how much it would mess up the future. I figured Prue's dead; it won't matter if I tell her. Not that it matters now anyway because you all found out."

Paige shook her head, she had had a lot of unexpected surprises thrown on her that day; well two, but they were quite big surprises so it certainly shocked her enough for a single day. Phoebe seemed to have calmed down slightly by then, having somewhat come to terms with what was going on.

"You wanted to stop your brother from turning evil," Phoebe reasoned.

"Think about it, all of us would do anything to save our family, including coming back from the future," Prue pointed out. "I know I would."

"So… do you believe me?" Chris asked hesitantly. Prue and Phoebe nodded; Piper and Paige seemed to hesitate slightly but nodded after a moment. Chris breathed a visible sigh of relief.

"I think we should go to bed again then! Don't know how many demons we're going to fight tomorrow, and I'd like to get back to Richard's house," Paige said, shrugging her shoulders for a second and grinning. Prue's smile faded momentarily.

"You know, I should probably go back." She said cheerlessly. Her sisters looked at her, sharing the same sad expression, before Chris stepped in.

"You know, I could summon Prue if and when we need now," he pointed out. The sisters looked at him, and seemed to brighten a little at this. They took turns hugging Prue again before her body faded away. After a moment Paige said goodbye and orbed back to Richard's, while Chris went back to his room in the back of P3. Phoebe and Piper were left alone in the attic.

"Are you going to tell Leo about Chris?" Phoebe asked Piper. She thought about it for a moment before replying.

"No, I don't think so. He's an elder now, I think it would be hard for him to leave another son. You know it was hard for him to leave Wyatt. We'll only tell him if we have to." Phoebe frowned slightly at this, since she had never been good at keeping secrets.

"You'd better hope Leo doesn't hang around too much then because I'll probably accidently spill," Phoebe admitted. Piper laughed at Phoebe, before the two middle sisters went back to bed themselves.

_**I hope you liked chapter 3, hopefully it was good. Please keep reviewing and favouriting, I very much appreciate it! **_


	4. Leo confronts Chris

_**Hello! Thanks for the reviews from **__**lizardmomma,**____**WinerRain36,**____**highlander348**__** and **__**Beuty6**__** (again). Lots of hits and follows still, so thanks! Here is chapter four, it is sometime after 'Used Karma'. I was originally going to do a chapter of that episode but when I re-watched it I found it didn't have Chris in, so it probably wouldn't be that different. So anyway, hope you don't mind and hope you like the chapter, please do continue reviewing, following and favouriting since you seem good at it so far! **_

Chris sat in his room in the back of P3, a spread of paper and a notebook in front of him. He sat cross legged on the sofa, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands together by his face. He still couldn't quite believe what had happened a couple of nights previously. He struggled to get his head around the fact that Piper and her sisters had found out about who he really was, and he wasn't sure how it would affect the hunt for whoever would turn Wyatt evil. _At least they should trust me now, _he thought to himself, bringing his arms down and leaning back on the sofa.

He wanted to check the book for another possible threat after the swarm demon theory had collapsed. Piper had sent him to look for other threats but so far he had come back with nothing. He decided that at least if the sisters knew about him now, they would trust him enough to orb into the manor again so he could check the book. Not bothering to stand up, Chris orbed out of the room, disappearing in a cloud of ice blue orbs. He rematerialised in the attic of the manor, and looking around, saw that no-one was there. He walked over to the book and began flicking through by waving his hand to turn the pages telekinetically, quickly scanning each entry. He was interrupted by someone coming into the attic, which turned out to be Piper.

"Do you have any more demons?" She asked quickly.

"Not yet," Chris replied, almost dismissing her. She looked confused.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." He replied, receiving a look that said she didn't quite believe him. "Seriously, I'm fine. I just came to look through the book." He wrote down a couple of demons in his notebook that he had brought before orbing out again, leaving Piper slightly bewildered. She didn't understand why Chris was suddenly pushing her away when they knew who he was now. She also wished she'd asked him to summon Prue again; after seeing her after so long she felt she wanted to see her older sister all the time and she hadn't seen Chris throughout the whole incident with Phoebe and Jason to ask him. And now he'd orbed away before she could ask. She sighed, turning to leave the attic before she heard the familiar jingle of orbs behind her. She turned, thinking Chris had come back, but it turned out to be Leo.

"Leo," Piper acknowledged him. "Come to see Wyatt again?"

"No actually, I was looking for Chris." Leo replied, looking quite serious.

"Why?" Piper asked, worrying that Leo had found out who Chris was.

"The elders know that Chris summoned Prue, I wanted to ask him why." Piper's gaze shifted, she wondered how long it would take for the elders to pry into their business again.

"Why shouldn't he? It seemed to be the only way for us to be able to see our sister, since the elders stopped us doing it." Piper replied coldly.

"You know why you weren't meant to see her, the elders didn't want you to rely on her when she's dead." Leo tried to explain, but Piper's expression turned to anger.

"Yes I know that Leo! But it's been years now, don't you think we should have the right to see our sister if we can? For goodness sake, Paige had never even met her oldest sister until the other day, is that fair?! So excuse Chris for taking the opportunity to reunite us with our sister," Piper yelled. Leo looked back at her, his green eyes focused, slightly surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Do you know where Chris is now? I just want to know why he summoned Prue now."

"I don't know Leo. He just left, can't you sense him or something?" Piper said, clearly wanting Leo to leave. He looked at Piper before orbing out to find Chris.

Leo sensed Chris on top of Golden Gate Bridge, and when he orbed there Chris was stood up, leaning against the side and looking over at the city, looking as if he was in deep thought. He looked up when Leo orbed in, looking slightly panicked at the thought that Leo might have found out that he was his son.

"We need to talk," Leo said to Chris, not noticing the flash of panic that had appeared in Chris' eyes.

"What about?" Chris replied evenly, keeping control of his emotions.

"You summoned Prue the other night didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Chris said.

"Why did you?" Leo asked, sounding impatient.

"Do I need a reason to summon their sister? After all, they haven't seen her in years, right? And Paige has never seen her. I was doing them a favour." Chris replied, his unemotional face on.

"Chris, they aren't _meant _to see their sister again."

"Why not? Why shouldn't they? I thought it would help anyway, and I would do it again. I probably will, because they need their oldest sister."

"Chris!" Leo said, his voice rising.

"No Leo, leave it! I'm not going to apologise or try to explain because there's no point." Chris yelled, orbing away from his father. Now that Piper knew he was her son Chris couldn't help but remember his father from the future, the one who never showed up to his birthdays or took any notice of him.

He found himself back at the manor, and calling Piper's name. He was going to summon Prue again, mainly to get back at Leo and the elders. Piper came running up the stairs, expecting a demon or something, but it was just an angry looking Chris.

"I'm going to summon Prue again, the elders and Leo can't stop me." Chris said quickly, and Piper smiled at him, glad that she would get to see her sister again.

"Paige, Phoebe! Get up here," Piper called out while Chris lit the candles and chanted the words of the spell once again. As the two younger sisters arrived in the attic, Prue appeared in the familiar swirl of white lights, though not looking as happy as they expected.

"I can't stay long, the elders know and they're going to send me back," Prue explained quickly.

"What? They think they can do that? They think they can just take you from us again?" Piper shouted angrily, while Paige and Phoebe looked at each other, equally enraged.

"They can't do that, we haven't even had the chance to talk to you much!" Paige exclaimed.

"It's not fair!" Phoebe pointed out. Prue looked up, a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry, they're sending me…" She never got to finish her hurried sentence as she disappeared in the same white lights as she had arrived, leaving three very annoyed sisters.

"Damn it! I'm going to _kill_ those elders!" Piper yelled, almost at the ceiling as if she was shouting it to them.

_**So I hope you liked that chapter, next chapter there will be some VERY angry sisters for the elders to deal with. Let me know what you thought in reviews, I very much like reviews. And I am taking advice from readers, so feel free. Keep reading! I shall try to update soon!**_


	5. Fighting the elders

_**Thanks for all the new follows and favourites! And thanks **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**highlander348**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__** and **__**Beuty6**__** for reviewing! I am taking advice and stuff so I hope you like what I do with this chapter!**_

"Damn it! I'm going to _kill _those elders!" Piper yelled, almost at the ceiling as if she was shouting it to them. "Chris, summon Prue again." He looked up, bewildered.

"What? Why? They'll just send her back again!" Chris protested.

"Just do it! Fast!" Piper rebuked. Chris quickly recited the spell again, avoiding the wrath of Piper, and just like before Prue appeared in the swirl of white orbs.

"Ok people we've got to kick some elder ass. Chop chop!" Piper hurried everyone, gesturing for them to get moving.

"Piper, I know you're mad. We are too, but…" Paige said tentatively.

"But nothing! Come on, we've got to do something or we'll never see Prue again!" Piper argued. "In fact… LEO! Leo, get your elder butt down here now!" After she yelled this to the ceiling, Leo orbed in, looking awkward.

"For the record, I didn't know they were going to send Prue away. But you know you shouldn't be summoning her…" Leo didn't get to finish his sentence as Piper blew him up because she was so angry.

"Piper! What did you do that for?" Phoebe asked, grabbing Piper's arms.

"He was annoying me. And I needed to vent. So let's go people! Come on! Paige, orb us Up There!" Piper said hastily. Paige reluctantly took her sisters hands, and orbed them, Chris following quickly and Leo orbing too after he reformed.

When the group arrived Up There, Leo tried to talk to Piper again.

"Piper, don't do anything stupid!" Leo hissed, which resulted in him getting blown up again, along with some other elders in sight. Chris just sidled over to the side next to a pillar, not really wanting to get involved, while Phoebe levitated and kicked another elder to the floor. Paige orbed one and Prue threw another telekinetically into a wall. Some of the elders retaliated by using their electrokinesis, which just annoyed the sisters even more, especially Piper. Leo bounded over to where Chris was watching the scene with amusement. When he got there Chris frowned again.

"This is your fault you know," Leo said, sounding irritated.

"My fault? This is yours and the other elder's fault. I summoned Prue, you took her away again. This is your fault." Chris rebuked. With that Leo grabbed Chris and held him up against the pillar, his temper boiled over. He flung Chris across the room, not that anyone noticed, certainly not the sisters since they were too busy also fighting. Chris stood up and tried to orb away but Leo grabbed his orbs and threw him back against the pillar, where he hit his head and lay on the floor, dazed.

Meanwhile the sisters continued to attack the slightly confused elders, Piper blowing up, Prue and Paige throwing them by orbing and telekinesis, and Phoebe using hand-to-hand combat. Eventually, one elder stood up saying,

"Stop!" After a few seconds they did eventually stop, Piper just blowing up one last elder before turning to look angrily at the person who had spoken, who was Sandra.

"Why are you doing this?" She addressed the sisters, who now stood together. Chris sat up, a little shaky, and watched the scene in front of him.

"Why do you think? You took our sister from us!" Piper yelled back.

"You weren't meant to see her again, we didn't realise Chris would try to summon her." Sandra replied calmly, looking over at Chris.

"Yeah, well. I'm glad he did. You stopped my sisters from summoning me so they wouldn't rely on me, I get that. But it's been years now, and did you really have to take me away in the middle of a conversation?" Prue said. The female elder didn't reply.

"I'd never met Prue before, and I don't think that's fair. We took the opportunity we had." Paige added. The other elders had begun to gather together in a group, including Leo who left Chris alone by the pillar.

"You can't stop us seeing Prue. If you try again, we will attack until you let us see her again." Piper shouted.

"Or we'll stop using our powers," Phoebe added.

"Innocent people could die." Sandra pointed out. The sisters thought about this and looked at each other.

"Let us see her then." Piper stated, clearly saying that they weren't going to negotiate anymore.

"Give us time to discuss this," Sandra asked, and when the sisters nodded, the elders all orbed out leaving them and Chris. Paige looked over and noticed Chris sitting on the floor.

"What're you doing down there?" She asked, walking over to him and helping him up. He hesitated. "Chris." Paige scolded.

"It was Leo. He said this fight was my fault and when I said it was the elder's fault he threw me across the room, then at a pillar when I tried to orb out." He explained reluctantly, whilst leaning on the pillar since he felt a little dizzy still.

"Oh Chris. He'll come around." Phoebe put in.

"I was just glad he didn't know I'm his son. He doesn't like me anyway."

"That's not true!" Paige said. He gave her a look. "Ok, maybe he distrusts you a little, but so did we before we knew who you were." As Paige was trying to talk to Chris, two elders orbed in, Sandra and Leo.

"Well?" Piper prompted, her hands on her hips. Paige and Chris walked back over to the others to hear the verdict.

"We have decided to make Prue a whitelighter," Sandra stated. The sisters looked back at her in amazement, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, especially Prue. They hadn't expected the elders to do anything like this for them, they always seemed to take.

"Wha… What?" Prue stammered.

"Well, you will be half witch again so you can help your sisters more. They will be your charges for now." Leo explained. Chris looked up, surprised.

"What about me? I'm their whitelighter, so what am I going to do?" He asked, slightly angry. He was glad he wouldn't have to keep summoning Prue but he had to be the sister's whitelighter so he could stick around and protect Wyatt.

"You'll stay Chris," Sandra clarified, and Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "They need you still to protect Wyatt." He nodded in understanding and Sandra orbed out, leaving Leo looking slightly annoyed. He didn't really want Chris sticking around after the trouble he had caused, but he didn't have a choice, so orbed out in a cluster of blue lights.

"Looks like you'll be sticking around after all then!" Phoebe said, grinning at her oldest sister. Piper and Paige looked particularly pleased too and Chris was just happy that he could stay with the sisters. He orbed out, wanting to look through the book to find another demon. Prue looked over to where he had been.

"Where'd Chris go?" She asked, not used to his sudden disappearances.

"Oh don't worry, he's probably just gone to look through the book for another demon again, He does that a lot." Piper explained. Prue turned back to her sisters, overjoyed that she could stay with them, and not just have to watch from above. The four sisters embraced in a long hug, wishing they could stay like that forever.

"This means…" Prue began.

"The power of four?" Paige finished. The two sisters grinned at each other.

"How is that going to work?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, but it has to if the elders allowed it." Piper reasoned.

Happy, the sisters linked hands and Paige orbed them back down to the manor.

_**Wow, that was fun to write! Apart from the cut on my finger hurting but that's fine, it was fun thinking of the story and writing the elders getting attacked. I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and PLEASE keep the reviews coming, you're great at it!**_


	6. A lesson in orbing

_**Thanks again to **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**MONEBUDDHA**__**, **__**highlander358**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__** and **__**Beuty6**__** for reviewing! Glad you all seemed to enjoy that chapter! I spent most of today decorating cakes so this is a good break, I may have thrown something at the wall otherwise. So, hope you enjoy chapter 6 as much as you did chapter five. Oh yeah, and I probably won't be able to update over the weekend, I'm going away. I'm so sorry guys! You'll just have to shower me with reviews again to pass the time! **_

Prue stood in the attic, looking out of the window in thought. It was late in the night, all her sisters were asleep and she didn't want to disturb them. Since Paige had had her old room, Prue was sleeping on the sofa that night until they could make better arrangements, but she didn't mind. She was just glad to be able to stay with them at all. She gazed around the familiar attic, still full of clutter and the Book of Shadows still on its stand. She couldn't deny that she'd missed all the demon hunting and the sense of danger, though it would be different now she was part whitelighter. She didn't really understand how the elders could make her half witch too when she was already dead, but again she wasn't complaining. As Prue turned to go back down the stairs, she noticed Paige walking into the attic.

"I heard someone walking up here so I thought I'd check it out." Paige explained, her head slightly to the side and a small smile playing on her lips. Prue smiled back.

"That's fine, I'm sorry I disturbed you," Prue replied.

"Nah, don't worry. I wasn't asleep anyway. I was thinking about… this."

"I know, it's pretty weird thinking that I can stay now. For good. We'll be able to finally get to know each other." Prue said, thinking. Paige grinned at the thought of finally being able to talk with her oldest sister properly. The pair sat down on the sofa and began to talk to each other about, well everything.

"Wyatt conjured a dragon the other week." Paige revealed.

"Really?" Prue said, not sure whether to believe it.

"Yeah, right out of the TV. These guys called The Cleaners nearly took him away and tried to make us forget him, but we sorted it out." Paige explained, and Prue listened, her eyes wide at the thought of how powerful Wyatt already was, and how powerful he would become. _He could so easily turn evil, no wonder Chris is always so worried,_ she thought.

They had so much to talk about since they had never met before, Prue talked about her life before she died and Paige talked about life after, including the whole situation with Cole.

"I never really trusted him," Prue admitted.

"No, me neither. I guess we're quite similar really." Paige thought aloud.

"I guess we are."

It was about five in the morning when the two finally realised how late it was. They had gotten so caught up in talking that they had lost complete track of time. Paige got up, saying she should probably get back to bed and Prue agreed, both returning to where they were sleeping that night after they hugged.

* * *

The following morning Phoebe went down to the kitchen to find Prue making coffee. It had been so long since she had come down to find Prue being the first up, drinking coffee and going to work. Not that she was going to work, but the routine seemed the same. Phoebe lent against the doorway, smiling at Prue, when her older sister noticed her.

"Hi Phoebe, how'd you sleep?" She asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Quite well, though by the looks of it you didn't sleep much. Was the sofa uncomfortable?" Phoebe asked.

"No, it's not that. I couldn't sleep since I was thinking about, well everything, and then Paige came up and we talked for ages." Prue explained.

"It's great that you two could finally meet," Phoebe commented. "She used to feel like she would never be as good as you, but I think she's realised now that she doesn't have to try to be you. Especially not now." Phoebe grabbed herself a drink and the two sisters sat at the table drinking coffee.

Chris orbed in about ten minutes after, and turned to see Phoebe and Prue.

"Hi Chris!" Phoebe said, standing up.

"I have a new theory about who could be after Wyatt." Chris stated.

"Well hello to you too," Prue commented. Chris just looked at her.

"Ok, Chris. I was thinking no demons today, Prue has just come back and I think we need a day off! So do you, you never stop." Phoebe said.

"What if this is the one that gets to Wyatt? What then?"

"Chris, how many of your theories have been correct? None yet, so I think one little day won't matter. If they attack us, we can vanquish them then, they can't turn Wyatt evil without attacking." Phoebe reasoned. Chris huffed and orbed out again.

"Let me guess, don't worry about him?" Prue asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway, I have to go to work since I have a job now!"

"That's great Phoebe, Paige told me about that." Prue congratulated her sister.

"Thanks! So I'll see you later, ok?" Prue nodded and Phoebe left to get to the office.

Piper came down and talked to Prue for a while, then took Wyatt to play school. Eventually, Paige came down too, looking just as tired as Prue.

"Up late?" Prue said jokingly. Paige nudged her and smiled.

"So I was thinking, you're half whitelighter now. Have you tried orbing yet?" Paige asked Prue thoughtfully.

"No, not yet, I was a little busy thinking, and then we were talking. I haven't had the chance." Prue admitted.

"Well my dear, it is time to learn. Come on, let's go." Paige said, gesturing for Prue to get up, which she did. They went up to the attic and Paige came to a halt in the centre.

"Here's fine. Ok, give it a go." Paige prompted. Prue squinted her eyes and seemed to tighten up, but nothing happened.

"Wow, this is harder than I thought!" Prue said.

"Don't worry, when I started I could only orb when I was scared, and only in the same place. It just takes a little practice. Ok, focus. Just think of where you want to go, and you should go right there." Again Prue concentrated, and this time orbed out and back in the same place.

"I didn't move." Prue sighed.

"Don't worry, it's probably better than I did second time. At least you orbed at all. Try again."

After several more attempts Prue managed to orb across the attic, then after several hours of nonstop practice she orbed downstairs.

"Great job, you're really getting the hang of it!" Paige complemented.

"Thanks Paige, it makes me feel a little light headed doing it though. It's been a long time since I've orbed with Leo!" Prue admitted.

"We should take a break anyway. We've been at it all morning!"

* * *

Chris orbed down to the Underworld, ready to vanquish some demons to pass the time. Several low level demons shimmered in front of him and started to create energy balls. Chris managed to easily vanquish the first two by throwing them against the wall where it was obviously quite sharp, then strangling a couple of them like he had killed the Valkyrie. Once all of them were gone, two more powerful looking demons shimmered in, one in front and one behind, though Chris only noticed the one in front. He grabbed the athame from the demon's large hand using telekinesis then stabbed it, leaving the blade until the vanquishing flames disappeared. He turned to see the other demon right in front of him, and then noticed the blade which had just embedded itself in his stomach. The demon grinned, before taking the athame out and letting Chris drop to the floor and then shimmering out again. Using the last of his strength, Chris managed to orb back to the manor where he collapsed to the floor in front of Prue and Paige.

"Oh my god, is he ok?"

_**Yeah, thought I'd add a little drama. I very much hoped you enjoyed that, I liked writing the Paige Prue bonding parts, so I hope you liked that at least. I may update tomorrow but it's not a certainty, so if not I'll update probably on Monday, but not before that. So in the meantime, keep following and favouriting, and certainly keep the reviews coming!**_


	7. Managing our powers

_**Thanks for all the reviews from **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**MONEBUDDHA**__**, **__**highlander348**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__**, **__**Beuty6**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__** and **__**Please Read my stuff**__**! I'm sorry I couldn't update over the weekend but I have now! Enjoy, and review!**_

"Oh my god, is he ok?" Paige asked, the two sisters bending over Chris. He was barely conscious now from the blood loss, and sweating.

"I don't think so, he doesn't look ok," Prue replied. "Look, he's been stabbed!" She pointed to the wound in his stomach, where his cloths were soaked with blood.

"LEO! Get down here, Chris is hurt!" Paige shouted at the ceiling. Several moments passed, with no swirl of blue orbs, Leo wasn't coming.

"I don't think he's coming Paige. But we're both half whitelighter, we should try and heal him ourselves." Prue suggested, receiving a stunned look from Paige.

"But I've never been able to heal before!" Paige objected.

"I know, but we have to try. He's running out of time." Prue countered. The two sisters crouched by Chris and both held their hands over his wound. Nothing happened, no golden light appeared.

"It's not working!" Paige said, panicky.

"The trigger is love right?" Prue asked, and Paige nodded. "Well, he's out nephew! We need to try again!"

Again they held out their shaking hands, this time after a moment light burst from both of their hands. At that instant, the demon that attacked Chris shimmered in front of the women, forming an energy ball in his hand. He was tall and bulky, and clearly seemed angry by the fact that the sisters were healing his victim. Both sisters had their hands occupied with healing, but as the demon released the energy ball and it came flying towards them, Prue held out one hand to fling it away using telekinesis. To everyone's surprise, a blue shield erupted from her hands and deflected the energy ball, which bounced off and hit the shocked demon, vanquishing it in a fountain of fire.

"What was that?" Paige asked, turning her head to look at Prue, but not taking her hands from over Chris.

"I don't know. Maybe I have a new power?" Prue suggested, which was when the light faded from both of their hands and Chris' wound closed. He sat up slowly, and checked his stomach for a stab wound which was no longer there.

"I don't understand." He said, confused. "If I'm healed then where's Leo?"

"We healed you!" Paige stated somewhat proudly.

"So let me guess, Leo didn't come when you called?" Chris asked.

"A thanks would do." Prue said, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me." Chris insisted, ignoring Prue's comment.

"No he didn't," Paige revealed.

"Great. Just great. He's just as helpful now as in the future. At least I know he doesn't change." Chris muttered.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Never mind." Chris dismissed the question.

"Let me just test something…" Paige said, standing up and receiving a questioning look from the others. "Leo, Wyatt needs you." Paige called out, much less urgently than she had earlier. Almost instantly, Leo orbed in, but was faced with almost horrified expressions from Prue and Paige, and an unsurprised look from Chris.

"What's wrong with Wyatt?" Leo asked.

"Nothing. Didn't you hear us call earlier?" Prue asked. Leo seemed reluctant to answer.

"Yes, but I didn't think it would be too important and I was busy," Leo admitted.

"Leo! That's the best you can come up with, you were busy? I said Chris was hurt! But if I say Wyatt needs you, you come straight away. You weren't too busy for him were you? Chris was stabbed Leo, but how would you know that. You didn't think he was worth your time." Paige exploded, yelling.

"I'm… sorry. But… How is he healed then?" Leo asked, and Paige glared at how short the apology was.

"We had to learn to heal quickly. Luckily together we managed it, probably just in time." Prue said coldly, standing up herself.

"But, the trigger is love. Just a little while ago you didn't trust him. And Prue, you didn't know him. How did you do it?" Leo pressed.

"It doesn't matter." Paige replied just as coldly as Prue. "You can go now." Leo looked at Chris, who was still sat on the floor and was looking back up at him, his eyes narrowed into slits. Leo sighed, then orbed out. He didn't understand why the sisters suddenly trusted Chris, especially Prue who barely knew him.

"Good to know he ignores me as much now as in the future." Chris commented, looking back down at the floor.

"Ok Chris, what's up?" Prue asked, seeing how Chris seemed to loathe Leo, his own father.

"Nothing. Let's just say, Leo isn't around much in my future. I'd rather not talk about it." Chris replied, closing the issue.

"Ok, what I want to know is why you orbed in front of us with a stab wound. What the hell have you been doing?" Paige finally asked. Chris stood up, but looked reluctant to answer, so both youngest and oldest sister gave him a look that said 'you can't avoid this question'.

"I was in the Underworld. I went to vanquish some demons after this morning." He replied, waiting for the surge of criticism and frustration.

"Chris, you shouldn't just orb into the Underworld, especially not knowing what you're facing. It could have been any demon!" Prue rebuked, throwing her arms up in annoyance.

"If you hadn't been able to orb back up here then you would have died. Is that what you want?" Paige commented.

"No, but… I thought I could handle it." Chris sighed.

"Chris, just because we didn't want to fight demons for one day doesn't mean you have to do it yourself. Obviously, if the demon attacked we would have fought. But there was no need to go out and find it, they couldn't get to Wyatt without attacking and Piper took him to play school." Prue argued.

"Fine, I won't go alone again. Ok?" Chris said, and then walked out and upstairs, probably to the attic.

"What are we going to do with him?" Paige asked, breathing out loudly.

"I don't know, but we should tell the others when they get home. Try to keep an eye on him at least." Prue suggested.

"Now that's out of the way… For the moment, why don't we go and find out what this power of yours was?" Paige proposed. Prue nodded, and the two trooped up to the attic where Chris had indeed gone, and was flicking through the book again.

"Chris, we need to look at the book." Paige stated, and Chris rolled his eyes and orbed out, leaving the two sisters alone again. Prue walked over to the stand, and smiled. She hadn't looked through the book for years, but it still seemed so familiar. She opened it, and noticed the words changing before her eyes.

"Paige, come over here," she said, beckoning to her youngest sister, who walked over. "Look at this." Prue pointed at the page, and Paige's eyes widened as some of the words flashed and changed.

"The power of four…" Paige read. The two sisters looked at each other, grinning.

Just then Phoebe and Piper walked in together, Piper carrying Wyatt. They noticed the two grinning to each other and walked over to see what was going on. Prue pointed to where the elegant letters had changed, and Phoebe gasped.

"Well, it's official! The power of four is here." Piper commented, smiling.

"Demons, watch out." Phoebe said.

Paige then remembered why they were looking in the book and flicked through the pages until she found a section on deflection, where she stopped and scanned the passage.

"'Bestowed upon one witch in a generation, the power of deflection is a witch's best shield against the forces of darkness. Deflection can be used against all supernatural powers, including those of good, and, potentially, it could be manipulated to defend evil as well. Like a shield, the deflection power must be consciously activated; therefore, a witch with this power is vulnerable when unaware of an impending supernatural attack.' Nifty trick you've got there Prue," Paige read, turning to Prue.

"What's this? What did we miss?" Phoebe pressed.

"Well, we were fighting a demon when…" Prue started.

"Wait, a demon?" Piper interrupted.

"Yes. Anyway, I held out my hand to throw the energy ball away when a blue shield thing came from it instead. According to the book, it's the power of deflection." Prue finished. "Remember that warlock Eames? He stole a witch's power of deflection. Now I have that same power."

"Yeah, that's great and all, but why were you fighting a demon?" Phoebe asked. Paige and Prue looked at each other.

"Chris went down to the Underworld to fight some demons, but he got stabbed. He managed to orb back up here and then the demon followed. That's when Prue got the deflection power." Paige explained.

"Is Chris ok?" Piper asked, worried.

"Yes, we called Leo but he didn't come, so we learnt to heal on our own." Paige said, sounding proud again.

"Really? That's great!" Phoebe said, congratulating her sisters, especially Paige since she had never been able to heal before.

"Chris!" Piper called out, annoyed. "Get here right now!" Fairly quickly, Chris appeared in a stream of dazzling orbs, knowing what was about to happen.

"Why did you go demon hunting?" Piper asked, trying to sound calm.

"I thought I could handle it." Chris replied simply.

"That was really dangerous Chris, we're more experienced than you and even we don't go on demon vanquishes alone." Phoebe said. "Usually…" She looked at Paige then, who looked awkward. Paige guessed Phoebe was referring to the time she tried to vanquish Cole alone.

"I already told the others, I won't do it again!" Chris yelled, and orbed out again.

"Why is he being so cold to us? We know he's family now so what's his problem? Surely it would make him less distant?" Paige asked the others.

"Maybe something happened in the future…" Prue said. "Something he doesn't want to tell us."

"Well, we can deal with our neurotic nephew later." Phoebe said.

"Right. All I want to do is relax with my sisters!" Prue said happily. "Haven't done that in a while!"

The sisters grinned, and went downstairs to unwind, finally getting the chance to spend time all together again.

_**That section about deflection is from the actual book, I found it on Charmed Wiki. Hope you enjoyed that, I got it up when I promised. I should hopefully update soon, maybe even tomorrow, so in the meantime please keep following, favouriting and definitely reviewing!**_


	8. The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell part one

_**Thanks go to **__**kindleflame5**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**highlander348**__**, **__**lizardmomma **__**and **__**Beuty6**__** for all reviewing again, I appreciate it so keep them coming! Glad people liked chapter seven, this chapter will be basically the episode 'The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell' but with Prue, so it's how it would happen if my stuff happened before. Hope you like that, I'll probably be going episode by episode now with a couple of chapters in between, so we'll see how that goes. Tell me what you think, and please enjoy! **_

Prue sat on her own in the kitchen after a more peaceful night's sleep than she had had on the sofa for the last few nights. They had managed to change the basement into another bedroom since they didn't really use it for anything in particular, and although Prue and Piper had been worried about personal gain by using magic, Paige and Phoebe insisted, and used the spell themselves saying that they were doing it for Prue, so it wasn't personal gain. It was like her old room had been, though much more spacious.

She was alone because Piper had taken Wyatt to preschool, and insisted that Phoebe and Paige come along to show that they were a supportive family, since Leo wasn't around much. Prue had offered to come, but of course there were complications with the fact that she had died several years ago, so she couldn't really show up anywhere where people would want to know who she was. Instead, she stayed at home until her sisters got back. She continued to practice orbing until she heard someone else orb into the manor. She walked out of the kitchen to investigate, and then saw that it was Wyatt.

"Wyatt sweetie, what are you doing here?" She cooed, crouching next to him. She then turned to what he was looking at and gasped at the large wooden door that had appeared on their staircase. At that moment Paige orbed in with Phoebe and Piper. Prue stood up to talk to them.

"Wyatt, you have to stop doing this!" Piper said annoyed, and picked him up. The sisters looked to Prue who simply pointed at the door that had taken up the wall on the stairs, and they gaped, just as confused as Prue had been. Suddenly, they heard a voice crying out for help from where the door now was. "Paige, take Wyatt out of here." Piper commanded, and Paige took Wyatt and orbed out. The remaining sisters moved into a line, not quite sure what to expect, when the door swiftly opened, revealing a bald man who wore glasses and black robes, who looked extremely grateful that they were standing there.

"Oh, thank goodness you're home!" The man exclaimed, before everyone heard a whinnying and a headless man on a black horse materialised inside the door, and the man turned and screamed as the horseman moved a large sword downwards and sliced his head off, which came rolling down the stairs as the great door slammed itself shut again.

"Ok, what was that thing?" Prue asked.

"That was the headless horseman." The head replied, much to the surprise of the three sisters, who gathered around the head in awe.

After a moment of just standing there in confusion, Phoebe picked up the head and placed it on the table reluctantly, straightening his glasses.

"Thank you." The head said. Prue began to pace.

"Ok, how are you talking?" Piper asked.

"My body is still at Magic School, so while it's there I can't, well, die." He answered.

"So who are you anyway?" Prue asked, ceasing her pacing for a moment.

"I'm Sigmund. I needed to reach you so you could help me and magic school. That's why there is now a door on your staircase."

"Magic School? We've never heard of that…" Phoebe said which was when Paige orbed in with Wyatt and Leo.

"I thought it would be ok to come back now, but I thought I'd bring Leo… Oh my god, is that a head?" Paige started until she noticed the head on the table, and Phoebe nodded. Leo looked round and gasped, and the two men explained that they knew each other and that Sigmund was also an elder.

"Could you take Wyatt upstairs Leo, I don't really want him seeing a talking head on our table." Piper asked, and Leo took Wyatt from Paige's arms and orbed upstairs. Sigmund looked slightly confused.

"I'm just curious, why are there four of you?" Sigmund asked them, and they looked at each other smiling.

"Didn't you hear? Prue is a whitelighter now." Piper explained.

"You're an elder, how come you didn't know?" Paige asked curiously.

"Ah, well I haven't been Up There in a while so I haven't heard the news. Gideon probably knew but forgot to tell me." Sigmund explained.

"Who's Gideon?" Phoebe asked.

"He's another elder." Leo said, making everyone jump because they hadn't heard him come back down. "He was my mentor and is head of Magic School."

* * *

After Sigmund had finished explaining what was going on, and Leo had somehow managed to persuade Piper to help, they put the head in a pillowcase and headed through the wooden door, except Prue who stayed behind to call Chris so he could watch Wyatt.

"Chris!" Prue yelled, and a mass of blue orbs appeared, forming into Chris.

"Yeah, what's up?" Chris asked.

"Could you watch Wyatt for a while? There's a, uh, problem." Prue said, pointing to the doorway that her sisters had just vanished through.

"Is that Magic School?" Chris asked, looking curiously at the door.

"You know it?"

"Yeah, I went there for a while in the future. The head teacher was always a bit… strange I thought." Chris recalled.

"Well, anyway, we'll be back soon. Wyatt's up in his room." Prue said, turning around. After talking to Chris she hurried through the door herself, and caught up to the others, who were gazing at the seemingly endless corridor.

"How long is this thing anyway?" Paige asked.

"Nobody knows, it's endless." Sigmund replied, receiving a sigh from Prue, and Piper looking at the head she was carrying uneasily.

"Who knows how long we'll be walking then." Prue said, and the group walked on until they reached some large doors, which Prue and Paige tentatively opened, revealing a large hall full of books and a few students. Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from somewhere in the hall, but they could not see who it was coming from. Phoebe held out her arms in frustration and Leo took the pillowcase containing Sigmund's head.

"Gideon, your invisibility shield is still up." Leo said, walking over to a table and placing Sigmund's head on it. After he said this a man appeared quite close to them, with short neat brown hair.

"Ah, Prue. Back from the dead I see. I knew you and your sisters since you were little girls." Gideon said to the oldest sister.

"Well we didn't know you." Prue replied stiffly, clearly not trusting the Magic School head teacher, to some extent because of what Chris had said. Gideon then noticed Sigmund's head, and after a short conversation with him, orbed the head away from the hall.

"So what do you need us for?" Paige asked.

"The headless horseman has been terrorising the school for a while now, but Magic School is supposed to be protected. I believe one of the students has been corrupted by evil." Gideon explained.

"So you want us to find the student?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but you'll find more here than the headless horseman and students. Each of you will find what you are looking for. Piper, looking at our nursery will help with your concerns for Wyatt, and Prue and Paige, you should teach. Paige, it will help you find what you fear you have lost, and Prue, it will help you find yourself again. Phoebe, using your new power to find the student will help you to understand your powers, and control them again." Gideon said mysteriously.

"Why should we trust you?" Prue asked.

"Prue…" Leo warned, but Prue just shrugged and walked away to get robes. Paige quickly followed so they could both prepare.

* * *

Prue and Paige walked down one of the many corridors in Magic School with another teacher, who told them not to let the students intimidate them.

"I think we can handle some students, we've handled worse." Prue said, and the two sisters walked into the classroom. They were met with the scene of one student hanging helplessly in the air with the others gathered around laughing.

"Hey!" Prue called out, barging into the circle as the student was dropped to the floor. Paige tried to help him up but he just stormed away, clearly not wanting any help.

"Who did that?" Paige asked sternly. No-one replied.

"She asked you a question." Prue stepped in. She saw one boy sniggering quietly and turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Was it you?"

"Yeah, so what?" At that moment, another boy walked in, identical to the one Prue had just been grilling.

"Thanks Slick, just get me into trouble." The boy said after seeing the strange looks Prue and Paige were giving him and after he looked at the other boy, who changed into a cocky looking boy with short cut brown hair.

"Problem?" He said to Prue and Paige.

"Don't use magic to get other people into trouble, Slick." Prue said firmly. Paige went to stand by her oldest sister, looking just as stern. Just then, they heard a loud siren and all the students got up and ran out of the classroom. Paige looked confusedly at Prue and the pair ran out to the large hall.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"The headless horseman. Be careful you two, you're teachers now!" Gideon replied, addressing Paige and Prue. Prue noticed Piper walking in, and the headless horseman appearing behind her. Prue ran over to her and was about to push her away, Piper having turned around to see the headless horseman, when they sword struck necks and both of the sister's heads rolled to the floor, their bodies collapsing behind and the horseman disappearing.

"Great." Prue said.

"Good save Prue!" Piper said sarcastically.

_**Ok, I was going to do this episode in one chapter but I didn't want it to get too long, so I've split it up. I promise the next half will be a lot different to the actual episode, especially since Phoebe doesn't have the vision quest and Prue got chopped too. Hope you liked that part anyways. I very likely won't be able to update tomorrow. I'm sorry but Bake Off takes priority over EVERYTHING for me, I've been waiting for it for ages. I might update on Thursday instead, so review before then please.**_


	9. The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell part two

_**I'm happy people liked last chapter, thank you **__**JazmynnMikaelson910**__**, **__**highlander348**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**Beuty6**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__**, and **__**catherine10**__**, lots of reviews! Here is part two of the episode, hopefully it's more different to the episode than the first part was, and please review.**_

Leo and Paige walked back to the manor, Paige carrying Prue's head and Leo carrying Piper's. The heads were arguing about whose fault it was that their heads were now detached from their bodies.

"I was trying to help you Piper!" Prue said, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, well that went well didn't it?" Piper replied sarcastically. "Why didn't you use your deflection power thingy anyway?"

"I wasn't thinking about fighting the horseman, I was trying to get you out of the way! I said I'm sorry Piper!" Prue shouted.

Finally the group arrived in the manor, and Paige and Leo went into the sunroom and placed the protesting heads on top of it.

"Ow, Paige that hurts!" Prue protested.

"Easy Leo! Ouch!" Piper said, huffing.

"Sorry." The full-bodied people said apologetically.

"You alright there?" Paige asked.

"I feel slightly woozy," Piper complained.

"You want us to move you lower?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"No." The two oldest sisters said, and then looked at each other.

"Why not?" Prue complained.

"Because, I don't want Wyatt to see me, or us like this, he will freak out!" Piper rebuked.

"Fair enough," Prue conceded. "Leo, can you move the plant, it's right in my face!" Leo picked up the spiky plant awkwardly and moved it onto a table.

"So how were you planning on fixing this, since it's your fault we both got chopped?" Piper asked Prue, who rolled her eyes.

"I could check the book?" Paige suggested.

"No, I don't think that will work. I think we need to find the student who did this and reverse the magic." Prue replied.

"And vanquish them!" Piper added. The others looked at her. "What? I can wish."

"I think it's one of the students in our class," Paige told Prue.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well, who better to try and influence than one of the most powerful students in the school?" Paige explained. Prue thought about it.

"Ok, we should get them here." Prue said, receiving an alarmed look from Piper.

"What? You want to bring the head chopping horseman conjurer here?" She said disbelievingly.

"Well, if they're here then they can't really conjure the horseman." Paige put in.

"That's probably wise since you're targets now." Leo said.

"Oh no…" Piper murmured.

"What?" Prue said.

"Phoebe. She's still at Magic School." Piper explained worriedly.

"I'll go get her…" Leo started.

"No, Wyatt doesn't need two headless parents! Why don't we send Chris?" Piper objected. Paige nodded.

"We'll go and get him." Paige said, walking up the stairs with Leo. When Leo entered the nursery he saw Chris standing with a demon who seemed to be scanning Wyatt. Chris looked up, and when the demon noticed Leo and Paige he quickly shimmered out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leo yelled.

"Nothing. I mean, it's fine. The demon wasn't hurting him." Chris stammered.

"It's a demon, demons hurt people!" Leo shouted.

"Just let me explain…" Chris started.

"Get out." Leo said simply, his voice low.

"Paige? Just hear me out." Chris pleaded, looking into his aunts eyes.

"Ok, what was the demon doing?" Paige answered, and Leo looked at her disbelievingly, while Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't believe this…" Leo muttered.

"The demon can scan for evil. And could help us find out what turned him since we haven't found anything yet." Chris explained.

"Ok. But you should tell us first, we might take it the wrong way." Paige said.

"I can't believe you trust him after what he pulled!" Leo yelled, orbing out in frustration. Chris sighed.

"Ok, Chris, we need you to find Phoebe, she's at Magic School. Piper and Prue got chopped."

"What?" Chris said, startled.

"Oh, the headless horseman got them. But don't worry! They're still alive. Their bodies are still at Magic School. So you see why we need Phoebe?" Chris nodded, and walked out and through the door to the school. He quickly found Phoebe hanging around the large hall, and ran over to her.

"Where have you been? Didn't you hear that Piper and Prue were attacked by the horseman?" Chris asked.

"What? Oh no… I must have been in another classroom when he attacked. I was using my empathy to try and find the culprit." Phoebe explained.

"Um, their bodies are right there…" Chris pointed out, and Phoebe looked down at them awkwardly. "Well, whatever. You need to come back now, your sisters need you." Chris said, and Phoebe nodded, the pair turning and walking back to the manor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paige had been gathering the students from hers and Prue's class, and brought them back to the manor. She managed to bump into Phoebe and Chris along the way and they went into the manor together. Piper and Prue heard noises from their perch on the cabinet and were worried about what it was.

"Who is that?" Piper called out.

"Relax, it's me. And Chris found Phoebe, she's here too. I brought the students." Paige called back.

"Can we vanquish them now?" Prue asked Piper, who looked back wishfully.

Paige, Phoebe and Chris walked into the sunroom followed by some very rowdy students, and a couple who looked quite excited to be in the home of the Charmed Ones. Slick however was being particularly annoying, as usual, and Prue glared at him.

"Hey, I'm still your teacher even if I'm just a head." Prue said, narrowing her eyes at the student.

"Ok people. We know that one of you conjured the horseman. And none of you will leave here until we sort this out. Don't let this silly prank get anyone killed." Paige said, pacing in front of the students. As she said that no-one could leave, she was met with a loud groan.

"You think one of us did this?" Zachary asked. Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him, thinking she could sense panic from him.

"Obviously! Some telepath you are!" One of the other students said, causing all of them to get into a large argument. Piper rolled her eyes, and Phoebe and Paige walked over to the heads.

"This isn't working." Paige commented. Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of whinnying as the headless horseman appeared in the room and began charging around. Chris noticed the sunroom doors were open and telekinetically slammed them shut so that the horseman couldn't escape. The figure continued to charge around the room, swinging it's sword at Paige and Phoebe, before Gideon came running through the door on the staircase and produced another one in front of the horseman, who ran through it, the new door slamming behind it and disappearing again.

"So much for your theory of them not being able to conjure the horseman, Paige." Piper commented, Paige rolling her eyes at her sister. The adults with legs left the students to a reluctant Prue and Piper and went into the other room where Gideon had entered.

"We're not really having much luck so far," Paige said to Gideon.

"No, but I think I could sense someone feeling panicky when you mentioned that you thought one of them was responsible." Phoebe put in.

"Really? Who?" Chris inquired.

"I think it was the telepath. I need to go back in there to…" Phoebe started, but was interrupted by yelling from Prue and Piper. The group ran back into the sunroom where they found the heads gone and the students frozen.

"They're frozen. How did that happen?" Paige said.

"Piper?" Chris suggested.

"Not without hands, she couldn't have. And besides, she's gone." Phoebe replied.

"One of them must be faking it." Paige reasoned.

"Phoebe, do you think you could sense something from them?" Gideon asked, and Phoebe nodded, walking in front of the student that she had suspected before.

"Yeah, this is the one. He seems very angry." Phoebe stated, and with that, Zachary moved relaxed from his position, then vanished.

"What was that?" Paige asked.

"He must have astral projected. He probably used his telepathy to tap into Prue's power of astral projection. That must be how he froze the others too." Phoebe reasoned.

"I'll orb the students out, you go and find Zachary." Gideon said, walking over to the group of pupils and orbing out with them.

"Let's go," Phoebe said, running over to the entrance to Magic School with Paige and Chris following. After getting down the long corridor, they opened the massive doors and saw Prue and Piper's heads on the table.

"There they are!" Phoebe yelled, before hearing the horseman appear nearby. It galloped up to them, but Chris managed to throw it telekinetically and it disappeared.

"Well that was easy." Chris commented.

"Why didn't you think of doing that earlier Prue?" Piper asked bitterly.

"I told you, I was just thinking of getting you out of the way!" Prue argued.

"I guess the horseman goes away for a while if you use magic on it. I wonder why no-one thought of trying that before." Phoebe thought.

"Maybe they just panicked, they couldn't think of any way to stop it in the moments that the horseman appeared. It doesn't matter; it's gone for now so we need to get out of here." Paige said.

"No, I think we should stay. We should summon the horseman here and come up with a spell to get rid of it. At least if we're here no-one can get killed." Prue countered.

"Where's Zachary?" Chris asked, before noticing the student coming out from a corner. "Why did you chop my… charge's heads off?" He nearly said family but then remembered that no-one here could know, so stopped himself just in time.

"I had no choice." Zachary replied, his eyes cold.

"You were targeting teachers, right?" Paige said, tentatively stepping forwards. Zachary nodded.

"Paige." Phoebe warned.

"Why? What's wrong with teachers?" Paige pressed, continuing forwards.

"They keep me here against my will! They keep me away from my family and home, not thinking about what I want!" Zachary yelled.

"Look, magic takes away some of our lives too." Phoebe said, looking at Prue. "But you can't change who you are. You need to accept it." Zachary looked reluctant.

"It's ok. Just let it go." Paige said, and Zachary dropped his head down, clearly conceding to what they were saying.

"Right, can we come up with a spell now?" Prue asked.

"Yeah sure." Phoebe said, grabbing some paper and scribbling something on it. "Acceptable?" She asked, showing it to Prue and Piper.

"Actually, it needs to be a power of four spell, so just change three to four." Prue said, smiling slightly, and Phoebe crossed the word out and rewrote it.

"Ok, let's get this over with, I want my body back." Piper said impatiently.

The two sisters who were still able to stand walked over to the sisters without bodies and the four of them closed their eyes, summoning the horseman. Chris decided to get out of the way fairly quickly; he didn't know how this spell would play out. Zachary followed, as the horseman appeared, getting ready to charge towards them.

"Now!" Phoebe yelled.

"Power of four unite,

To end this grisly fight,

Reverse the rolls and make us whole." The four sisters chanted together, and the horseman blew up in a large cloud of fire, clearing to reveal Prue and Piper's heads attached to their bodies again. Prue sat up, feeling her body and Piper stood up, dusting herself off.

"I'm glad I moved out of the way then." Chris commented. Paige helped Prue up.

"Hey, our first power of four spell!" Paige said, grinning.

"Good to know it works too," Phoebe added.

* * *

Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Prue sat at the bar in P3, all with their own drinks, watching the band play. Prue hadn't been sure about going out, but the others dragged her out, saying that if anyone asked they would tell people she was a cousin that looked a lot like her. So she had eventually agreed to come; she had been really bored alone in the manor anyway and needed to get out.

"Great band Piper. The club looks great!" Prue commented. Piper smiled.

"Thanks!"

"So how does it feel to be in the big bad world again after all this time?" Phoebe asked, nudging her oldest sister.

"Amazing." Prue said simply.

"Where's Chris?" Paige asked.

"What, did you expect him to come? He's probably hit the book again, that's the only place he seems to be now." Phoebe commented.

"Well, as long as he's not on any reckless demon hunts then I'm fine." Piper said. "Though we still need to ask him about why he's been so distant since we found out who he was." The others nodded.

* * *

Chris was indeed at the book, still flicking through, not really sure what to look for. He looked up at the familiar sound of orbing to see Leo looking serious.

"What do you want Leo?" Chris asked.

"I want to know what you were doing to Wyatt." Leo said.

"I told you, the demon was scanning for evil. He wasn't hurting him I swear!" Chris said, huffing.

"I don't trust you. And I'm going to find out why the sisters suddenly seem to trust you completely." Leo said in a low voice.

"Is that a threat?" Chris asked.

"Yes. If I find out you're doing anything bad to Wyatt, or manipulating the sisters, you'll pay." Leo stated, orbing out after he finished. Chris sighed, and went over to sit on the sofa. _He'll never change,_ he thought. However much he thought he didn't care, he couldn't stop wishing that Leo would be a better father, even though he didn't know who Chris really was. That hope was drifting further away every time he talked to his father.

_**I hope you liked that chapter, and it wasn't too long. It's the longest so far but I wasn't going to cut it in half again because, well, I very likely won't be able to update for a week. I'm so sorry! I'm going on holiday, so probably won't have much time to write, also I don't know how good the wifi is there. But, I promise that I will update as soon as I possibly can! Meanwhile, please keep reviewing, and hopefully the chapter will be up soon.**_


	10. Chris' future

_**I'M BACK! I'm sorry I couldn't update, but now I have! I wrote whilst away so I hope you like it. Thanks to **__**highlander348**__**, **__**Angelicat2**__**, **__**MONEBUDDHA**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__**, **__**Beuty6**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**Chrishalliwell11 **__**and **__**CharmHeartL**__** for reviewing. This is another chapter between episodes, so enjoy! You've waited long enough. And keep reviewing!**_

Ever since Leo's threat, Chris had been even more on edge and distant. He had taken to orbing out whenever Leo came around, which was usually to see Wyatt, especially since Chris hated seeing Leo being so kind to Wyatt when he had been an awful father to Chris in the future.

It was one of these days when Piper, Prue and Chris were in the kitchen with Piper feeding little Wyatt, and Prue drinking coffee. Leo orbed in, about to talk to Piper when Chris orbed out again, and Leo glared at the spot where he had been standing.

"Something weird is going on with him." Prue commented.

"I know, he seems distant which you wouldn't expect now we know…" Piper started, but remembered Leo was there so kept her mouth shut about Chris' true identity. Leo looked up from where he was playing with Wyatt, looking slightly suspicious at the way Piper cut off her sentence. He knew they were hiding something, and he wanted to find out.

"I'll go talk to him." Prue sighed, sensing for him and orbing after him. She had practiced her new whitelighter powers a lot and had been learning quickly, with a little help from Paige and Leo.

She sensed Chris on top of Golden Gate Bridge, and when she arrived he was sat cross-legged on a beam slightly above the platform. It was sunset, and the sky was painted with pink, blue and orange. Chris just stared at the sky, not really noticing when Prue orbed in after him.

"Chris!" She called out to him, and he looked up at Prue, standing and jumping down to stand in front of her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Look, I know something's up. We can all see it. You're being especially cold to Piper." He looked away. "Is she a bad mum in the future? Because I think that's what she's thinking."

"What? No, never! She was great!" He objected quickly.

"Then what?" Prue pressed. Chris shifted, clearly not wanting to answer, but Prue just stood there, her arms folded.

"Something happens in the future…" Chris started. "I don't really want to talk about it." Prue studied him carefully.

I think I can guess." Prue stated, making Chris look up, startled by her response. "I've seen people who've lost family before." Prue said. Chris looked down again, Prue guessed to hide any tears that would threaten to fall.

"Listen, you've come back from the future to save Wyatt right?" Chris nodded. "So maybe stopping Wyatt from turning evil will save Piper. You can't be distant to her now; if she still dies in your future then you should make the most of seeing her while you can." Prue argued.

"But…" Chris objected.

"No. Don't push her or us away." Prue said. Chris nodded in submission, but still looked upset. "What else is there? Come on, I can tell." Prue pleaded.

"It's just… Leo." Chris stammered.

"I thought so. Don't think we haven't noticed you orb out when he comes." Prue commented. "So, what had Leo done?"

"I know he still doesn't trust me. The other day when you first went to Magic School, I had a demon look at Wyatt because he can scan for evil, but Leo came in and immediately thought the worst. Later he came by and basically said he didn't trust me. He doesn't know I'm his son but it's hard to see him, especially when he clearly loves Wyatt so much. As I've said before, he's not the world's greatest dad in the future, not to me anyway."

"Do you want us to tell him about you?" Prue asked.

"No!" Chris blurted out. "Not yet anyway." Prue nodded in understanding.

"Can you come back to the manor now then?" Prue said smiling, and Chris almost smiled, nodding, and the two witchlighters orbed out.

They reappeared in the kitchen, where Leo must have already left. He had just come to see Wyatt before being called away by the elders. Wyatt was now playing with his food and deciding it would be a good idea to throw it on the floor. Piper looked a little flustered; she was rushing around after little Wyatt and looked up when she saw her sister and son orb in together.

"Are you ok Piper?" Prue asked, noticing her panicked expression.

"No, not really. There's an emergency at the club. Can you watch Wyatt for me please?" Piper asked quickly, and Prue laughed.

"Of course I can sweetie! No problem." Prue replied, walking over to Wyatt who looked up at her innocently. "You go and sort out the club." Piper thanked her oldest sister and rushed out of the manor to P3.

"Wyatt, why were you throwing your food on the floor, huh?" Prue asked, and Wyatt giggled. "You were making things difficult for your mummy."

"Can we talk about something other than Wyatt's food please?" Chris put in, looking awkward.

"Like, demon?" Prue yelled after looking up and seeing a large demon shimmer in. Immediately Wyatt put up his glowing blue shield which engulfed Chris and Prue. Prue's head dropped as she astral projected behind the demon and threw it down on the floor while it was confused. Her astral projection faded as Chris ran out of Wyatt's shield, about to throw it using telekinesis when it shimmered out again, clearly not wanting to be vanquished. Chris turned, frustrated, as Prue looked up again and Wyatt took down his shield.

"Is Wyatt ok?" Chris asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he had his shield up the whole time so the demon couldn't get to him." Prue assured him.

"We need to find this demon in the Book of Shadows before it attacks us again." Chris stated, and he walked out while Prue grabbed Wyatt, and they both proceeded to the attic.

* * *

Piper came into the manor about an hour later, and quickly saw the mess from the demon attack. Worried, she ran into the kitchen, but when neither Prue, Chris nor Wyatt were there she ran upstairs, hoping they'd be in the attic. She found Wyatt standing in his playpen and Prue and Chris by the book.

"What happened? There was a mess downstairs." Piper asked worriedly.

"Demon attack." Chris said simply. "That's why we're looking in the book." He explained.

"Don't worry, Wyatt's fine. He actually protected us with his shield." Prue reassured. Piper picked up Wyatt and caressed his hair, looking thankful.

"What's the demon then?" Piper inquired.

"This one," Chris said, turning the book around to show his mother. "It's a Chameleon Demon. You faced one soon after you met Paige. They can turn into any object."

"How did you vanquish that one?" Prue asked.

"We didn't, it… just disappeared. But there's a vanquishing spell here, see?" Piper explained, and then pointed to the ancient page.

"Ok, that's easy then. We just wait for it to show up and vanquish it?" Chris said.

"Well, it could be here now. You said it can turn into any object, so is anything out of place here?" Prue pointed out.

"That chair?" Piper suggested. A small red seat stood alone, and Piper was sure she didn't recognise it. "One way to find out." With that, Piper blew up the chair, and it quickly changed into the same large demon that had attacked before, looking very annoyed.

"Go now!" Chris yelled. Piper ran over to the book where Prue was and they both began to chant.

"Evil hiding in plain sight,

I use this spell with all my might,

To stop your changing form and shape,

This vanquish seals your fate."

When they finished speaking, the demon, looking shocked, yelled and went up in scorching flames, then disappeared. Piper grinned, and Chris smiled a little.

"Now that was a vanquish!" Piper said happily.

"Piper, I've been thinking." Prue started, and Piper turned to look at her. "I think with the amount of demons attacking, and with the fact that we need to protect Wyatt, we should do some training. All four of us, just to practice our powers." She suggested. Piper looked thoughtful, then nodded.

"Alright. After all, I need to protect Wyatt. And it would probably do us good. We'll talk to Phoebe and Paige when they get back." Piper agreed. Chris nodded to in agreement, then orbed out so he could be alone for a while.

"What did he say when you talked to him?" Piper asked Prue.

"Well, he told me something happens to you in the future, that's why he's scared of getting close to you. But don't worry; you're not a bad mum. He said you were great," Prue replied, smiling, and Piper smiled at the last bit.

"Anything else?" Piper pressed.

"It's Leo. Chris told me Leo threatened him because he still doesn't trust him, and he finds it hard to see him with Wyatt because Leo isn't around much in his future." Prue explained. Piper nodded slowly, taking it in.

"LE…" Piper started, but then Prue covered her mouth. "What?" She asked indignantly.

"I don't think Chris wants the trouble. And he doesn't want Leo to find out about him yet either." Prue explained, and Piper sighed, but gave in.

* * *

When Paige got back from her temp job and Phoebe got back from the office, Piper and Prue asked them about the training. The two younger sisters seemed keen, and they decided to start then. They trooped into the attic and stopped in the middle.

"So I think we should make it like a duel." Prue suggested. "We test our powers on each other."

"Phoebe, you could practice channelling our powers using your empathy. You've done it a couple of times before, right?" Piper said, and Phoebe nodded enthusiastically.

First, Prue threw Phoebe telekinetically, and she flew into Paige. Paige orbed a pot at Prue but she deflected it. Phoebe levitated into the air and kicked Piper, but she ducked and pulled Phoebe down. Phoebe then used her empathy to tap into Prue's power and threw Piper across the attic. Piper stood up, and then quickly froze the pot that Prue had deflected towards her and picked it out of the air, placing it on the floor. Phoebe and Prue engaged in hand-to-hand combat, each deflecting each other's moves, Phoebe sometimes levitating and Prue throwing her back down telekinetically. Paige orbed objects at Piper, who froze them mid air. Then, Prue turned to Paige and they threw objects at each other, both deflecting them, and Phoebe intercepting a few while channelling her sister's powers. Paige orbed behind Phoebe and pushed her down, and they got into another hand-to-hand fight.

After a while, they all agreed to have a break, since they had been at it for quite a while. They all seemed pretty evenly matched, though Piper got a little annoyed that she couldn't really blow things up, since she could actually kill someone. Piper and Phoebe decided that Phoebe could practice channelling Piper's power to blow things up on objects. The first time she tried she almost got Paige, she was aiming for a table but it hit the floor right next to her younger sister, sending splinters flying from the floor. She tried again, aiming for a chair but hit the wall. After several attempts she got very close to her target, and then they decided to stop before Phoebe actually blew someone up.

* * *

Later in the evening, Chris orbed back to the manor after spending the day in the back of P3. He appeared in the sunroom where Piper was sat holding Wyatt.

"Hi." He said, noticing her sitting down.

"Hi." Piper replied, smiling a little. "You want to sit down?" She asked, and he went to sit down somewhat reluctantly.

"How was your witch duel?" Chris asked.

"Good. Phoebe's using her empathy to tap into other people's powers, and we were all pretty even." Piper answered. "Prue told me what you talked about on the bridge this morning." Chris looked up, looking sad.

"Everything?" He asked.

"Well, she said that you told her something happens to me in your future." She explained. Chris nodded slowly, silently thanking Prue that she hadn't told her sister that she died. "And that you didn't want to get close to me in case you get hurt." Chris just stared at the floor, not saying anything. "Does it happen soon?"

"I can't tell you." He said, looking up. "It could change the future in even worse ways."

"Isn't that why you came back, to change the future? You could have already changed mine." Piper said. "So, whatever happens, clearly it doesn't happen until after you're born, so, save it. Ok?"

"Ok mum." He replied, and then looked surprised at having called Piper mum.

Huh?" Piper replied, also slightly shocked. She smiled, and Chris managed to smile too. After a moment, Piper put Wyatt in his playpen and went to hug Chris. The pair embraced, Chris letting himself go more than he had up to that point since being in the past.

_**There you go, chapter 10. Hope you like it. The last bit with Chris and Piper was based on the scene in 'Hyde School Reunion', but I felt they needed that kind of moment and Chris needs to loosen up around them a bit. So there you go. I hope you liked the witch duel; I wanted to especially thank **__**highlander348**__** and **__**WinerRain36**__** for giving me some great ideas so far. Please review, and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, it will probably be one chapter and then the next episode.**_


	11. The real world is the issue

_**Thanks **__**MONEBUDDHA**__**, **__**highlander348**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__**, **__**Beuty6**__** and **__**tbell68**__** for reviewing. There will be this chapter then the next one will be the first half of 'I Dream of Phoebe', there's a couple of issues I need to sort out first in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and keep reviewing!**_

Piper and Chris were still hugging when Leo orbed in, looking quite confused when he saw the scene in front of him. Chris pulled away quickly and took to his habit of orbing away from Leo. Piper looked up, seeing the suspicious look of Leo.

"Piper, who is Chris?" Leo pressed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Piper replied bluntly.

"Oh, come on. I know you know something." Leo argued.

"It's none of your business!" Piper suddenly yelled, storming out of the sunroom to her bedroom. Prue came up from her room in the basement, having heard the argument and looked at Leo, expecting an answer when the doorbell rang. Prue went to get it but was interrupted by Leo.

"You can't get that. Remember, you're meant to be dead?" Leo explained, and Prue reluctantly went to hide in a different room, though she peeked round the corner to see who it was.

Leo opened the door to see Darryl standing there, and Prue breathed in sharply. _He doesn't know,_ she thought, wrestling with herself as to whether to go out or not.

"Darryl, what's up?" Leo asked.

"Nothing really, I just hadn't heard from you or the sisters in a while, I was just wondering if anything had happened." Darryl explained. It was at this point that Prue decided she could show herself, after all he knew about their magic, though she still wasn't sure how he would react. When she walked in, Darryl just looked at her, looking stunned and not sure what to say. He knew about the sister's magic of course but he never expected to see Prue again. After all, he thought even magic couldn't reverse death.

"Prue…" He tried to say something more but couldn't.

"Hi Darryl." She replied, smiling.

"How…?" He started, but then went to hug Prue. She hugged him back, and both seemed a little teary.

"The elders made me a whitelighter. Well, part whitelighter. I don't know how but they made me part witch too to make an all new power of four." Prue explained. Darryl just looked amazed.

"So you're staying here again?" He asked.

"Yep. My sisters made the basement into a bedroom for me since Paige had my old room." She answered. Piper came back down, and Leo orbed out, wanting to avoid another argument with his wife, so Piper walked over to where Prue and Darryl were stood.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Piper.

"Sorry. It's been a little hectic around here lately; I guess we never thought about it." Piper explained.

"No wonder. But, how is this going to work. I mean… out in the world. Everyone thinks you're dead Prue." He said, turning back to Prue.

"We're… still working on that part." Prue said truthfully, but Piper seemed deep in thought all of a sudden and left the pair to go up to the attic.

She walked over to the book, calling out for Paige on the way. The youngest sister orbed in quickly, looking over to where Piper was now by the book.

"What's up? Did something happen?" Paige asked.

"Not exactly, but I had an idea." Piper replied, and Paige walked over, intrigued.

"Why are you looking at the page for the Angels of Destiny?" She asked.

"I was thinking about Prue's situation. The Angel of Destiny still owes us, right? Because we never took that deal. I figured we could summon him and ask him to alter people's memories of Prue's death." Piper explained, and Paige looked keen.

"That's a great idea! So, is that the summoning spell?" Paige asked, and Piper nodded.

"But we need Phoebe." Piper pointed out, but Paige orbed out to Phoebe's office to go and get her. A couple of minutes later Paige orbed back with Phoebe in tow and the pair walked over to Piper.

"Ok, let's do this." Phoebe said.

"Power of Three,

We summon thee,

And call to us,

The Angel of Destiny." The trio chanted, and a cloud of tiny lights swirled around, forming into a female angel in blue robes.

"Why did you summon me?" The angel asked.

"You're not the one we met before." Phoebe commented.

"There are many of us, not just one." She explained.

"Oh. Well, whatever." Piper said. "You still owe us a favour for vanquishing the Source, right?" The angel nodded slowly.

"We're sure you know about what recently happened with Prue." Paige said, and again the Angel of Destiny nodded.

"We want you to change people's memories so that they think Prue was in a coma for these past few years and recently woke up." Piper stated, hands on hips.

"So that Prue can live properly again instead of having to stay in the manor all day. You owe her right? She never got the option of living a normal life and she worked against the Source too. She died for it. So you owe her." Phoebe added.

"Also, we want people who know about our magic to remember things as they were." Piper said. The angel seemed to think about it, and then looked steadily at them.

"We accept your request. It will be completed in the next few hours." She answered, and the sister's breathed a sigh of relief. The Angel of Destiny then disappeared in a sparkle of small lights which floated up towards the ceiling then vanished.

The three younger sisters decided to keep it to themselves until the next day, when it would definitely be done, so that Prue wouldn't go out and when wouldn't have been completed. Phoebe especially was nearly bursting, but even she managed to keep it a secret.

When Prue went upstairs from the basement the next morning she was met with all of her sisters up before her, sitting around the table.

"Well, this is unusual. I'm the last up," Prue commented, sitting down next to Phoebe.

"We need to tell you something." Paige said. Prue looked worried even though her sisters were all beaming.

"We talked to the Angel of Destiny. You're alive again in the eyes of the rest of the world." Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue said.

"She changed people's memories so they think you were in a coma for the last couple of years. You're free." Piper said, smiling. A grin spread across Prue's face.

"So I can go out? I can get a job? Do all of that stuff again?" Prue asked. The others nodded, and Prue hugged all of them, her eyes teary. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. It was Piper's idea," Paige said. When the sisters had settled again, Piper remembered what happened with Chris.

"Chris opened up to me last night. I think that's thanks to you Prue." Piper said. The others smiled, glad that Chris was coming out of his shell a little.

"That's great sweetie." Phoebe replied.

* * *

Chris was in the back room of P3, having woken up pretty recently. He was just getting ready to go out when Leo orbed in.

"Go away Leo." Chris said.

"What do the sisters know about you?" Leo asked simply.

"It's none of your concern." Chris replied.

"See, that's what Piper said. I know there's something going on." Leo said. "You two were hugging last night too."

"Look, stay out of my business, ok?!" Chris yelled, pushing past Leo and out of the small room. Leo looked after him, looking angry. He was more determined than ever to find out who Chris was.

_**I promise Leo will find out soon. I've already come up with the idea, so I just need to write it. Like I said, next chapter is part one of 'I Dream of Phoebe'. Thanks **__**highlander348**__** for the great ideas for this chapter! Review please, and the next chapter will be up soon!**_


	12. I Dream of Phoebe part one

_**Ok, firstly, I'm sorry **__**Seeking Shadows**__** that you didn't understand. The Angel of Destiny changed people's memories so that they thought Prue was in a coma, except the people who know about their magic such as Darryl and Victor. The world doesn't know about magic. I hope that clears it up, but thanks for reviewing anyway. Also thank you **__**Beuty6**__**, **__**MONEBUDDHA**__**, **__**highlander348**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__**, **__**Angel1178**__**, and **__**WinerRain36.**__** As I've said, this chapter is set during 'I Dream of Phoebe'. So enjoy, and review.**_

Prue was sat in the sunroom, catching up with some TV when she heard the jingle of orbs behind her, and turning, she saw the bright blue lights form into Chris. Prue stood up, giving him her full attention, and he walked over to her.

"I need your help." Chris said simply. Prue gave him a questioning look. "Well, I've been so focused on saving Wyatt that I didn't think about me. This month is my conception date, and Piper and Leo aren't together." He rushed, and Prue had to concentrate to keep up.

"Ok, I see why you didn't talk to Piper about this. But, er, this sounds like more Phoebe's thing to be honest. She should be home soon." Prue said. Chris huffed and plonked himself on a chair, waiting for Phoebe. Unexpectedly, she came rushing through the door like something very important was happening. Chris stood up again and Prue just looked at her, confused.

"Phoebe…" Chris started but was interrupted.

"I got a premonition. We need to go, come on." Phoebe hurried the others.

"Go where?" Prue asked. Phoebe stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, yeah, I need to scry. I'll use this letter, that's what I got the premonition from." Phoebe said, holding up a letter, and then she ran upstairs to get the scrying crystal and map, and promptly skipped back down again with the objects. While Phoebe held the small crystal above the map, waving it around and waiting for it to drop, Prue decided to step in for Chris.

"Chris needs our help. It's about Piper and Leo." Phoebe looked up from the map but continued to swing the crystal. "We need to get them back together this month or Chris will disappear." Prue explained.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you split them up?" Phoebe pointed out, looking at Chris, who turned away, exasperated, while Prue gave her a look. "Just saying."

"That doesn't matter now, it's happened. So, what are we going to do?" Prue asked. Just at that moment the crystal dropped, pointing far away from America on the map.

"Great." Chris said sarcastically. Prue grabbed Phoebe's arm and her and Chris orbed to where the crystal had pointed. They were in a sandy cave in the middle of a desert, but no-one was around.

"You sure your scrying wasn't off?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. This was where my premonition was." Phoebe rebuked.

"But why would someone here send a letter to an advice columnist in San Francisco? It could be a trap." Prue pointed out, but Phoebe just shrugged. Suddenly a sword passed between Prue and Phoebe, cutting Prue's arm slightly, and the trio turned around to see two men standing there, swords in their hands. Phoebe threw a potion at one, vanquishing him, and Prue threw the other into a wall using telekinesis, and then threw her potion at him, engulfing him in flames.

"Is that it? Where's the innocent?" Prue started, but saw an energy ball heading towards Chris so stepped in front of him and used her deflection to knock it back. The energy ball bounced off the small blue shield and hit the demon it had come from, who was sitting on a flying carpet, and dropped a pink bottle he had been holding in surprise at the hit, though the energy ball didn't vanquish him. Chris turned, about to throw the demon, but he turned the carpet around and flew away.

"Was that a flying carpet?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess. But what's this?" Prue replied, walking over to the bottle and picking it up. She rubbed the sand off it and pink smoke erupted from the top, forming into a woman dressed in purple clothes.

"Thank you!" The woman said, looking grateful.

"Are you Jinny?" Phoebe asked, walking over to her, and she nodded.

"Are you a genie?" Prue asked, and Jinny turned to her.

"Yes, master." She replied, smiling. Chris shook his head in astonishment, before Prue grabbed Phoebe again and they orbed back to the manor with Jinny in tow. They reappeared in the sunroom.

"Shall we call Leo to heal your arm?" Phoebe asked Prue, noticing her bleeding arm. Prue nodded.

"I could heal that for you master!" Jinny said, but Prue shook her head while Phoebe called Leo. Leo orbed in seconds later, and Phoebe pointed to Prue, so Leo walked over and raised his hands above the cut, the golden light appearing and her wound closing.

"Thanks." Prue said.

"We should go and find the demon in the book." Prue suggested.

"You got a good look at him?" Leo asked, and the two sisters nodded. The group paraded up the stairs and Phoebe and Prue went over to the book.

"My last master will be coming back soon. You should free me so he can't get me!" Jinny protested, but Phoebe looked up.

"We've encountered a genie before, you're tricksters. So no wishing until we're sure." Phoebe said, directing the last part at Prue, who nodded in agreement.

"I'll go and get Paige and Piper." Chris said.

"Ok, Paige is at a temp job and Piper's… with Greg." Phoebe replied. Chris looked thoughtful.

"Greg… As in Greg the fireman?" He asked, almost in horror. "The one's she's really attracted to? Doesn't that bother you?" He asked Leo.

"If she's happy." Leo said, and Chris just looked away. "Besides, why does it matter to you?"

"No reason." Chris dismissed. Leo looked at him suspiciously.

"I've petitioned the elders to send you back to the future. You don't belong here." Leo said coldly.

"What?" Chris, Prue and Phoebe all said.

"You don't know what you're doing Leo." Prue said.

"Look, you've warned us about Wyatt so there's no reason for you to stay." Leo objected. Chris shook his head, and then orbed out to get the two missing sisters. After a few moments of looking in the book, Prue stopped flicking the pages and pointed to one entry.

"Bosk, that's him." Jinny looked over, and nodded.

"He's a low level demon. There's a vanquishing potion." Prue said, and Phoebe went over to get the ingredients and brew the potion. Just then Paige orbed in, looking excited.

"Are you the genie?" Paige asked Jinny, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Jinny the genie!" Phoebe called to Paige.

"Why don't you just wish for Bosk to be vanquished?" Jinny asked Prue.

"Because, we said no wishes." Prue objected.

"But, he has an army of forty thieves! And a flying carpet!" Jinny argued.

"Thirty eight actually, we vanquished two." Phoebe called over from where she was brewing the potion. Suddenly, some large earrings appeared on Paige, who looked around in frustration.

"Jinny, did you do that?" Prue asked.

"No, it's Richard." Paige said. "Ever since I brought up stripping his powers he's been showering me with gifts!"

"Well, go deal with him. We're fine here for now." Phoebe said, as the potion blew up with a puff of smoke. Paige orbed out, looking grateful, when Chris orbed in with Piper.

"Where'd Paige go?" He asked.

"She'll be back." Prue replied.

"Ok, let's hurry. I want to get back to Greg. What does this demon even want?" Piper asked.

"Zanbar." Jinny said mysteriously, and was faced with looks of confusion. "The lost city, it held an evil empire. If Bosk gets it, he will be unstoppable."

"Ok, that's bad then." Prue said.

"So, are we going to summon him?" Piper asked. Phoebe nodded, walking over with the potion after she put some of the liquid into a bottle and put a cork in the top.

"Um, Jinny, could you go back into the bottle?" Prue asked, and Jinny reluctantly swirled into smoke which was sucked back into the bottle.

"Ok, we're ready to go…" Prue started, before Bosk came crashing through the window on his carpet, knocking the potion out of Phoebe's hand and the bottle out of Prue's. Chris pulled the potion towards him quickly and threw it at Bosk, but a pendant around his neck glowed and he seemed unaffected.

"Plan B?" Chris shouted towards the sisters. Bosk looked at the bottle, but before he could reach it, Prue began to yell.

"Jinny I wish you free!" The pink smoke erupted from the bottle and engulfed Prue. Where Prue had been crouching, Jinny was now standing smugly, and threw a fireball at Bosk, vanquishing him. Before she could reach the bottle, Leo ran over and grabbed it while Piper tried to blow her up unsuccessfully, hitting the sofa instead. Jinny hurled herself on to the carpet and flew away before Piper could try and blow her up again.

"One demon is replaced with another." Piper commented, throwing up her arms in frustration.

"Um, where's Prue?" Phoebe asked, and then Leo looked into the bottle, hearing a small voice.

"Um, she's in here." He said, pointing to the bottle. "It says on the bottle that anyone who sets the genie free will take her place."

"Well, we can't read Arabic you know!" Phoebe pointed out.

Leo placed the bottle on a table and Phoebe looked into it, smirking slightly at Prue.

"Will you get out of there?" Phoebe asked a very frustrated Prue.

"I can't!" She yelled. "I think only Leo can." Phoebe looked up at Leo, who reluctantly walked over and commanded her out of the bottle. She came out looking very annoyed, while Piper and Phoebe tried not to burst out laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny." Prue said sarcastically. "How are we going to get out of this?"

"We need to get Jinny to wish you free, and reverse the magic." Chris said.

"Oh great. How are we going to get her to do that?" Prue asked, and Chris shrugged.

"I'll call Paige again," Piper said, walking out of the attic. The others looked after her then turned their attention back to Prue, who was looking disgustedly in a mirror.

"I need to take Chris Up There now. The elders will have decided what to do with him." Leo interrupted. Chris looked at him.

"You can't do that!" Chris objected.

"Why not? You don't belong here." Leo argued.

"I've done nothing wrong though! What do you want from me?"

"Actually, I wish you'd just tell me who you really are!" Leo yelled back, and Prue and Phoebe looked at each other, realising what Leo had just done, and Prue clapped her hands together, unwillingly granting his wish.

_**So there you go, it's split in half again. Hope you liked it, please review and I should have the next chapter up soon. **_


	13. I Dream Of Phoebe part two

_**Good chapter? I came up with the idea about Leo finding out a while ago so I hope you liked that. By the way, anyone else excited about Doctor Who? I am VERY excited. Anyway, thanks for reviewing **__**highlander348**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__** and **__**Beuty6.**__** This is part two, so enjoy, and review. **_

After Prue clapped her hands together and nodded her head, Chris seemed to almost glaze over. His face seemed a blank, and he started talking clearly without control over it.

"I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell, yours and Piper's son." Chris said in monotone, then seemed to snap out of it and clap his hands to his face when he realised what had happened. He looked at Leo, who had a completely shocked face, and orbed out.

"Chris, wait!" Phoebe started, but Chris had already gone. "Great." She muttered.

"Leo, are you ok?" Prue asked, seeing Leo's shocked and confused expression. He just shook his head, nothing coming out of his mouth, and orbed out too.

"Great. Just great. This is a messy situation." Phoebe sighed. Paige orbed back into the attic looking not so great either.

"That was quick; I thought you were helping Richard?" Prue asked. Paige looked at her oldest sister, and began to smile as she took in her outfit.

"Well, I got Richard's family…" She started.

"Wait, aren't most of them dead?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Yes, I summoned them. Anyway, it didn't go so well so, here I am. What happened to you Prue?" Paige asked, cracking into fits of laughter and Phoebe following soon after.

"Great. I ask about what's up and you're laughing at me. I got turned into a genie. We didn't read the warning label." Prue replied, crossing her arms and glaring at her sisters. Paige looked at her confused, but Prue just waved her arm, meaning she'd explain later.

"Where's Piper?" Paige asked, looking around.

"She went to call you, she'll be downstairs. Let's go, I'll just grab the crystals in case Jinny attacks again." Phoebe said, bounding over to grab the box of crystals and then walking downstairs with Prue and Paige. They found Piper in the sunroom.

"There you are Paige; I was trying to call you!" Piper said, holding up her arms in frustration.

"Sorry. But, why do you seem in a rush? Is it Greg?" Paige apologised. Piper looked awkward. "Because you know Chris is half-whitelighter, not half fireman." She pointed out.

"I know, I just haven't found the way to break up with him yet. How am I meant to explain it? My son has come back from the future so I need to get back together with my ex-husband to conceive him?" Piper said.

"Yeah, well, we have bigger issues right now." Prue interrupted.

"Like?" Piper asked.

"Like how to get me out of this stupid costume. How to stop me being a genie." Prue pointed out, sounding irritated.

"Oh, right, yeah. Hey Paige, maybe you could get one of Richard's relatives to help us out?" Phoebe asked.

"Why?" Paige asked, tipping her head to one side in confusion.

"Because we could get a ghost to possess Jinny and wish Prue free again." Piper realised.

"Oh right! Ok, I'll go get one of them. I'll be back soon." Said Paige, orbing out. Just after that, Jinny shimmered in with several warriors holding swords, clearly ready for a fight. Prue backed away, not really being able to do much as a genie, while Phoebe engaged one of them in a fight.

"Paige!" Prue called out; doing the only thing she could think of. While Piper blew up one warrior, Paige orbed in, and taking in the scene in front of her, orbed another warrior's sword out of his hands and ran it through his chest, the vanquishing flames engulfing him. Phoebe vanquished the last warrior until only Jinny was left. She was going for the bottle, which Prue yelled to point out, so Paige called for the crystals and orbed them into a circle around the demon, who stopped in her tracks.

"You really think this can hold me?" Jinny asked, sounding almost insulted. She put a hand out to try and get through but got zapped, so she pulled her arm back and shook it.

"Not for long, that's why we're going to keep an eye on you." Phoebe said, her arms folded.

"Um, guys?" Piper said, and the others turned to face her. "Where's Prue?" She asked, and they turned to see Richard, who had followed Paige after she heard Prue's call, holding the bottle and materialising away.

* * *

Chris had orbed up to the bridge, he sat with his head dropped down, cross-legged and holding back tears. Leo had found out, he was screwed. How could he let this happen? _I might as well say goodbye to my existence_ he thought bitterly.

He'd been up there for an hour or so before Leo finally decided to show up. He orbed in and saw Chris, who looked up at the sound of orbing.

"You here to give me grief? Tell me you don't believe me?" Chris said coldly.

"No. You couldn't have been lying, Prue granted the wish to tell me who you really are. There's no way you could have lied." Leo replied.

"So, you believe me?" Chris asked, standing up. Leo nodded. "Great." Chris said, clearly not meaning it.

"Look, I'm guessing the sisters already know." Leo said, and Chris nodded like it was obvious. "Why didn't they tell me?"

"Because I didn't want them to." Chris replied simply.

"Why not? Surely I have a right to know? I'm your father Chris!" Leo objected.

"No, Leo, you don't. You lost that right when you abandoned me!" Chris yelled, orbing out again. Leo sighed in frustration; he didn't know how he could even try to get through to the young witchlighter.

* * *

"Richard!" Paige called after her boyfriend. "He must have followed me. We were arguing when I went to get a ghost, which I have done by the way. Richard's dad is waiting in limbo for me to call him." Jinny's protesting interrupted their thoughts.

"When I get out and get my empire, I'm going to rid the world of you witches." She said in disgust and anger.

"When you're back in the bottle, I'll put you in the microwave. Would you like that?" Phoebe rebuked. Chris orbed in looking upset. "You ok?" Phoebe asked him.

"I'll be fine, let's just get back to this demon." Chris answered.

"Prue got taken by Richard." Piper explained, walking over to her son.

"Well I'll orb over there, grab the bottle." Chris offered.

"No, he's a little crazy right now, he could hurt you." Paige said. "I need to strip his powers." Chris nodded in submission.

* * *

Prue ran back and forth in her bottle, desperately trying to tip it over so she could get out. She didn't know where she was, but she knew it couldn't be good. When she finally tipped it over, red smoke flew out of the bottle and formed into the oldest Charmed One. She looked over at Richard who was frantically searching for something.

"Richard? What are you doing?" Prue asked.

"I need my book of wishes; it's around here somewhere…" Richard said, still looking around.

"Why? Why didn't you let me out?"

"I'm not ready. I just need Paige to accept me." Richard answered.

"Look, I don't really know you that well, but from what I can see and what I've heard magic hurts you, so why not just strip your powers like Paige is suggesting?" Prue protested.

"Because, look at me. I'm handling it aren't I?" Richard asked.

"Not from where I'm standing." Prue replied quietly. Richard stopped his rushing around and looked at Prue.

"I've had magic my whole life, I just can't imagine not having it." Richard replied.

"But look at what it's doing to you! You're pushing your family away, pushing Paige away. Magic will leave you with no-one." Prue argued. Richard seemed to be giving in, when Paige orbed in, a potion in her hands.

"Is that the power stripping potion?" Richard asked Paige, who nodded. "Give it to me." She was about to hand it over, smiling, until Jinny shimmered in behind them and grabbed Paige, throwing her into the hallway.

When Paige had left, Phoebe, Chris and Piper had gone another room, Phoebe filling Piper in on what had happened with Leo and Chris, and Chris lurking in a corner. They heard a crash as Jinny broke out of the cage, but she shimmered away before they could stop her.

Now, Jinny was fighting Paige who fought furiously against the attacks. Richard grabbed the genie bottle, and before Prue could stop him, he wished her free. The pair swapped places after being engulfed in smoke and Prue immediately leapt into the battle.

"Chris!" Prue called, and seconds later Chris orbed in with Piper and Phoebe. Prue deflected an energy ball heading for Paige and Piper tried to blow up Jinny over and over, though it didn't vanquish her. Paige called out for Richard's father who appeared fairly quickly, as the sisters continued to dodge attacks. He leaped into Jinny's body and after a moment, she stopped. Jinny walked over to the bottle and wished Richard free, and then his dad jumped out of the body again.

"Thanks." Paige said, as he faded away. Jinny shouted as she got sucked back into the bottle, looking very annoyed and angry. Richard came out, and Paige went over to hug him. Chris and Prue orbed the others out so Paige and Richard could talk alone.

"So, you wanted the power stripping potion? What changed your mind?" Paige asked, picking up the small bottle from the floor.

"Prue, actually. She told me that I was pushing everyone away, so magic would leave me with no-one." Richard replied, taking the potion from Paige's hand and drinking it.

"I guess I can't really be around you anymore. I'd just bring magic into your life." Paige said, tears in her eyes.

"I guess so." Richard said, and the pair embraced for the final time.

* * *

Piper had managed to see Greg just before his shift started and told him she had to break up with him. Of course there were questions but Piper avoided them as best she could. She arrived back at the manor fairly late in the evening, and taking off her jacket, walked into the kitchen.

"Leo!" She called out, and her husband appeared in blue and white orbs.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I think you know. It's about Chris." Piper replied.

"I know he's our son." Leo said.

"Are you going to push him away?" She asked, not sure what the answer would be.

"Well, apparently I did that enough in the future. He doesn't want to speak to me." Leo answered truthfully. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"Well, you weren't exactly nice to him when he came here." Piper pointed out. "But, whatever the reason is, it happens in the future. You can change it. You just have to keep trying to get through to him."

"Yeah," Leo replied, sounding unconvinced. "I never stopped loving you." He said to Piper. Piper went up to him, and the couple embraced, locked in a passionate kiss.

_**Alright, chapter's over. What did you think? Drop me some reviews and tell me. This was very different to the episode, and it was quite fun to write! I would have updated tomorrow but Doctor Who is on, and the night after I'm at a sleepover, so I thought I'd update sooner rather than later, so I don't keep you waiting :) Please review!**_


	14. New power

_**Alrighty, sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. Thanks for the reviews from **__**highlander348**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**Beuty6**__**,**__** kindleflame5**__** and **__**lizardmomma. **__**Probably two filler chapters this time, but we'll see. So, here's the chapter, and keep reviewing please.**_

Piper was busying herself around the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone. It had been a couple of days since the situation with the genie and Piper had been in a pretty good mood since her and Leo were back together. In fact, after a little persuasion from Phoebe and Prue, they had decided to do another handfasting ceremony to renew their vows. Chris had been avoiding Leo since he found out but seemed fine around Piper and his aunts.

Piper was making pancakes, she wanted to gather everyone to celebrate both Prue's return and the fact that her and Leo were together. She'd just poured some more batter in when she burnt her hand on the side of the frying pan. She pulled it away and shook her hand to try and get rid of the pain, when the pan froze into solid ice. Piper just stood there, rooted to the spot, not sure what just happened. She heard Prue coming up from the basement but didn't move, she was still shocked at what had happened.

"Prue!" She called out as her older sister emerged from her room, rubbing her eyes. The ice was melting rather quickly since the pan was on the heat but it was a rather large block, so it would take a while to thaw out, and was still visibly frozen solid.

"What's up?" Prue asked, looking at Piper's expression then to what she was looking at, and then she too adopted the surprised expression. "What happened?"

"I don't know! One minute I was making pancakes, the next the whole frying pan is frozen! I burnt myself, and then this happened." Piper tried to explain. Prue walked over to the pan, inspecting it with interest.

"Maybe you have a new power? Like, an advancement of your freezing power, only this is literally freezing things." Prue suggested.

"I don't know." Piper said, throwing her arms up in frustration, which caused the pan to immediately thaw, leaving no water behind.

"I'd say it is." Prue said, moving over to Piper. "Just er… Keep your arms down until we figure this out." Prue suggested, grabbing Piper's arms and holding them down. Piper nodded.

* * *

When Paige and Phoebe eventually came down, Prue explained Piper's new power. Piper was battling with the toaster, which kept freezing whenever she tried to use it. Her sisters found this quite funny, but their laughing made it worse because she froze things when she got annoyed, which she clearly was.

"Hey, Piper. Didn't you have that power that time you and Phoebe turned evil? I remember when Phoebe and I were stuck in your memories I saw that." Paige said, and Piper thought about it, and then nodded.

"You shattered Leo." Prue remembered. "Stuck in her memories?"

"I'll explain later." Paige told Prue.

"We should check out the book for anything on this power." Phoebe suggested, and she went up to the attic, closely followed by her three sisters. Phoebe flicked through the book before pausing at one page.

"Molecular inhibition, this it?" Phoebe asked, and Piper had a look.

"Yeah, I think so. 'Molecular inhibition is the ability to stop the movement of molecules, causing them to lose energy and crystallise, thus encapsulating an object or being in ice. This power is also known as ice stasis.'" Piper read from the book, her sisters listening closely.

"That certainly sounds like it." Prue said, which was when Chris orbed in from P3. He saw them at the book and thought there had been a demon attack or something. Piper seemed startled by his appearance and looked up quickly, accidently freezing him solid.

"Piper… Why did you just freeze our nephew?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't control this yet! It was an accident!" Piper insisted.

"Well, you better learn fast, or who knows how long Chris is going to be stuck in there." Paige said, and Piper shot her a glare.

"What if I accidently blow him up?" Piper fretted.

"Just… don't move your hands like you do for blowing things up?" Prue suggested. "You have to try." Piper reluctantly raised her hands and tentatively moved them, resulting in the ice disappearing leaving a confused looking Chris.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chris asked the sisters.

"Um, Piper just froze you." Paige said.

"But she can't, I'm half witch." Chris said confusedly.

"No, as in literally froze you. In ice." Phoebe explained.

"Oh. An advancement of your freezing power?" Chris suggested to his mother.

"Yeah, that's what we thought. That's why we were looking in the book. Don't worry, there wasn't a demon." Piper reassured, reading the expression she'd seen when he'd first orbed in.

"At least we know it's like your other freezing power, the victims don't know they're affected." Prue pointed out.

"You didn't feel cold? At all?" Paige asked Chris, who just shook his head.

"Yeah, but if I can't control it, then the handfasting could be a mess. Maybe we should call it off?" Piper said.

"No, Piper. Don't do that. Just, practice this power before this afternoon and it'll be fine!" Phoebe insisted, and Piper rolled her eyes.

"You never give up, do you?" Piper asked, and Phoebe smiled and shook her head.

"Alright, well you go… practice, and Paige and I will call Grams?" Prue suggested, receiving nods from the others. "Chris, Phoebe, keep an eye on her." She said jokingly. "We don't want her freezing another person." The three left the attic while Paige set out the candles to summon Grams. She walked back over to the book where Prue had found the summoning spell, and they chanted the words aloud together.

"Hear these words,

Hear our cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me,

We summon thee,

Cross now the Great Divide."

Grams appeared smiling in front of her oldest and youngest granddaughters, and became solid when she stepped out of the circle of candles.

"Hi Grams." Prue said smiling.

"Prue. What's it like being alive again?" Grams asked, smiling, and going over to hug the pair.

"It's… great!" Prue said honestly.

"Good. Now, what can I do for you girls?" She asked.

"Well, you see, Piper and Leo recently got back together and we thought that you could do another handfasting to renew their vows?" Paige asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll do it. When is this happening?"

"This evening, at sunset. That's when it's most powerful right?" Prue answered, and Grams nodded in reply to the question.

* * *

Paige, Prue, Phoebe and Chris stood to one side, with Grams standing at the front and Leo and Piper in front of her. Leo wore a suit, and Piper wore a long light blue dress. Chris looked a little awkward stood at the side; he still didn't like being around Leo.

"You're not going to astral project away to be with some guy on a motorbike and ruin this, are you?" Phoebe whispered jokingly to Prue, who shook her head and poked Phoebe in the ribs. Just as they were about to start the ceremony two elders orbed in, one was Gideon and the sisters didn't recognise the other, but he looked quite old and had a grey beard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Piper asked angrily.

"Leo is an elder now; he is supposed to remain unattached." Gideon answered.

"You cannot do this." The other elder said.

"The hell they can't!" Prue interrupted. "You can't stop them!"

"We could orb Leo away." Gideon said, and Prue shot him a glare; she still didn't trust him in the least. Piper was seething; she had had just about enough with the elders and she raised her hands and froze the pair, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Not again. This is not going to be ruined again like the first time!" Piper yelled at the elders who were now frozen solid. Phoebe walked over to her sisters and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

_**You like it? I want to thank **__**highlander348**__** again for giving me most of these ideas. So, thanks! One more filler chapter then the next episode. So, review!**_


	15. Handfasting

_**Thanks for reviewing **__**highlander348**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__**, **__**lizardmomma **__**and **__**Beuty6.**__** Updates will probably be less frequent now because school's started again (sucks). I'll try to update as often as I can but I definitely won't be able to this weekend, I'm on a family holiday. Anyways, here's chapter 15, enjoy and review!**_

The elders were still frozen, but Piper managed to unfreeze just their heads; all that practice during the day had paid off.

"How dare you." Piper said, her voice like steel.

"We are just trying to protect Leo; he can't stay down here any longer." Gideon tried to say, but Piper completely unfroze them and Prue kicked him right in the knackers. Leo looked shocked, he felt uncomfortable with this because he felt he couldn't pick a side, so he just stood there.

"Get out." Piper said, and when they didn't react, she repeated it, shouting this time, and blew them up. They reluctantly orbed out after reforming and Prue had a satisfied smile on her face.

"It's alright Piper, you can do this now. The elders won't get in the way again," Phoebe comforted her older sister. Everyone got back to where they had been standing before they were rudely interrupted and Grams began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, to reunite two souls as one. Do you Piper and Leo join us here of your own free will to acknowledge again the eternal bond shared by both of you?" Grams asked the couple, who were both smiling.

"I do." They both said together, and then turned back to each other to say their vows.

"Piper, throughout all we've been through, the struggles of me becoming an elder and when we first got together, I knew that we'd make it to this point. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband. I will never leave you, all I am is yours." Leo said to his wife, a smile playing on his lips.

"Leo, you are the best thing that's happened to me. I thought you were too good; you were there when Prue died and when we found Paige, and through all the loss. We're here surrounded by people we love and people who love us, and I feel blessed to have been and still be your wife. I will always love you." Piper said her vows.

"Here before witnesses, Piper and Leo have reaffirmed and sworn their vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to their vows." Grams continued, tying Piper and Leo's hand together with a cord, as the couple chanted.

"Heart to thee,

Body to thee,

Always and forever,

So mote it be." Leo and Piper said in unison.

"So mote it be." The rest of the people echoed, as Piper and Leo embraced and kissed each other passionately.

* * *

After the ceremony Grams had to leave; after all, she said she still had a life even though she was dead. She had said goodbye to her granddaughters after they had told her about Chris, who had snuck off pretty soon after the ceremony to get away from Leo. She also wished Prue luck with her new life, and seemed very excited at the idea of a new power of four. Piper and Leo went upstairs together leaving the three remaining sisters downstairs.

"What now?" Paige asked.

"Well, we could do some sister bonding without Piper! Don't know how long they're going to be," Phoebe said winking.

"Do you think we should find Chris?" Prue asked worriedly.

"Nah don't worry, he's probably on the bridge being miserable or looking for another demon for us to vanquish." Paige replied, but Prue didn't look convinced. "Look, we know what his issues are, and now that Leo knows that Chris is his son, Chris is probably just going to take a while to get used to the idea and get over his dad issues."

"Alright," Prue said, giving in.

"Hey, Phoebe. I was impressed that you didn't tell Leo actually!" Paige joked.

"Hey!" Phoebe said, acting hurt but not able to suppress a grin.

"What're we going to do then?" Prue asked, when she noticed the post still on the floor. She went over to pick it up, and flicked through the letters. "A couple for you, one for you…" She said to Paige then Phoebe. "And a couple for me! It's so strange getting letters when I think that I was dead a few weeks ago." Prue commented.

"Can't imagine what that's like for you. Hey, at least the Angel of Destiny fixed it so you don't have to hang around here for the rest of your life." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but having apparently been in a coma for the last few years, I keep getting letters from the doctor asking for a check-up to see if everything's still ok. It's driving me insane!" Prue said, after having ripped open her letter.

"It's better than being dead though right?" Paige said, and Prue nodded vigorously.

"So, what _are_ we going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"We could go and see a movie?" Paige suggested.

"If she says 'Kill It Before It Dies', don't say yes." Prue whispered to Paige, grinning.

"What about 'Kill It Before It Dies?" Phoebe asked, and the others burst out laughing. "What?"

"Sure." Paige said, and Prue groaned at Paige's decision. The three walked out of the manor, Phoebe bouncing excitedly like a child and Prue trailing slightly, knowing she'd have to put up with that film for the millionth time.

"So?" Phoebe asked as they walked out of the cinema.

"It was… ok." Paige said reluctantly.

"You know I hate it Phoebe," Prue said.

"Well, I enjoyed it!" Phoebe said, as they went back to the manor. They walked in and called out, but got no reply.

"Piper and Leo must still be busy." Phoebe said grinning.

"And Chris must still be gone…" Prue said, and orbed out.

"Man, if that becomes a habit, it's going to get annoying." Paige commented, and Phoebe agreed.

Chris wasn't on the bridge but in the back room of P3, clearly working on another demon. He looked up when Prue came in.

"Everything alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, you just left quickly earlier." Prue replied.

"Oh, sorry. It's just Leo." Chris apologised.

"It'll take a while, I understand." Prue said, going round to put her arm around Chris. "By the way, I don't think you'll have to worry about your existence anymore."

_**Kinda uneventful I guess, but I wanted to get it up. Next chapter= next episode. Most of the ceremony I got of Charmed Wiki, but I made the vows up and changed a few words because it was renewing their vows. Review please, I'll try and get the next chapter up before the weekend but I probably won't be able to.**_


	16. The Courtship of Wyatt's Father part one

_**I did it! I got it up! Thanks **__**highlander348**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__** and **__**Beuty6**__** for reviewing, this is The Courtship of Wyatt's Father part one; I expect it will be quite different than the episode. See you at the end!**_

Piper was saying goodbye to the last of the party guests for Wyatt's first birthday with Leo, as they finally went home. Many of the adults had been talking to Prue, and she'd had enough with trying to make up how she was feeling and what it had been like. When the last person left, Prue collapsed into a nearby chair.

"Oh thank god! If someone else asks me what it's like to be in a coma I'm going to scream!" Prue complained. Paige skipped in from the sunroom during Prue's rant and walked over to her.

"It'll be over soon, people will get used to the idea that you're back." Paige said comfortingly, putting her hand on Prue's shoulder. Then Phoebe jumped in looking happy.

"Alright, we're almost cleared up in the kitchen!" Phoebe said happily.

"Thanks for doing that Phoebe." Piper said gratefully. Leo bent down to Wyatt's level and spoke in a childish voice.

"Did you have fun?"

"I think he did, he was mostly a good boy and only made me freeze the room once. Lucky I didn't freeze them in ice." Piper commented. "He was excited. Not just about his birthday but probably about the fact that you're around more now." Leo stood up, smiling. Inside, he was always worrying about whether he'd be taken away again by the elders, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Phoebe and Paige went back into the kitchen to finish clearing up after the party.

"It's great having Leo around again, isn't it?" Phoebe said, running around and putting stuff in the sink.

"Yeah. Dare I say it things might be looking up? I mean we know who Chris is, Prue's back and Leo is actually around again." Paige said, when Chris orbed in.

"You talking about me?" Chris asked.

"Don't be so nosy." Phoebe said jokingly, when they heard a crash coming from the other room. "Paige, never say things are looking up." They launched into action, running into the other room where a darklighter was attacking. Prue was deflecting arrows with her shield and when one headed straight for Leo she planted herself in front of him and deflected it, while Piper froze the darklighter in place.

"Thanks." Leo said to Prue, as the arrow bounced back and hit the darklighter in the chest, and he black orbed out after having screamed in agony. Piper hurried over to Leo who had picked up Wyatt and was caressing his hair.

"Is he ok?" Piper asked worriedly, and Leo nodded.

"Not to sound stupid, but I reckon that darklighter was after you Leo." Prue said, her green eyes fixed on him.

"Maybe, but at least we should be able to scry for him with his blood." Phoebe said, grabbing an eyedropper and collecting some.

"I'll go get the scrying crystal," Paige said, orbing upstairs and back down just after Phoebe had finished. She laid the map on a table in the sunroom and Phoebe took the scrying crystal from her hand, and held it above the map, spinning it around whilst holding the darklighter blood.

"At least he didn't attack until after the party." Piper commented.

"Yeah, but why would he attack when we were all here? Surely it's suicide?" Chris asked.

"Well, he got out alive. So, we need to find him quickly and vanquish him." Phoebe answered.

"I think you should take Wyatt to Magic School, Leo. There you're both safe." Prue suggested, and Leo picked up his son and orbed out.

When Leo got to Magic School, Gideon was talking to a student, but ended the conversation when he noticed Leo and walked over to him.

"Leo, how are you?" Gideon said, trying to seem friendly.

"Well, you know, apart from you trying to ruin my vow renewals, fine." Leo said coldly, Gideon frowning slightly. "A darklighter attacked, the girls think he was after me." The pair walked to a quieter corner and continued their conversation.

"Are you sure?" Gideon asked.

"Pretty sure, Prue certainly was and I trust her. But, can I drop Wyatt off in the nursery just to be safe?" Leo asked, and Gideon nodded. "After that I'll go back and help the sisters."

"Didn't you say the darklighter was after you? You should go back Up There to the other elders, putting yourself at risk puts us all at risk." Gideon argued.

"No, he could be after Wyatt. I'm a father now, which comes first." Leo insisted, orbing out before Gideon could argue. Gideon let a small smile slip after Leo left; this was how he wanted it to play out. He knew Leo wouldn't ignore the threat if it could be after his son.

* * *

The four sisters and Chris were in the sunroom, still scrying for the darklighter.

"So Piper." Phoebe started. "How was your evening with Leo the other day?" She asked grinning.

"It was fine." Piper said simply.

"So…" Paige started.

"Yes I can guess what you're about to say. I'm probably pregnant." Piper finished.

"Well I probably would have disappeared by now otherwise." Chris commented.

"Why is this taking so long?" Prue asked impatiently.

"Maybe there wasn't enough blood?" Paige suggested, after Phoebe put the crystal down in despair. Suddenly it began to move to a point and shake on its own, out of control.

"What does that mean? It's never done that before." Phoebe asked.

"More than one?" Paige suggested.

"More than one of the same darklighter? I don't think so, it could be a trap." Prue argued. Leo orbed back in and noticed the crystal.

"What's happening?" Leo asked. Piper looked up at him and walked over to him hurriedly.

"What are you doing here? I thought we said you should stay away because the darklighter is after you!" Piper fussed.

"I can't sit and do nothing when they could be after Wyatt." Leo replied. "He could be the one to get to Wyatt." He said, looking at Chris, who looked away.

"I think we should go, I mean we need to vanquish the demon at some point right?" Phoebe said, and Prue nodded reluctantly.

"Let's go, I'll grab the potions." Paige said, reaching over and picking up some vials before Prue and Paige orbed Piper out, and Leo and Chris followed. They arrived in a mucky alley, looking around for the darklighter.

"Why are demons always in an alley?" Paige complained, and Phoebe shrugged.

"They probably know we orbed in." Piper commented.

"We agreed it was probably a trap anyway, so they probably knew already." Prue replied. Chris looked up to the top of a building.

"Darklighter!" He called out, and Piper looked up and blew him up, but several more black orbed in, two on the building and one in front of them. Prue and Paige orbed to the top of the building and threw their potions at the darklighter, but one more appeared behind them and threw Prue over the edge before she had a chance to react. She went crashing onto a large bin and seemed to be unconscious. Paige threw another potion at the darklighter, vanquishing it, then orbed back down to Prue, where Phoebe had already run over. Piper stayed protectively by Leo as the darklighter in the alley aimed his crossbow at them. Chris saw this and ran over.

"Mum!" He called out, as Piper blew up the darklighter, causing a massive explosion that engulfed Piper, Leo and Chris, who then disappeared. When the flames cleared, and Phoebe had helped Prue up, Paige turned around and gasped when she couldn't see the three standing there anymore.

"Prue, you're bleeding." Phoebe said, but Paige quickly healed her and the three sisters turned their attention back to the spot where their family had been standing.

"Thanks." Prue said gratefully. "Told you it was a trap."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked worriedly, receiving a blank.

* * *

Piper and Leo stood close together in the dull, empty world, and Chris backed away slightly.

"What just happened?" Leo asked.

"Great. We're stuck here." Chris said. _I had to get stuck with him_, Chris thought angrily, glaring slightly at Leo.

_**You like it? I won't be able to update until at least Monday but in the meantime enjoy this chapter :) And please review!**_


	17. The Courtship of Wyatt's Father part two

_**Sorry again for not updating, I would have yesterday but school. Thanks for reviews **__**highlander348**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__**, **__**Beuty6**__**, **__**WinerRain36**__** and **__**arrowprincess12**__**. Chapter 17 is part two of the episode, so enjoy, and please review. There's a lot of page breaks but that's because I had to keep changing point of view, so I thought it would be easier to follow if I used breaks.**_

"They can't have just disappeared." Paige insisted, looking around to see if they had just been knocked back by the explosion.

"At least the darklighter is gone?" Phoebe tried to say hopefully.

"Or is it?" Prue asked, receiving questioning looks from her sisters. "I mean, maybe the vanquish was a mask for something. Maybe he took Piper and Chris somewhere using the vanquish to almost distract us." She suggested, and realisation dawned on the others.

"We have to get them back then." Paige said, and she grabbed Phoebe and her and Prue orbed back to the manor. Once there they went to the book and started to flick through.

* * *

Piper was pacing on the ghostly plane, while Chris continued to ignore Leo.

"Where the hell are we? Where is everyone?" Piper asked, her voice rising.

"Piper, calm down." Leo tried to say, and Piper glared at him.

"We need to get out of here." Chris insisted, hearing someone move nearby.

"No, we need to get Prue. She fell!" Piper argued, but Chris shook his head.

"Paige would have healed her, and she's not here anyway. We're in a different world." Chris said. "So let's go." They began to move but then the darklighter walked out in front of them, looking slightly annoyed.

"Piper, you're not meant to be here." He said threateningly, pointing his crossbow at Leo. "Neither are you." He said to Chris.

"Yeah, well, you're meant to be in hell now." Piper rebuked, holding her hands out to blow him up, but nothing happened. "What's wrong with my powers?" She asked angrily. The darklighter raised his crossbow once more and Chris insisted that they get out of there, so they ran, an arrow narrowly missing Leo.

"You can't hide anymore, you're in my world!" The darklighter called out, moving to follow them.

"We need to find my sisters." Piper panted as they ran.

"You heard what the darklighter said, we're not in our world." Leo argued, as the trio came to a halt, catching their breath.

"Do you have to be so negative?" Chris asked Leo, sounding annoyed.

"Well it's true." Leo argued, but Piper stepped in between them.

"Hey, now is not the time. We need to find a way to get out of here, and then you can argue." Piper interrupted, and Chris turned away, looking frustrated, and then turned back to his mother.

* * *

Prue seemed a little distracted while Phoebe and Paige flicked through the book, and then slammed it shut after a good half an hour looking through nearly every page.

"You ok Prue?" Paige asked. "Did I heal you properly?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to get them back is all." Prue answered.

"Well, there's not much in here." Phoebe said, slumping on the sofa next to Prue. "But we will find them, we've been through worse."

"Yeah, our sister, nephew and brother in law are stuck we don't know where, with no way to help them. Great." Prue said sarcastically, and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they're in another world?" Paige suggested, and her sisters looked up. "I mean, we couldn't scry for them and you couldn't sense them Prue, so it would make sense. And you said earlier that the explosion could have masked something." Paige finished, then the book suddenly flipped open and the pages started flicking through like there was a strong breeze, but there wasn't.

"What's happening?" Paige asked, looking awkward.

"It does that sometimes, just go with it." Prue said as the pages came to a halt. Paige peered over at the entry.

"The Ghostly Plane. Is that where they are?" Paige asked, while Prue looked up and mouthed thank you. Paige continued to read.

"'The Ghostly Plane, or the Spirit Realm, is a plane of existence that coexists with the physical world. Meant to ease the transition between Life and AfterLife, it has the same structure as the physical world, however, magic does not exist there. Besides dying, the only other way to access the Ghostly Plane is by way of a portal or dimensional gate.' Wait, does that mean they're dead?" Paige asked worriedly.

"No, I would feel it." Phoebe insisted, and Prue nodded. "The darklighter must have made a portal, though I don't know how, he shouldn't have that kind of power."

"Maybe we should go to Magic School and try to find out something there?" Paige suggested. "There's hundreds of books."

* * *

Piper was pacing as Leo looked thoughtful and Chris just looked frustrated. Leo looked up when he saw a shadow at the other end of the alley and called out to the others.

"Darklighter!"

The others turned and gasped as he shot an arrow at Leo, but Piper pushed him out of the way, wanting to protect her husband, and Chris pushed her, trying to protect his mother. The arrow penetrated his arm and he winced at the pain. Piper again tried to blow up the darklighter, but to no avail. Reluctantly, the three began running again, down the alley and back to the manor.

"Won't he know where we're going?" Leo asked.

"Maybe," Piper started as she rushed through the door. "But my sisters would have come back to the manor, maybe I can try and contact them." They arrived in the attic and closed the door.

"I think I know what plane we're on; I think I read it in the book one time." Chris said, holding his now bleeding arm. "The Ghostly Plane." When Piper looked confused, he explained. "It's where you go when you die just before the afterlife to make the transition easier or something."

"We're dead?" Piper asked, panicking.

"No, we aren't. We're here because the darklighter put us here. It must have been part of his plan." Leo answered.

"This is kind of your fault anyway Leo." Chris commented, and his father looked at him.

"My fault?" Leo asked.

"If you had just stayed at Magic School like Prue suggested, then the darklighter wouldn't have sent us here. He's clearly after you." Chris yelled angrily.

"He could have been after Wyatt." Leo tried to defend himself.

"Hey, hey, I thought I said before to stop. This isn't helping." Piper interrupted again, and noticed Chris still holding his arm. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. When we get back someone can heal me." Chris said, not seeming to be worried that much. He was, but he felt he needed to hide it. "We need to find a way to access the portal that the darklighter used. It's probably where we arrived here, in that alley." He said, changing the subject.

"How?" Leo asked, and Chris shrugged.

"Well, we should go there now anyway before the darklighter finds us here." Piper said, leading the men out of the manor again, after not having been able to contact her sisters.

* * *

Paige, Prue and Phoebe orbed into Magic School and located Gideon, talking to Sigmund. He noticed them walking over and turned his attention to them fully, though didn't seem pleased to see them.

"Gideon, we need your help. Piper, Leo and Chris are stuck in the Ghostly Plane and we need to find a way to get them out." Phoebe said hurriedly, but Gideon looked expressionless.

"I thought you were against elders, surely you don't want my help. And I cannot help you after what you did to the other elder and I. You use your magic recklessly, so fix this yourself." Gideon said coldly, quickly walking away. Paige and Phoebe looked at each other helplessly and Prue glared angrily after the Magic School headmaster, though luckily Sigmund had been listening and offered to help them instead. Phoebe gratefully thanked him, and they went over to the vast shelves of books. Prue however stayed where she was and then quickly followed Gideon, wanting to give him a piece of her mind. She rounded a corner in one of the corridors, but quickly turned back as she saw Gideon talking to another elder. She only caught bits of their conversation, but heard the word 'Leo', so listened more closely.

"He needs to stop putting his family above his duties as an elder. I'll summon him to the bridge this evening and convince him to stay Up There with us, he can't stay down here any longer." Prue heard Gideon say. _How dare he_, Prue thought. _Piper and Leo only just got back together, and now he wants to take Leo away? No way._ She backtracked down the corridor again and went back to her sisters, who were looking intently at a particular book.

"'Everything You Wanted To Know About Portals But Where Afraid To Ask'." Prue read the title of the book, looking amused.

"Handy, I know. But it says how to reverse the portal, so we need to go." Paige replied.

"Now, come on." Phoebe said impatiently. "Chop chop!" She grabbed Paige's hand and the three orbed out.

* * *

Piper stopped in the alley that they had supposedly vanquished the darklighter in, and looked around. Leo stood right behind her with Chris to the side, who was sweating a lot now and looking pale.

"It looks the same." Piper said, looking around for any signs of a portal.

"I don't think you'll find it that way." A voice said behind them, and Piper spun around, her eyes narrowed.

"If I could blow you up I would. Then I would resurrect you and blow you up again." Piper said angrily, thinking about the fact that this darklighter shot her son.

"Too bad you won't get the chance. I wasn't meant to kill you, but since I have this opportunity…" The darklighter said, raising his crossbow. As he was about to shoot, the surroundings became brighter, and they heard the sound of people and cars. They were back in their world.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Phoebe said threateningly, holding up a small bottle filled with a vanquishing potion.

"Finally!" Piper said, and froze the darklighter, all except his head. He tried to get out of the ice but couldn't. Piper then blew up his arm mercilessly and watched as he cried out in pain.

"Who sent you?" Prue asked, strolling over to the demon. Before he could answer, an arrow flew out of nowhere and penetrated the ice, vanquishing the darklighter. They all looked up to see a different darklighter black orbing out. "Damn it." Prue cursed quietly. Paige and Phoebe walked over to Piper, but saw Chris fall to the floor and ran over to him instead.

"Heal, heal!" Piper said panicking. Prue dashed over and her and Paige healed Chris quickly, as he sat up and Piper threw her arms around him.

"Get off, I'm fine Mum. I promise." Chris said, wiggling away. Piper smiled thankfully as Prue orbed out without the others noticing. She arrived on the Golden Gate Bridge in a flurry of blue orbs, and Gideon turned around, looking surprised.

"I heard your little conversation with the elder earlier." Prue spat, and Gideon frowned. "You're not going to take him away, he only just got his family back." Prue insisted.

"He has a responsibility…" Gideon started, but was cut off when Prue threw him against the side of the bridge.

"Excuse me? His family is the most important thing." Prue said, punching him in the stomach. She thought about orbing out after that, hoping he got the message, but he stood up and looked defiantly at her.

"I think the elders bringing you back was a bad decision." Gideon said, receiving another punch, but this time to the face. Gideon tried to struggle free but Prue pinned him down, kicking him. She held him down using here telekinesis as he tried to struggle free, and punched him again and again. Prue tossed him to the other side and followed, giving him a last punch and kick. Eventually she stopped, only because she didn't want her sisters to worry about where she had gone. She orbed out, leaving an angry Gideon, who was in a lot of pain because of his shattered body that Prue had inflicted. He looked angrily at the spot where the eldest Charmed One had been attacking, but felt determined that the resurrection of the oldest sister would not get in his way of eliminating Wyatt.

When Prue orbed back into the manor later, her sisters looked curiously at her, but she went down to her room in the basement. The others shrugged, and guessed Prue was just stressed about the situation that day.

"You're not going to leave are you Leo?" Piper asked her husband, as they were snuggled on the sofa together. He looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"No." He replied. "I can't leave you again. And I need to get through to Chris." Piper smiled at her husband and kissed him happily.

_**Alright, you like it? I found the entry in the Book of Shadows for the Ghostly Plane, and the picture is creepy! Anyway, please review, I can't promise when any updates will be now. It depends on homework, school, coursework, etc. so bear with me if updates are less frequent. Review please, and hope you enjoyed it.**_


	18. Getting a job

_**Alright I'm back! I've had quite a bit of homework but I've squeezed this in. Thanks for reviewing **__**arrowprincess12**__**, **__**highlander348**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__** and **__**kindleflame5**__**. Also, thanks for getting my hits over 10,000! I'm very happy! So keep it up ;) Anyway, filler chapter coming up! Enjoy!**_

It was quite early in the morning and Paige was getting ready to go to her temp job. She stood in the kitchen eating cereal, while Prue sat at the table.

"Prue, why do you bother getting up so early?" Paige asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, I guess it's just habit. It's not like I have a job to go to at the moment anyway." Prue answered, and Paige nodded.

"Not a lie in sort of person." Paige concluded. "Maybe you should get a job? I mean, there's nothing stopping you. The world knows you're alive." Paige suggested, and Prue looked thoughtful.

"Maybe I should. I'll think about it anyway." Prue replied, and then looked at the time. "You'd better get going or you'll be late." She pointed out, and Paige swore and put her bowl down, rushing out of the house.

"Thanks!" She shouted as she left. Prue heard the engine of the car roar into life as Paige's car zoomed away from the house.

_Why haven't I got a job yet? It's not like there's anything stopping me. Though, I don't know what I'd do. I could do photography again? Or something else… _Prue's thoughts were interrupted by Piper coming down the stairs. She noticed Prue looking deep in thought, and sat down next to her.

"What's up?" Piper asked, making her older sister jump slightly.

"Why should there be?" Prue asked.

"Well, you looked like you were really thinking about something." Piper answered, and Prue sighed.

"I was thinking about whether I should get another job." Prue replied.

"That's great!" Piper said. "It is, right?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what I'd do, that's all." Prue answered honestly, shrugging.

"Well, if you can't think of anything, we don't you help me at the club?" Piper suggested, and Prue looked her sister in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? I'm sure you'd be great at it!" Piper replied, smiling.

"That'd be great! I just want to do… something. Anything. Thanks!" Prue said happily.

"I can take you to the club now and show you the ropes?" Piper suggested, and Prue nodded. "Just let me get ready." Piper went upstairs to get dressed and ask Leo to look after Wyatt, and within a quarter of an hour, the two left the house.

* * *

Phoebe got up just a little while later, though all her sisters had already left, and sat in the sunroom rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Chris orbed in a few minutes later, looking around.

"Is Mum around?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm not sure where she is." Phoebe answered, sitting up. "She must be with Prue; I mean I don't know where Prue would go alone seeing as she doesn't have a job. I know Paige is at her temp job, but apart from that nothing. Which reminds me, I need to go into the office." Phoebe said, standing up just as Leo came down holding Wyatt. He looked at Chris expectantly, but Chris just ignored him and turned to Phoebe.

"Alright, thanks." He said, orbing out and away from Leo, who sighed, putting Wyatt in his playpen. Phoebe looked at the spot where her nephew had been standing.

"He still not talking to you?" She asked Leo.

"Clearly not," Leo sighed, hanging his head down. "I just… I don't understand why he hates me so much."

"I think you just have to keep trying. You have to get through to him eventually." Phoebe said, and Leo nodded. "And now I have to get to work," Phoebe finished, walking to the stairs.

"Phoebe?" Leo said, as she turned around. "Thanks." He said, smiling.

"No problem." She answered, going upstairs.

* * *

Prue was sat at the bar of P3 while Piper had gone to sort out something with a band. She flicked through some papers, trying to organise some bills, when Paige orbed in.

"Paige?" Prue hissed. "What are you doing? Anyone could have seen you!"

"Oh don't worry. I sensed first!" Paige insisted, but Prue still seemed mad. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." Paige said, and Prue seemed to be interested now.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, have you had any jingling from the elders?" Paige asked her oldest sister, who shook her head.

"No, why?"

"I have, I was just wondering why. Anyway, I guess I'd better go before this jingling drives me insane!" Paige replied, orbing out after looking around to check that no one had walked in. Prue sighed; she wanted her sister to be more careful. She trusted her sister, but she kept thinking about the day she died, the day magic had been exposed. If that happened again, another of her sisters could die, and not be able to come back like she did. If one of them died now, then they'd still have the power of three, so those good for nothing elders wouldn't even consider bringing them back. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she got back to the papers.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Prue and Piper got back from the club, and Piper took Wyatt back from Leo, who decided to look for Chris. He went all the places he'd expect- basically, the bridge and the back of P3. When he eventually decided to sense, he found his son at the park that had been, or would be, Chris and Bianca's spot. Chris looked up when Leo arrived, but went back to staring into space when he saw who it was. Leo walked over to him, so Chris spoke.

"I didn't expect you to find me here." Chris admitted.

"I sensed for you." Leo replied.

"What do you want?" Chris asked coldly, turning to look at his father.

"I just want to talk. I want to know why you hate me so much." Leo answered. Chris sighed, and looked down. "I want to know so I can try and fix it."

"You can't exactly fix it when it hasn't happened yet." Chris pointed out. "Besides, if I told you, and you _did _change, then I would just know you were doing it because you knew what happened before. I wouldn't believe you did it because you wanted to."

"I want to make things better between us. I don't want you to hate me."

"Exactly! You're only doing this because you don't like being hated! Not because you care about me." Chris yelled, attracting the stares of some passersby's. "If you really want to know, you were never there for me! You had the time for everyone _but _me!" Chris shouted, walking away so he could orb out without anyone seeing. Leo just looked on, not sure what to do.

Prue and Piper were in the sunroom, playing with Wyatt, when Paige orbed in looking quite surprised but also happy. Piper gave her a questioning look so Paige explained.

"The elder called me…" Paige started.

"What? The elders? What the hell did they want?" Piper asked, panicking slightly. She thought they would take Leo away or something, though she didn't know why they'd call Paige for that.

"No, no. It's nothing bad." Paige said, waving her arms and shaking her head. "I'm getting a charge again!" She beamed.

_**You like it? I'm not sure if there will be one or two more filler chapters, but we'll see. Drop me some reviews, and I'll try to update soon. ALSO if you like Pokémon, I'm co-writing a Charmed/ Pokémon crossover with a friend, I'd appreciate it if you guys had a look and reviewed that too. Thanks!**_


	19. Charges

_**I'm sorry! I was going to update before I promise! First there was school and homework and stuff, then I was going to update on Thursday but I was ill. Then I had friends round. I'm really sorry guys. Anyway, it's here now, and thanks for reviewing again **__**highlander348**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__** and **__**lizardmomma**__**. Please review, and I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner.**_

"I'm getting a charge again!" Paige beamed, and Piper smiled.

"That's great sweetie," Piper said as Paige sat down. "Do you know anything about them yet?"

"No, not yet. Just as long as it's not Sam again I'm cool." Paige joked, and Prue gave her a questioning look. "The elders assigned me to Sam once, who turned out to be my real father." Paige explained, and Prue nodded.

"Wonder why you're suddenly getting a charge?" Prue stepped in, and her sisters looked at her. "I mean, it's not like our life is quiet right now, what with Chris, Leo, me…" Prue explained.

"I don't know," Paige said, shrugging. "But it's happened. I have to go and find my charge now anyway." Paige burst into blue and white orbs that disappeared within seconds. Suddenly, Prue looked up as if she heard something.

"What is it?" Piper asked, bouncing Wyatt on her lap.

"Jingling? I think it's the elders. Wonder if they're going to give me a charge like Paige." Prue wondered, orbing out too.

"Ok! I'll just stay here." Piper called after her as the orbs disappeared. She looked at Wyatt who looked back at her innocently from her lap, and sighed.

* * *

Paige orbed to an alley after sensing for her new charge. She didn't know what this person was like but she knew whitelighters could sense their new charges. Although she was excited, she was also confused as to why she was getting a charge again now. She shrugged it off, and was pulled out of her thoughts as a young boy came from around the corner. He had light golden brown hair that stuck up in all directions, and blue-turquoise eyes that contrasted with his pale skin.

Paige was about to walk over to him when a demon shimmered between the pair and conjured a fireball in his hands. The boy's eyes went wide as he backed away, the demon grinning steadily at him. He hadn't noticed Paige and moved to attack the boy, but Paige called out for a broken metal pole and the sharp end plunged into the demon's back as he was engulfed in vanquishing flames. Paige ran over to the scared looking boy and looked worriedly at him.

"You ok?" She asked him. He nodded slowly, and then looked up at her.

"What happened?" He asked shakily.

"You were attacked by a demon." Paige answered simply. "This might sound strange but I'm going to ask. But, are you a witch?"

"Yes, but I only found out recently. I haven't seen a demon before today." The boy admitted, though Paige sighed with relief that he was her charge.

"Ok, that's cool. So um, I'm Paige. What's your name?"

"Rhys." He answered. "So, what are you?"

"I'm… a witch. And, have you heard of whitelighters?" Paige answered. Rhys looked thoughtful and then nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know much about them. Just that they're sort of guardian angels."

"Alright, well, I'm part witch and part whitelighter." She clarified. "I'm here to guide you. Do you want me to take you home? Not sure you should make the trip alone."

"Ok." He replied, and Paige offered him her hand. He looked at it and looked back at her questioningly, but she nodded encouragingly and he took it. She orbed out with Rhys in tow, back to his house.

* * *

After Prue got back from Up There, Phoebe was home and she and Piper were in the attic, and she orbed in front of them, making Phoebe jump slightly as her two younger sisters turned around to look at her.

"I spoke to the elders, unfortunately…" Prue started, and then looked over to Phoebe to see if she knew what was going on.

"Piper filled me in." Phoebe answered Prue's question, and the oldest sister continued.

"So, it's like Paige. I have a charge too. Apparently I have to go and meet them now." Prue said.

"How do you feel about that?" Piper asked, checking Wyatt in his playpen.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet. We'll see." Prue answered, shrugging.

"Well you know. New experiences and all." Phoebe encouraged. "I'm sure you'll be great honey."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'd best be going. Shouldn't keep them waiting right?" Prue said, and her sisters nodded. She sighed and burst into tiny ice blue orbs, disappearing and reappearing in an old house. She looked around, looking for signs of anyone. The house was small, and messy, though people were definitely living there. She could tell because of the water still in cups and an empty plate. _Clearly they aren't one for cleaning up after themselves. Good thing Piper isn't here,_ Prue thought, wrinkling her nose.

She quickly turned around after being alerted by someone shuffling in another room. She crept over to the doorway and was about to go in when someone barged out and opened the door in her face, knocking her over since she wasn't expecting it. Embarrassed, she got up quickly and dusted herself off; looking at the newcomer who she assumed was her charge. The figure was a teenage girl, with long wavy black hair and hazel eyes that were speckled with tiny dots of green. She had tanned skin and a smile played on her lips. She seemed to be sniggering at Prue, who glared at the teenager.

"Do you mind?" Prue asked angrily.

"Not really. It's not my fault you broke into my house." The girl answered.

"I didn't break in! I…" Prue started, but wasn't sure whether this was her charge so shut up. The girl raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, clearly wanting an explanation. "I orbed." Prue decided to say, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"You're _so _lucky I'm a witch and know about whitelighters. Otherwise you'd be in _serious_ trouble right now. Even I know that, and I haven't even been a witch that long. So, what? Rooky whitelighter?" Prue's lack of response confirmed the girl's suspicions and she sniggered. "Wow, they've dumped us with a new whitelighter. Great."

"Look, I know more than you might think. My sister's half whitelighter too." Prue argued back, her temper threatening to boil over.

"Half whitelighter? You a witchlighter? Great, not even a fully qualified whitelighter." Prue glared, and the still unnamed girl continued. "Well, thanks. But no. We're fine without you."

"We? Whose we?" Prue asked, noticing what the girl said. As the girl opened her mouth to reply, blue orbs swirled into the room and formed into Paige and Rhys. Paige and Prue stared confusedly at each other, as the girl looked at Rhys, her eyes wide. Rhys meanwhile was recovering from their orbing trip, holding his head as he felt sick.

"Rhys, you ok?" She asked, walking over to the boy and examining him. "What did you do to him?" She asked, glaring at Paige.

"Nothing, we just orbed. He'll be fine." She said, as Rhys seemed to recover, and the girl breathed a sigh of relief. The young boy looked at Prue.

"Xena, what's going on? Who's she?" He asked.

"I'm her whitelighter. Now hold on, how do you two know each other?" Prue asked. "Because my sister and I just both happen to be here, and you two know each other, so spill."

"We're brother and sister." Rhys answered.

_**I got the names for the charges from my two lovely cousins. So, hope you liked that. Xena's quite rebellious as you can probably tell, but Rhys is quieter. So, another filler chapter after this then probably the next episode. Thanks again for waiting! And please review :)**_


	20. Protection

_**Thanks **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__**, **__**highlander348**__** and **__**Beuty6**__** for reviewing again. Another filler chapter, last one, so next chapter will be Hyde School Reunion. Enjoy! And please review :)**_

Prue and Paige stared blankly at each other for a moment, surprised that they had charges who were brother and sister, before snapping their attention back to the two teenagers.

"So, do you know why you would need two whitelighters?" Prue asked.

"How should we know? We've not been witches for that long. You're our… protectors, you should know." Xena rebuked, standing up straighter and crossing her arms.

"Hey, we're just trying to help." Paige stepped in. "Well, Rhys was attacked by a demon…"

"Ok, that's a start. Have you ever run into any other demons?" Prue asked, hoping for a straight answer from the stubborn young girl. The two shook their heads, and Prue looked thoughtful.

"Where are your parents?" Prue inquired suddenly, and Xena looked away while Rhys shuffled his feet.

"They're dead. They were killed by demons- that's how we found out we were witches." Rhys explained, and Paige nodded in understanding. She was about to speak when two demons shimmered in. The sisters sprang into action while the two teenagers gasped in surprise. Prue immediately noticed the distinctive bracers that the demons were wearing and shouted out to Paige who narrowly dodged a fireball. Prue ran in front of Xena and Rhys and used her deflection to bounce another fireball back to its owner, who went up in flames. Paige called for the bracer from the other demon and it orbed to her, Paige clasping her hands around it, as the demon threw a fireball while she was distracted, hitting her in the arm as she winced in Paige. Noticing its vanquished comrade, the other demon gave up, anger etched in its eyes as it shimmered out.

"Everyone ok?" Prue asked, looking at the others. She ran over to Paige who was holding her burnt arm, and quickly healed her, letting the warm golden light engulf it as the wound healed.

"Thanks." Paige said to Prue. "Well, at least we can scry for the demons now." She commented, holding up the bracer. Prue studied it closely, knowing they'd have to make a trip back to the attic to look in the Book of Shadows.

"Do you know why any demons would attack you? What are your powers?" Prue pressed the children.

"I have pyrokinesis." Rhys said, concentrating on an overflowing bin and setting it on fire. The sisters' eyes widened as Rhys extinguished the flames as quickly they appeared.

"Impressive," Paige said to the boy.

"I can control the weather." Xena explained.

"Atmokinesis? That's pretty rare, and powerful when you learn how to control it. Can you show us?" Prue asked.

"No!" Xena objected, shaking her head, and then visibly breathed out to try and calm down. "I can't really control it yet. I could make a horrible storm or something come by accident."

"That's ok," Paige assured, looking at Prue to make sure she wouldn't press the girl further. "We're going to go look for this demon," she held up the bracer. "Do you think we should bring them?"

"We're still here you know." Xena sniped, but Prue ignored her and nodded at Paige.

"As much as I'm sure you don't want to admit it, you two need protecting right now." She explained. "Hold on." She offered her hand to Xena, who seemed hesitant, but then reluctantly took it when Rhys readily took Paige's hand since he had already orbed with her before. Prue and Paige surrounded themselves in blue orbs, taking Rhys and Xena with them.

* * *

Since Chris assumed Leo had already checked at Golden Gate Bridge before he found him in the park, he thought it would be ok to go back up there after their argument. He didn't understand how Leo could be so senseless- he should know that Chris didn't want anything to do with him! As much as he knew Leo was hurting in the present, he couldn't help but remember all those missed birthdays, plays, and the following letters with lame excuses about the elders. He punched the metallic side of the bridge in anger. Couldn't Leo just see that Chris wanted to be left alone? He drew back his hand, which was slightly bruised, but he didn't care. This hadn't been part of his plan. He didn't want them to find out who he really was. Now it was affecting his search for what turned Wyatt evil and it brought up all his Leo issues which Chris had just wanted to bury. _If I had just not summoned Prue_, he thought, but then remembered how happy the sisters had been and knew it had been a good decision really.

He looked up, the sound of jingling entering his ears as Leo orbed in again. Not wanting another pointless confrontation, he left to see what the sisters were doing. Leo arrived to see the last specks of light orbs disappearing from view, and he sighed in frustration. Could he ever get through to his younger son?

Chris arrived in the attic and saw Prue and Paige by the book, with two teenagers, the female one not looking happy to be there in the slightest, while the boy seemed to be taking an interest in what the Book of Shadows contained.

"What's that?" Rhys questioned, and Prue rolled her eyes. Whereas her charge had just stood there, Paige's charge seemed very inquisitive. Paige looked over.

"Well they're swarm demons. They come from a hive, so you have to vanquish the leader to vanquish them all. We actually vanquished him a couple of months ago." Paige explained, and Rhys looked at the page in wonder.

"When?" Prue asked.

"Oh, it was just after Chris summoned you I think." Paige said, noticing Chris' arrival. "You missed a lot when you were dead, you know?" Prue sighed, and nodded, then also acknowledged Chris.

"What're you guys doing?" Chris inquired.

"Are you running away from Leo again?" Paige asked, and Chris shuffled his feet. "You have to talk to him eventually."

"I did! I explained how I felt then left." Chris tried to explain.

"Whatever. Anyway, we are looking for the owner of this…" She held it up, "bracer." Chris went over and took it, then went to the book and flicked over a couple of pages before stopping.

"There, sokols." The picture was clearly the same as the bracer that he was now holding. "'The sokols are a clan of demons who rival the Malvoc clan. They kill innocents to claim territory. They wear bracers to show which clan they belong to.' They must be after your… friends."

"Oh sorry! These are our charges." Paige explained, realising Chris didn't know about it. Chris widened his eyes. "This is Rhys and that's Xena, they're brother and sister."

"How come the elders are giving you charges? I mean it's not like there's not enough going on already. No offence." He added the extra bit on the end and Xena shrugged.

"I think it's because these demons are after them, they wanted whitelighters that are also witches to deal with it? Since we can vanquish a demon more easily than your typical whitelighter." Prue pointed out.

"They look fairly easy to vanquish, so let's scry for them." Paige said, grabbing the map and crystal, as Chris handed the bracer back to her. "You should make some potions for the demons." Prue went over to the cauldron and started mixing a few potions, as Paige laid the map out on a table, she held the bracer in one hand and spun the crystal over the map with the other, waiting for it to drop. It took a while, and Xena was getting impatient, so Prue had to explain, trying to hold her temper whilst not blowing up the attic, that scrying wasn't always fast. Eventually, the crystal dropped and Paige bent over to look at where it had pointed.

"Let's go," Paige said, as Prue grabbed some potions, and the two orbed out together leaving a reluctant Chris to watch the siblings.

The blue orbs took them to a deserted alleyway. Since it was evening the sky was yellow and tinting the bricks with golden light, making them look like they were glowing.

"Why do demons love alleys so much?" Paige moaned.

"I'm sure you've said that before." Prue pointed out, and Paige shrugged. She pointed over to a dark corner where three large demons were now emerging, smirking at the sisters. Prue chucked a couple of the vials to Paige, as they held them threateningly. All of the demons produced fireballs as one held an athame in its other hand, and they were about to throw the fireballs when Paige and Prue threw two of their potions, vanquishing the ones on the left and right. The one in the middle looked stunned, which gave the opening for Paige to throw another potion. However, the demon reacted just in time, throwing a fireball at the incoming vial and shattering it. The sisters had no more potions, so Prue threw the sokol demon across the alley while Paige called for a car spoke and tossed it towards the demon, which was knocked over. Finishing it off, Prue telekinetically shoved the athame, which had dropped onto the pavement when one of the demons was vanquished, into its chest, as it cried out and exploded into flames, then disappeared.

"That wasn't too hard really." Paige commented, as Prue stayed alert to see if there were any more. Eventually she decided it was safe and orbed back to the attic with Paige. The three who had been left behind were now joined by Phoebe and Piper, and they were all now looking up expectantly.

"We vanquished them." Prue said simply.

"That's good!" Phoebe said, smiling.

"You can go back now if you like?" Paige said to Rhys and Xena. Xena nodded quickly; clearly she still didn't trust them but Prue shrugged it off, knowing that since they had lost their parents and had just been attacked by demons, it would take some time for her to trust anyone. Prue offered to take them both back, so the siblings joined hands with Prue as she orbed out, leaving the others in the attic.

"Excuse me." Piper said, running out.

"Morning sickness, huh? Sounds fun." Paige commented after Piper left, and Phoebe nodded.

"This is your fault technically." Phoebe joked, facing Chris.

"Well _sorry _for wanting to be born!" Chris replied.

"So… You going to talk to Leo again?" Phoebe prompted.

"No. No. I've tried, but it's not going to work. He's no kind of father to me in the future so I have no problem with staying away from him now." Chris rebuked.

"But Leo does." Paige pointed out.

"Not my problem." Chris stated, walking away, while Phoebe sighed.

"It's going to take some time I guess." Paige suggested.

"Yeah, well, not much we can do about it for now. Best just to leave them to it." Phoebe commented.

* * *

Prue arrived with Xena and Rhys in their not so tidy apartment, as they let go of each other's hands. Xena sat down on the sofa while Rhys stood behind her.

"Thanks for vanquishing those demons that were after us." Rhys said, looking up at Prue.

"No problem. Now, if you guys need me or Paige, just call our name out." Prue replied.

"How does that work?" Xena pressed.

"Well, whitelighters can hear their charge's call, so if you're in danger or something, you can call us. Trust me." The eldest charmed one explained.

"Alright." Rhys said.

"Also, if you ever want to work on those powers of yours, just ask. You need to be able to control powers like that." Prue said.

"Yeah thanks." Xena said, not very enthusiastically, and Prue shrugged and orbed out.

"You should trust them more." Rhys told his sister, who glared up at him.

"I can trust who I want thanks." Xena replied.

"But they helped us." Rhys insisted.

"Whatever."

Rhys huffed and left his stubborn sister alone, who sighed and thought about the powerful witches she'd just been saved by. She might trust them, just not yet.

_**Yaya I finished the chapter finally. Chapter 20 woo! Review please, and I'll try and update again soon. I actually don't have any homework right now!**_


	21. Hyde School Reunion part one

_**Hey, me again. Thanks **__**Beuty6**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__**, **__**highlander348**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__** and **__**ObsessedwReading**__** for reviewing. This chapter is, as promised, Hyde School Reunion, so, review, and enjoy!**_

Paige and Prue were in Piper's room, flicking through some old photos of Phoebe at high school, mostly laughing at them.

"That's hilarious!" Paige laughed, while Prue smirked at a photo of Phoebe. They heard a flush as Piper came out of the bathroom.

"You alright there?" Prue asked.

"Just morning sickness, nothing much." Piper said, sitting down slowly.

"Wasn't this bad with Wyatt." Paige commented, and Piper nodded, and then glanced over at the album.

"Huh, wonder if they're alive."

"Alive? What kind of school was this?" Paige asked.

"It was ok, just Phoebe was quite rebellious. Got stuck in the wrong crowd and all that." Prue answered.

"That guy…" Piper pointed to a picture. "Was the leader of the gang."

"Gang? Phoebe was in a gang?" Paige said unbelievingly.

"Yep, mainly wanted to annoy Grams." Piper explained.

"Nothing majorly bad, but I'd stay away from him if he's at this reunion." Prue said.

"Huh. You learn something new every day." Paige murmured, just as they heard a scream. Running down the hallway towards the noise, Prue and Piper with hands raised to attack a demon, they ran into a distraught looking Phoebe.

"What? What is it?" Prue pressed, looking around for a demon.

"My dress! It got ruined!" Phoebe said, and her sisters lowered their arms.

"You serious? We thought it was a demon!" Piper moaned.

"But, what am I meant to wear?" Phoebe complained.

"That black dress?" Paige suggested.

"Too threatening." Phoebe answered, and Prue rolled her eyes while Phoebe went to her room, just as Chris orbed in between them. They all looked at him, expecting to have to go after another demon or something.

"I need help. I reckon there are Scabbar Demons following me." Chris hurriedly explained.

"What demons?" Paige asked.

"Scabbar demons. I was undercover to see if I could find a lead about Wyatt but I think they're sussing me out. So, is the book in the attic?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, want some help?" Piper asked her son, who nodded and the pair walked upstairs to find the book. Prue and Paige went back to Piper's bedroom to get the photos again when Phoebe walked in with another dress.

"This one?" Phoebe asked, and the others nodded. "Cool." She noticed the album on the bed and sat next to Prue.

"I'm going to get ready then." Paige said, and left the two alone.

"Hey, I remember this poem." Phoebe said.

"Really?" She read it. "A bit angsty isn't it?" She leant her elbow on Phoebe's shoulder while she read.

"Well, I was a teenager. 'Those who mock who I am,

Let them always remember when.'"

"Sounds kind of like a spell." Prue commented, before the pair flashed into their teenage selves for a second without realising, then changing back.

* * *

Piper left Chris alone in the attic when she heard a knock on the door, and opened it to reveal Victor.

"Dad!" Piper said happily, hugging her father.

"Hey Piper!" He said. "I'm sorry I couldn't come before, I was out of town. But I was really excited to hear about Prue." Victor apologised. "You're pregnant?"

"Oh, yeah, it's complicated. Anyway, you want me to get Prue for you?" Victor nodded and Piper called up the stairs. "Prue! There's someone here to see you!"

Prue came bounding down the stairs, now changed into a smarter dress as she was attending the reunion with Phoebe and Paige. She saw Victor and stopped dead.

"Dad?" She said.

"It's me." Victor confirmed, as Prue took another step down. "I can't believe you're alive again." Prue took more slow steps, before running over to her father and throwing herself at him, embracing him in a tight hug. Even though Prue hadn't really gotten on with her father, she couldn't have been happier to see him.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too honey." Victor replied, both having tears in their eyes. Piper said that she'd be back in a second as Prue and Victor went into the sunroom to talk. Piper had gone up to check on Chris as she was worried about him. After all, he had said that demons were after him.

"Ok, I'm just going to say, what the heck are you wearing?" Piper asked. Chris looked down.

"Oh, it's because I was undercover." Chris answered.

"Were you being careful?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Yes mum." Chris said clearly. "Is this the cloaking spell?" He asked, turning the book to Piper, who nodded.

"Oh, Chris?"

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"Dad, I mean, Grandpa is here. He's come to see Prue."

"Really?" He gasped. Piper nodded, smiling.

"You could probably see him." Piper suggested.

"I don't know, I mean who knows what it could do to the future…" Chris started.

"Don't say it! You have said that for all of us and nothing has happened, so you can see your Grandpa." Piper argued, and Chris smiled.

"Alright." He caved, and ran down the stairs.

Prue and Victor were talking when Piper walked back in and Chris followed. The two stood up expectantly, and Chris ran over to Victor, calling out 'grandpa'. Victor just looked confused.

"Who is this?"

* * *

Phoebe, Paige and Prue were walking to the entrance to Phoebe's reunion. Prue would have stayed with her father but Phoebe dragged her along for what she said was 'emotional support'.

"I don't see why you need me, I mean you have Paige." Prue complained.

"Yes, but you might know some of these people and be more help. No offense Paige."

"Gee thanks." Paige said sarcastically.

"Ok Paige. There will most likely be many people here who hated me, so, brace yourself." Phoebe explained. Paige nodded worriedly. "Maybe we shouldn't do this…" Phoebe turned but Prue dragged her back.

"They won't hate you. Hell, everyone reads your column. You're practically famous here!" Prue argued. "Now come on." She said, practically dragging Phoebe through the door with Paige following.

The three sisters entered the building and collected name badges, also running into a woman who seemed to recognise Phoebe, but Phoebe had no idea who they were. Prue gazed around at the vaguely familiar faces, only recognising a few because of seeing them with Phoebe. The middle sister turned at hearing her voice and groaned when she saw it was one of her teachers.

"Miss Halliwell." She acknowledged. "Still testing the boundaries of the justice system?"

"No actually, I'm an advice columnist." Phoebe answered, trying not to get angry when the teacher laughed loudly into her face.

"I find that hard to believe. It's just, you never took advice."

"Hey, back off." Prue stepped in, glaring, as the teacher walked away, still sniggering slightly.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Phoebe tried to turn again but Paige grabbed her arm.

"Ignore her. We didn't come all this way for nothing. Let's go in." Paige said, as the trio waltzed into the hall.

"Everyone's looking at me." Phoebe said uncomfortably.

"Because you're famous as I said." Prue argued.

"Hello? I'm the empath here! I feel hatred." Phoebe said miserably, but then noticed a woman running over to her.

"Phoebe, hi!" She said happily.

"Hi, Ramona?" She checked, and Ramona nodded.

"Hey, who's this?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm Paige, Phoebe's long lost sister." She said, and Ramona grinned at her.

"And you may recognise Prue." Phoebe said, and Ramona looked at her.

"Prue! I remember!" Ramona exclaimed. They talked for a while about their past before another man walked over.

"Todd?" Phoebe asked the man, who nodded.

"It's the gang!" Ramona said excitedly.

"That reminds me, is Rick here?" Phoebe asked.

"No, apparently he's in jail." Phoebe widened her eyes at Todd's statement.

"So, what do you do?" Prue asked.

"I'm a personal injury lawyer. Not that interesting but pays the bills. Certainly not as fun as what we used to do in the gang." Todd replied, just as his wife walked over, glaring at Phoebe.

"Ah, Phoebe. I was wondering if you would have the nerve to show up." Paula said.

"What do you mean the nerve?" Paige asked.

"Well, Phoebe here's the talk of the reunion. You can fool others with your 'advice' but we know it's just a ploy." Paula said, her tone dangerously low.

"That's enough." Todd said, but Paula just glared at him, and then walked away, dragging him behind her. Phoebe walked out and Prue and Paige ran to catch up.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Paige called out, as they caught up to her outside. "Why didn't you just tell her to screw herself?"

Prue seemed like she was about to say something before both her and Phoebe flashed back to teenage versions of themselves and then returned to normal.

"Uh, guys? What just happened?" Paige asked, receiving confused looks from her sisters.

"I don't know." Prue said honestly.

"I had a flashback to high school." Phoebe said.

"But, you both _literally_ flashed back to your teenage selves." Paige said, and their eyes widened.

"I guess we were really…" Prue said.

"Pissed?" Phoebe finished, and Prue nodded.

"Ok, this reunion is over I'd say." Paige said, dragging her sisters away.

_**You like it? Not majorly different but it will be in part two. What do you think about Prue changing too? I explain that by saying she was in contact with Phoebe when she said the spell, as in she was resting her arm on Phoebe's shoulder. Please review, I'll have part two up… sometime.**_


	22. Hyde School Reunion part two

_**Hey people! Got the next chapter for you! Thanks for reviewing **__**designherxox**__**, **__**highlander348**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**kindleflame5**__** and **__**lizardmomma.**__** Part two coming up, so enjoy and review. **_

"So, just help me out here." Victor said, sitting at the table in the kitchen with Chris and Piper. "You're Piper's son." Chris nodded. "From the future?" Again the witchlighter nodded.

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah." Piper stepped in.

"So, we're close?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, really. You're awesome!" Chris said, grinning. "We get really close after…" He trailed off, leaving out the part about Piper's death. "We're… close anyway."

"Awesome, huh?" Victor said, nodding his head at Piper. "You hear that? It's good to know I'm a good grandfather, since I wasn't such a great dad."

"Yeah well, you were like a father to me." Chris said, lips twitching into a smile.

"What about Leo?" He asked, but Chris clammed up. Luckily for him, they heard the door open as Paige, Prue and Phoebe walked in.

"Hi dad!" Phoebe called and hugged Victor.

"Ok, I'm sorry but we need to cut this reunion short. You two have had enough already for one day I think." Paige interrupted, dragging Phoebe away as Prue followed behind, the two latter walking upstairs while Paige stayed to explain.

"So, what happened?" Chris asked.

"Well, I think Prue and Phoebe just took recapturing their youth to a whole new level." Paige said. The others looked at her confused.

"What?" Piper finally said.

"Well, one minute we were there as normal. Then, Prue and Phoebe just transformed into teenagers!" Paige recounted. "They looked so different to now didn't they? Kinda weird actually. Luckily we were outside so no-one else but me saw."

"So what. A spell went wrong? Or did demons do this?" Victor asked, trying to keep up with their magical problems.

"Might be inner demons. She turned after this woman called Paula started saying really mean stuff." Paige suggested.

"Oh yeah. She could do that." Piper murmured. "So, book?" Paige nodded and the two sisters went up to the attic.

"I need to get back to the Scabbar Demons before they notice I'm missing." Chris said, orbing out before Victor could protest.

* * *

Prue and Phoebe both paced the latter's room, trying to work out what was happening.

"I don't understand, we aren't those people anymore. So why…?" She walked past a mirror as both transformed into teenagers, and Phoebe gasped as she turned back.

"What the heck is happening to us?" Prue asked, sitting on the bed, head resting in her hands. Phoebe's phone rang and she reluctantly picked up.

"Hello? This is Phoebe… I think… Yeah I'm fine." Prue looked questioningly at her and she mouthed 'Todd', answering Prue's unspoken question of who she was talking to. "Ok, random question. How different was I when you knew me?" There was a pause. "Well, you know, what Paula said… Feeling wild? Pretty recently actually."

Phoebe frowned when the person on the phone changed to Paula.

"You bet this is!" Phoebe said, the sisters changing into their teenage selves. "And I'm coming to get you bitch!" She hung up and the sisters looked at each other, smiling, and then walking over to the window and both climbing out, running into the night.

They arrived back at the reunion party, still teenagers. Everyone there began to stare at them but the two continued to walk confidently until Phoebe reached Todd.

"Phoebe? You said you were feeling wild but I didn't think…" He was cut off when Phoebe kissed him, and Paula pushed forwards and gasped angrily.

"Get the hell off my husband!" She yelled, moving to pull her away before Prue pushed her backwards.

"You were saying?" Prue asked as Phoebe pulled away from Todd.

"It's ok. Todd's a personal injury lawyer, I have hundreds of witnesses. I hope 'Ask Freebie' has deep pockets." Paula hissed.

"I'd rather be rich than a bitch." Phoebe said, as Paula transformed into a small dog and ran away.

"What was that?" Ramona stepped in, covering her mouth in shock. Phoebe and Prue were laughing.

"I don't know but that was hilarious!" Prue laughed.

"The past is the future and the future is the past, let's welcome back senior class!" Phoebe chanted and the hall erupted into noise, laughter and dancing.

"That's better." Prue grinned.

Phoebe and Todd had gone under a table to make out while Prue found another guy and started kissing him. No-one in the hall noticed Paige orb in at the side, peeking around for any sign of Phoebe or Prue. Her mouth hung open when she spotted Prue, then she saw Phoebe and Todd under the table. She dialled Piper's number and held the phone up to her ear.

"Piper?" Paige said when her sister picked up. "There's good news and bad news. First, I've found them, and now I know what they were like as teenagers."

"Bad news?" Piper asked.

"That is also the bad news."

"Oh, I see. How bad is it?" Piper asked.

"Let's just say… bad. Really bad." Paige answered, having to shout over the noise coming from the hall. She hung up just as Phoebe noticed her youngest sister. She and Todd got out from under the table and beckoned to Prue, who reluctantly left her man and ran over to join them. As they walked out Ramona also hurried over to them, making the old 'gang' complete, with Prue added too.

"Wait!" Paige said, trying to hurry after them through the hordes of people.

Phoebe, Prue, Todd and Ramona ran down the street away from the reunion and Paige. They stopped, looking around as Ramona asked a question.

"What now?"

"Anywhere. Just as long as this night doesn't end." Todd said.

"Agreed," Prue grinned, as a police car stopped outside the front of the hall.

"Prue we can't get busted!" Phoebe said urgently.

"I can get us out of here." Todd said, walking over to the now empty car.

"You're going to steal a cop car?" Phoebe asked, slightly negatively. Prue looked behind the group and noticed Paige coming out, so dragged Phoebe into the car behind the others. They drove off, leaving Paige alone, throwing her arms up in frustration.

When they eventually stopped and got out of the car, Phoebe and Todd began kissing while Prue and Ramona stayed standing, Prue with her arms crossed looking slightly bored.

"Can we do something other than watch you two make out please?" Prue asked, sounding impatient. Phoebe looked at her.

"We have to do something interesting. Imaginative. It's a special night." Phoebe replied.

"Rick always said he had imagination!" Ramona perked up.

"Just what I was thinking." Phoebe said.

"We could get the gang back together. It _is_ reunion night!" Todd suggested.

"But he's in jail." Prue reminded them. "The jail's closed."

"We can just break in. To say hi. It's something to do, right? And, imaginative." Phoebe said.

"I don't know Pheebs…" Prue started.

"Oh come on." Phoebe said, dragging her sister along with the others.

* * *

Paige and Piper were in the attic, Paige scrying and Piper hovering over her.

"Damn it!" Paige cursed. "I swear I had them, they must be on the move again."

"Well we need to find them soon, or they could expose magic. With them as teenagers, they aren't mature enough to handle magic. They probably don't even understand it!" Piper pointed out as Paige continued to swing the small crystal over the map. She put it down at the sound of orbs, as the pair looked up to see Chris in a panic. Piper stood up and was about to ask about it but stumbled a little.

"You ok?" Paige asked, grabbing Piper's arm.

"Yeah, just a little lightheaded." Piper replied.

"Sorry, about me. You know, in there. You should go sit down." Chris said, and Piper nodded, walking out of the attic, also so she could check on Victor.

"The Scabbar Demons are after me." Chris said urgently.

"Oh _great_." Paige said sarcastically as two demons shimmered in, spewing yellow slime at them, smashing a cabinet. Chris orbed and reappeared behind Paige who was orbing some glass at one of the demons. The glass however melted, and Paige's eyes widened at the failure. Piper and Victor walked in after hearing crashing and Piper tried to blow one up, without success. The other shot acid at Chris, but Paige managed to orb it back at the demon, vanquishing it as its partner shimmered away again.

"They'll be back." Chris said immediately.

"Oh no." Paige said, noticing the crystal, which was now melted and completely deformed. "How are we supposed to find our sisters now?"

* * *

Rick was shoved into a room, where three women and a man were sitting, containing grins that threatened to cross their faces, all except one who seemed uncomfortable. He was pushed into the chair as the guard left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What is this? You aren't my lawyers. And you're too big to be a defence team" Rick stated.

"Mr. Gittridge, did you once provide Phoebe Halliwell with a smoke bomb in a school assembly?" The woman in the middle asked, smiling.

"Ok, what is this?" Rick asked, shifting in his seat. One of the other women and the man laughed, while the woman who spoke morphed into Phoebe, now not able to contain her laughter. The three others transformed into Ramona, Todd and Prue. Prue still didn't look happy, and looked at Rick through slightly narrowed eyes.

"What the hell?!" Rick yelped, standing and holding up his chair defensively. "What did you just do?"

"Relax, it's just us." Todd said. "We wanted to say hi."

"So, hi!" Ramona continued. The guard walked back into the room and before he had a chance to react, Rick hit him over the head with the chair, knocking him out.

"What did you do that for?!" Prue shouted, standing up and staring into his face. He just shrugged.

"Tell me what you did!"

"It's Phoebe, and Prue. They can do… magic, but it's real!" Ramona explained, and Rick looked interested.

"Let's see…" Rick said, thinking.

"Wait, this was just a prank. To say hi." Todd tried to say.

"You want us to break you out of jail?" Phoebe asked disbelievingly.

"Hell yeah. Only way you can get out of here now." Rick said, holding up the keys that he stole from the guard, and a shotgun. Phoebe reluctantly changed Rick into a guard as the five trooped out of the small room.

They just reached the outside of the police station when five police officers spotted them and ran over, holding their guns up ready. Unknowingly, Phoebe tapped into Prue's whitelighter powers and her body massed into a cloud of swirling orbs. When the gang didn't stop trying to move away, they shot bullets from their guns, but Prue stepped in front and used her deflection to bounce the bullets away, luckily not hitting any stunned looking officers. One officer managed to get around Prue's deflection and shot his gun, but as the bullet hit Phoebe her orb-consumed body burst scattering them, followed by them pulling back together as she reformed into her teenage body, looking slightly confused. Prue smiled in satisfaction as her head bowed and she astral projected behind the officer and tapped him on the shoulder, kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying. Her astral form vanished and her head flew up again as Phoebe ran over, snapping out of her confused state and kicked another one down. Phoebe ran over to another one, grabbing him by the sleeves as she lifted him high into the air, him squirming and screaming before the younger sister dropped him and he plummeted to the ground, knocked out cold after screaming like crazy. Prue telekinetically shoved a police car into the last two officers, trapping them against the wall as Phoebe ran over, levitating, and kicked one officer in the face, causing a nose bleed, and Prue moved a pole onto the other officers head, having the slightest trace of guilt on her face as Phoebe turned to the group.

"Let's go, before they get back up." Phoebe said, beckoning for the others to follow, as the pack rounded a corner, out of sight of the police.

"All clear!" Rick called, holding a shotgun. The others followed silently, as Phoebe and Prue changed him back into Rick.

"So, is that a spell or what?" Rick asked, taking in his appearance in a piece of shiny scrap metal.

"Something like that." Prue said with venom in her tone.

"Yeah, so, bye. Have a nice life. Come on guys." Phoebe beckoned to the others, attempting to leave Rick, but he had other plans.

"Hey, come on. We did nothing wrong!" Rick said, stepping in front of them.

"You hit a cop." Todd rebuked.

"I was freaked out by the magic! I didn't mean for it to happen." Rick defended, but Prue scoffed.

"Yeah right. You made us break you out of _jail_." Phoebe replied.

"I'm not the armed robber type guys! I didn't do it. Wrong place at the wrong time."

"Why would we believe you?" Todd asked.

"The shot gun was to scare you, I was desperate! I'm one of you." Rick protested.

"It doesn't matter. You should go." Prue said.

"I think he should stay." Todd said, and Ramona nodded her head.

"This is ridiculous." Phoebe muttered.

"Half and half. And if you count me, it's three out of five. You lose, I'm coming." Rick said, smiling menacingly.

* * *

Chris paced the attic, worried about the demons coming back as Piper set crystals around the attic, each glowing as she placed them.

"Alright, you should be safe if you stay in the attic. The demons won't be able to find you." Piper said, walking over to her son.

"You sure?" Chris asked, and Piper rolled her eyes and nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm going to stay and help Paige summon Phoebe and Prue." Piper explained, and Chris sighed but nodded.

"Alright mum. But I can help if you need me."

"Nice try mister. But you're staying right here until this whole thing with my sisters is over."Piper said, smiling.

* * *

Ramona and Todd were making up some grand scheme about egging someone's car, while Prue and Phoebe watched uneasily, and Rick seemed uninterested.

"You're acting like you're in high school!" He protested after a moment.

"They are. I cast a spell." Phoebe said, brushing the issue off.

"That would explain it. But, you guys, we need to think _big_! I heard about an armoured car earlier."

"Are you serious?" Prue said mockingly, but he nodded.

"We can pull this off with magic!" Rick argued.

"No. No way. We won't do it." Todd said, and Ramona nodded, saying she just wanted to go home.

"You're not going anywhere." Rick said threateningly.

"The cops are after you, not us! So leave us alone." Prue said, and she and the others turned to walk away. Before they got more than a couple of steps, they heard a thud and turned to see Rick had hit Todd with his shotgun, who was now lying on the floor unconscious. Instantly Prue turned back to her normal self.

"What the hell?" Rick stammered, as Phoebe too turned back.

"We fight demons. You think we're afraid of you?" Phoebe asked. Rick was about to reply when both sisters disappeared in white orbs, reappearing in the attic.

"Wait, send us back!" Phoebe pleaded, but Prue was already on it. She had orbed to where Rick was trying to shove Ramona away.

"Hey!" Prue called, running over and kicking him. Ramona broke free and ran over to where Todd was lying. Prue used telekinesis to slam Rick into a bin, who lay dazed. She ran over to him and orbed before he could snap out of it, and they reappeared downstairs in the manor, Rick stumbling to his feet.

"What did you do to me? Where are we?" Rick asked, looking at his new surroundings.

"Who you were, you're now another, take the face of Wyatt's brother." Prue chanted, as Rick's face transformed into Chris'.

"What have you done?" Rick asked, before two Scabbar Demons shimmered in and Prue ran back. His eyes widened and he stepped back, but the demons shot yellow acid at him and he melted into nothing, the screaming dying out as the puddle disappered. The demons shimmered out as Prue got up from her hiding space.

"Prue?" She heard a voice call, probably Phoebe. Following the call, Phoebe came running down the stairs with her other sisters and looked at Prue.

"I don't think we had a choice." Prue said after explaining what happened.

"I know. Anyway, at least Chris is safe now. We should go and get Ramona and Todd, make sure they're ok." Phoebe replied, and Prue touched her arm and orbed them both out.

* * *

"Next time you come, we'll try and have fewer demons." Piper said to Victor as they walked to the door with Prue.

"Why do you think I don't come round more often?" He said, and then smiled. "Joking, sort of. Anyway, I was so glad I could see you again Prue." He turned to his eldest daughter and the hugged again, both almost tearing up again.

"Come visit again soon." Prue whispered, stepping back as Victor left the house. They turned once Victor had left and saw Chris playing with Wyatt in the conservatory. They hung by the door, Prue smiling at Piper before Piper felt the baby kick inside her. The two stayed like that for a while, just watching the boys play happily.

_**I would have posted this earlier but it took longer to write than I expected, it is over 3000 words so sorry if that was a little long for anyone. Anyway, please review and could you decide- do you want two filler chapters, more or less? Just wondering. Hope you enjoyed that!**_


	23. Helping each other

_**Due to popular demand, (at least in reviews from **__**highlander348**__** and **__**WinterRain36**__**) I've changed the paragraph where they fight off the cops, so check it out if you like. When it was mentioned, I realised it wasn't great but I'm pretty happy with it now. Tell me what you think in reviews as well as for this chapter if you like. Thanks for also reviewing **__**lizardmomma **__**and **__**kindleflame5**__**. This is filler number one; there will be at least one more. Review please, and enjoy!**_

It seemed like a normal morning so far- the four sisters were in the kitchen, mostly drinking coffee while Piper was arguing on the phone to someone about a band and Phoebe was getting ready to go to the office for the day. Prue put her mug down when she heard a voice echoing in her head, and sighed. She reluctantly stood up and Paige looked at her.

"Xena's calling, I should probably go. See you later." She said, trying to talk to Piper who just waved to show she had heard, though she was still in the middle of a heated discussion with someone. Paige nodded and Prue orbed out to find her charge. Phoebe walked back in after finding a jacket.

"Where's Prue?" She asked Paige, who brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and looked up.

"Gone to see her charge." Paige answered.

"Oh right. I wanted to ask her about something." Phoebe explained, and Paige tipped her head to the side.

"Could I answer?" She asked her older sister.

"Well, maybe. When Prue and I were fighting some police men while we were teenagers, something happened. A police man shot me but when the bullet hit me, it was like my body burst and then I reformed. You know what it could have been?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Maybe you were channelling?" Piper suggested after putting the phone down. "And because you were a teenager you didn't realise."

"Maybe. I think I'll ask Prue when she gets back too." Phoebe said. "Now I'm going to go to work. Love you!" She said, hugging her sisters then walking out of the manor. Piper sat down next to Paige at the table.

"Trouble at the club?" Paige asked.

"Possibly. I have to go there in a bit to sort this mess out." Piper answered.

"You want me to orb you?" Paige asked, but Piper shook her head.

"I'll drive, and then you don't have to hang around waiting for me. I don't know how long it's going to take. Thanks for offering though. Haven't you got a temp job to go to anyway?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Paige said reluctantly, orbing out to her job which she was already late for, while Piper chuckled and got ready to go to the club.

* * *

"Xena?" Prue called when she orbed to where she sensed her charge. She turned around in the small cluttered room to see the young girl standing there, arms crossed. "You ok? What's up?"

"I want you to help me practice my powers." Xena answered simply. "I need to control them."

"What happened?" Prue asked.

"Why should anything have happened?! Can't I just want to get a better hand of my powers?" She shouted.

"No, it's just before you were reluctant to even show us your power, now you want me to practice. You don't have to be stubborn, I can help you." Prue said calmly.

"I just… I got angry earlier and kind of… caused a thunderstorm." Xena said reluctantly, sighing and sitting on the sofa. Prue carefully sat next to her.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter; I mean no-one found out did they?" Prue asked comfortingly.

"I don't think so." Xena replied, shrugging. _Can you be a little more cooperative please? _Prue thought, but didn't show her slight frustration.

"Alright, you want to practice? Just, start by showing me something simple." Prue suggested, and the girl nodded, closing her eyes and concentrating. The weather outside changed from a slight drizzle to a downpour, then returned to a light shower very quickly. Prue smiled as Xena opened her eyes.

"Ok, good. That's great. So, when do you lose control?" Prue asked, already guessing the answer.

"When I'm angry. Or maybe really upset. The day…" She paused. "The day my parents were killed I got really mad and upset, and caused a hurricane. And I didn't really know how to stop it. It was Rhys who managed to calm me down enough." Prue nodded in understanding.

"I think the key to controlling your power is controlling your emotions, because a witch's power comes from their emotions. When my sister's and I have been angry and upset, it hasn't been great. I think Piper nearly blew up the house once, or maybe more than once actually." Prue explained, and Xena smiled slightly.

"So, how do we do that?"

"Well, when you get really angry, try to control your breathing, and maybe think about nicer things, things that make you happy. And, don't keep your emotions bottled up. If you do, they could all end up being released at once and that would be bad. So talk to someone you trust if you're feeling some strong emotions, like Rhys, or you could call me."

"Who says I trust you?" Xena said, but couldn't stop her lips curving into a small smile, and Prue breathed a small sigh of relief that she was joking. Tears began to leak from Xena's eyes as Prue pulled her into a hug, happy that her charge could release her emotions in front of her.

* * *

"I thought you said we'd leave them to it!" Paige said to Phoebe after both had come home from work.

"I know, I know. But have you seen Chris being all moody and Leo moping around? It's just getting annoying! I think they need to sort it out." Phoebe argued.

"Fine, but if this goes horribly, then I'm saying it was your idea. So, what's your grand plan?" Paige gave in.

"You call Leo, I'll call Chris. Then we get out of the way and they talk it out!" Phoebe said, holding her arms out like it was an amazing plan.

"Chris and Leo can both orb, remember? They can just orb away." Paige reminded her sister, rolling her eyes.

"Oh." Phoebe said. "We cast an anti-orb spell?"

"I guess that could work." Paige thought, so Phoebe took that as a yes. "There's one in the book I think." The pair trudged up to the attic and Paige flipped slowly through the book until she reached the page.

"This spell says it's to keep someone from orbing in, but we could just change those words." Paige suggested, and Phoebe walked over and nodded in approval.

"So, we say the spell then call them?" Phoebe checked, and Paige nodded, reciting the spell whilst changing the odd word.

"To keep in the heavenly light,

I cast out now an angel's plight.

So keep them in until I say,

Return to me another day." Paige finished, and then nodded to Phoebe.

"Chris!" Phoebe called, while Paige called for Leo. Two sets of orbs came floating in as Phoebe and Paige ran out of the attic, grinning slightly. As the two males finished orbing, Chris looked around for Phoebe but glared when he saw Leo, and tried to orb out. His eyes widened when nothing happened, and he huffed.

"Where's Paige?" Leo asked, still not catching on to what was happening.

"How should I know? I just got here." Chris shrugged, and Leo realised what was going on. "So I suppose you're about to try and pour your feelings out to me again then?"

_**The anti-orb spell I got from a Book of Shadows replica page, so I hope that was fine. Leo and Chris argument next time! Hope you liked that, review and I might update soon. **_


	24. Forgiving

_**It's been a while? I think, so, sorry. Anyway thanks for reviewing **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**highlander348**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__**, **__**Beuty6**__** and **__**kindleflame5**__**. Here's the second filler, so enjoy, and please review. **_

"So I suppose you're about to try and pour your feelings out to me again then?" Chris asked, sitting and leaning back on the sofa.

"I know why you hate me, really I do. But, that hasn't happened yet. It's in the future. How do you know I won't change?" Leo persisted.

"It's not just that. I grew up with it, I can't just forget about it. And I've said before, I feel you're just trying to change because you don't want to be hated." Chris said, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them, while Leo sighed. "Also, when I came here, you hated me. You said that you didn't trust me and when the sisters attacked the other elders, you attacked me. Remember that?" Leo grimaced at the memory; he felt really bad but didn't know how to say that without Chris getting angry or accusing him of something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know then." Leo replied.

"So, what I get from that is that you would still hate me if I wasn't your son. What does that say?" Chris said, getting up and standing right in front of Leo.

"Chris I don't hate you!" Leo insisted. "I didn't trust you, but I never hated you."

"Really?" Chris replied sarcastically. "Why don't I believe you?" Leo looked frustrated, but continued to try and explain his side of the story.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you, really I am. You just appeared from the future and none of us knew what to think. And you should know we aren't just going to easily trust anyone. We've been tricked before." Leo started carefully, while Chris relaxed his shoulders slightly, looking thoughtful. "I think it's also because of that time I was on Valhalla, I thought it was you then couldn't trust you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was me, but you probably knew that." Chris said sheepishly, but Leo shrugged.

"It's fine. I understand why you did it." Leo replied, as Chris raised his eyebrows slightly, not completely believing him but accepting it. Paige and Phoebe grinned at each other from where they had sneaked back to hide behind the door and watch their plan unfold, seeing Leo was getting through to their nephew.

"So, what can I do to make it up to you?" Leo asked, looking hopeful, while Chris thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"Just, promise you won't ignore… little me, the present me. You won't obviously favour Wyatt over me and think I'm weak." Chris said, his green eyes staring clearly into his father's.

"Of course I won't. I promise." Leo said sincerely, and Chris had the tiniest smile.

Paige and Phoebe decided it was time to get up from their hiding spot. They stood up, as the two males looked at them, Chris looking slightly more annoyed than Leo.

"It was Phoebe's idea." Paige said quickly, while Phoebe hit her younger sister in the arm.

"Hey! Some partner you are!" Phoebe said, while Paige grinned.

"So, can you let us orb again please?" Chris asked, and Phoebe nodded.

* * *

Prue went to the shops after talking to Xena to buy some food that they were low on, since they never seemed to have time to get the shopping. She got the stuff they needed fairly quickly and left the shop, standing just outside the entrance. She was about to continue to somewhere quiet to orb home when she saw something that completely caught her attention. It could have been anyone, but she saw a tall man with short dark brown hair and blue eyes, and Prue was sure she recognised them. She began to run after them but the man rounded a corner and when Prue turned, he was gone, even though it was a dead end. Prue looked around quickly, hoping they were hiding or something, but no-one was there anymore.

"Andy?" She called out, without a reply.

Prue orbed back to the kitchen after going to the shops, since there was something she wanted to do. After talking about practicing powers, Prue remembered about how before she died, she was practicing using her powers while astral projecting. She tapped into her astral projecting power and appeared next to her real body, which had the head bowed down as usual. She looked at a saucepan, and waved her hand to try and make it move, but nothing happened. She tried several more times, getting frustrated, before Phoebe came downstairs looking proud of herself, and Prue went back into her real body.

"Why are you so happy?" Prue asked.

"Well, I think Paige and I- mostly me- just fixed the Chris and Leo situation!" Phoebe said proudly, and Prue smiled slightly.

"Well that's good." Prue said. "One second." She astral projected again, this time behind a confused looking Phoebe. She walked back next to herself, and began the process of practicing again.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm trying to use my powers while astral projecting. It's just working out so well." Prue admitted.

"I see. Well, doesn't that take a lot of energy?" Phoebe asked, and Prue nodded. Prue was about to wave her arm again but noticed a demon shimmer in behind Phoebe and shouted out to warn her. Phoebe spun around quickly and kicked the demon into a wall, while Prue tried to throw the demon, failing again. The demon conjured an energy ball quickly and was about to throw it at Phoebe before Prue stepped in front of her and managed to use her deflection, the energy ball bouncing off the blue shield and hitting the demon, vanquishing it.

"Finally!" Prue said happily, throwing the saucepan she'd been practicing on across the room with satisfaction, before disappearing and her real body jolted awake again. Prue looked up, looking exhausted, and went to sit on a chair.

"You ok?" Phoebe asked, and Prue nodded.

"Yeah, just a little tired. Like you said, it takes a lot of energy." Prue answered.

"That was amazing though! I mean you can use your power while projecting now! And it was a great time to learn. Thanks for saving me!" Phoebe said excitedly, and then remembered what she had wanted to ask her oldest sister earlier. "Oh, Prue?"

"Yeah?"

"You know when we turned into teenagers at the reunion, and we snuck out of the prison then fought off the police? Well, one of the officers shot me, but it was like my body exploded then reformed, and I wasn't hurt." Phoebe explained.

"I think I saw that. You're body was made of orbs." Prue remembered, and Phoebe widened her eyes.

"Really? I didn't even realise I'd tapped into your powers!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You want to try it again? It looked pretty cool last time." Prue asked, and Phoebe nodded enthusiastically. She concentrated, and closed her eyes, focusing on Prue's whitelighter power. After a moment she felt like her body was floating, then felt her body scatter and come together again.

"What just happened? Did it work?" Phoebe asked, turning around to see a confused looking Piper with her hands raised, ready to attack again. "Did you just blow me up?" Phoebe asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Sorry, I just saw light things and blew it up. I mean, you're fine aren't you?" Piper apologised. "What were you doing?"

"She was tapping into my whitelighter powers." Prue explained. "She's found a way to almost make her own shield, as you just saw."

"Yeah I can protect myself, but you still blew me up." Phoebe huffed slightly bitterly, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry!" Piper insisted, as Paige, Chris and Leo came downstairs after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, I'll explain later." Phoebe sighed, not wanting to go over it for the third or fourth time.

"You two aren't at each other's throats?" Piper said to Leo and Chris, slightly surprised. The two looked at each other and Chris just shrugged, but Leo smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm certainly glad. It was very disruptive." Prue said, only half joking as Chris looked sheepish.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make it awkward." Chris replied.

"That's ok peanut. We understand." Piper said, putting her arm around her son as she looked at Leo to confirm it, and he nodded vigorously.

"Well, I'm not going to hang around here all day. I'm going to check up on Rhys." Paige said, orbing out.

"I'm going to see Xena again. She was a little upset earlier." Prue added, also orbing to find her own charge.

"I hate it when they do that." Piper complained. "Don't you think Prue looked a little like there was something on her mind too?"

"Maybe, I just don't know what it is. We should ask her when she gets back. I guess those two have pretty important responsibilities, with charges. It's pretty important to them." Phoebe suggested. There was a moment of awkward silence before Phoebe snuck out and left the parents and son together.

"So, no more orbing out suddenly?" Piper pressed, and Chris looked down, smiling slightly, before nodding.

"I'm glad." She added, embracing her son. Leo didn't join as he knew Chris still wouldn't accept him completely, but he knew they were on the right track. He hoped Chris would fully forgive him soon.

_**Next chapter will be Spin City, and that's one of my favourite episodes, and will be quite different, so I'll enjoy that! Hope you liked this chapter, hopefully next one should be up soon, so in the meantime you can shower me with reviews :)**_


	25. Spin City part one

_**Hi! This chapter is Spin City part one. It will be very different to the original, since there is Prue, and Chris has already accepted Leo (mostly). Thanks for the reviews from **__**highlander348**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__** and **__**kindleflame5**__**. Hope you enjoy this, and please review!**_

Chris and Prue were minding the club while Piper and Paige went for a check-up for baby Chris. After Piper got out of the doctor's, a woman was fussing over the fact that she was pregnant so Piper got annoyed and froze everyone.

"Piper! Why did you freeze everybody? What will people think if they come out of their offices?" Paige asked, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"I think they won't be touching my stomach." Piper said with a sarcastic smile, walking into the lift that just arrived and unfreezing the room, leaving Paige to quickly deal with the confused woman.

"No wonder Chris becomes so neurotic in the future." Paige complained once she got into the lift and the doors closed.

"So, are you excited?" Paige asked Piper, who looked at her younger sister.

"About what?"

"That the doctor said the baby's going to be healthy!" Paige answered.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I know he's healthy, I mean we've seen the future version that's twenty-two." Piper replied.

"Well, you never know." Paige muttered. "Anyway, you want to call Prue? I'm sure she and Chris are worrying just sitting at the club. You know what they're like."

"Sure. Prue!" Piper called, and she and Chris orbed into the lift.

"What's up? Is something wrong with the baby?" Prue asked worriedly.

"Are you ok?" Chris added.

"Told you they would worry." Paige said, smirking.

"Everything's fine, we're fine! We just thought we'd put you two out of your misery." Piper assured. "How's the club?"

"Fine." Prue answered. "All good. Anyway, now who's worrying?" The four walked out of the lift when the doors opened and back towards Piper's car.

"Ok, so, I can understand why you'd be worried…" Piper said to Prue. "But why are you so on edge? I mean you _know_ you're fine, you _are_ you." She finished to Chris.

"Well, I wasn't worrying about me, I was just checking on you." Chris answered.

"This is the moment I'd ask for money to go to the cinema." Paige added.

"Funny. Actually, I ask you for money in the future." Chris said to Paige.

"What about me? I'm your mother! Or Phoebe or Prue?" Piper put in.

"Am I rich?" Paige asked.

"I can't tell you that. And I don't want to bother you. I don't want to bother Phoebe because she works a lot and I grew up in a future without Prue."

"See that's what I don't get with time travel. If you change something wouldn't your whole childhood change and you would remember it?" Prue asked.

"Apparently not." Chris replied. Just after they stopped outside the car, a woman dressed in dark clothes with pale skin, bright red eyes and lips and long claws jumped down from the ceiling and began attacking the group.

"Demon!" Prue yelled and stepped protectively in front of Piper, who the demon appeared to be focused on. The demon raised her arm to swipe Prue but she deflected it with her shield. Chris pulled Piper out of the way as the demon managed to scratch her claws along his neck. Paige called for a fire extinguisher which she sent flying at the demon, while Piper tried to blow it up and Prue tried to throw her. All of these missed as the demon transformed into a spider and quickly scuttled away before they could react again.

* * *

Once the four of them got back to the manor, Paige grabbed the book and they went into the conservatory. While Paige tried to identify the demon, Prue healed Chris' neck while Piper sat down to rest.

"Why did you look so worried?" Chris asked. "I mean, I knew I was fine."

"It's just… the force field." Piper replied.

"What force field?" Prue and Chris both asked.

"The one she had when she was pregnant with Wyatt." Paige put in.

"You had a force field with Wyatt?" Prue asked.

"Yeah. But it was his doing, not me." Piper said.

"He had powers from the womb? That is so unfair!" Chris asked.

"Feeling inferior?" Prue asked, smiling slightly, and Chris nodded, looking annoyed.

"Did you find the demon?" Piper asked.

"Yep." Paige said, walking over with the book in hand, and placing it on the table. "It's the spider demon."

"Obviously, it turned into a spider." Prue said sarcastically.

"'An evil creature that emerges from its hidden lair every hundred years to capture and feed off the most magical being it can detect.' That must be you." Paige read, talking to Piper.

"And me, well, little me." Chris added.

"Whatever. 'She cocoons her victims before feeding on them. The only way to free the victims is to vanquish the spider demon.'" Prue read. "So don't get cocooned. 'If bitten you will be infected by her venom and be cursed into a spider demon as well.'" Chris looked up at the last section in surprise.

"That's fine, I mean Prue healed you." Paige suggested, and the others relaxed a little.

"So do we need Phoebe? Where is she anyway?" Chris asked.

"It's a power of three potion, so we don't really need her. And she's at work I think." Prue said.

"Ok, I might go and get her anyway, you know, to fill her in on everything." Paige said, orbing out before the others could object.

The remaining three went into the kitchen and Piper asked Prue to call the club.

"I could just go now if you want?" Prue suggested.

"No, we need you. We'll just go in later." Piper replied.

"But mum, we already said you shouldn't go anywhere without a force field." Chris objected, and Piper rolled her eyes.

"I have to go to work, I booked a band. The club can't run itself."

"Well, Prue can go later, we need her." Chris argued. "And you don't need to go." Paige orbed in with Phoebe who looked around as if checking everyone was ok.

"Why don't Paige and I go now and Piper and Phoebe start making the potion? You can call us when you need us." Prue suggested, and Paige agreed while Piper and Phoebe went up to the attic to make the vanquishing potion.

Paige and Prue sat at the bar of P3, going through some books when Paige got a call.

* * *

"Oh damn, I forgot about my temp job. One second…" Paige stood up and walked a couple of feet away, having a heated conversation when Prue noticed a man standing close to them.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly, not really wanting to be interrupted as she wanted to get the work done so they could go after the demon. "We're not open yet, it's not a great time."

"You're telling me." The man said in an Irish accent. "I'm supposed to be a leprechaun."

"Yeah right. As I said we're not open, and leprechauns don't exist anyway." Prue argued, just as Paige got off the phone.

"What's up?" Paige asked, noticing the leprechaun.

"This guy says he's a leprechaun. But they don't exist, right?" Prue answered.

"Actually, yeah. We helped…"

"Shamus." The leprechaun finished.

"You knew Shamus?" Paige asked, while Prue just looked confused.

"Of course I did, we were close. I'm Riley." He answered.

"So, what's the problem?" Prue asked, still not entirely sure what was happening.

"The wicked witch of the enchanted forest put a curse on me, making me tall." Paige and Prue raised an eyebrow at this so he explained. "It's stopped me from giving out luck."

"I see. Ok, we could improvise?" Paige suggested, and Prue nodded, looking thoughtful.

"You who found us in the bar, turn back to who you really are?" Prue chanted uncertainly, as Riley flashed and returned to his normal height.

"Thank you!" He said happily. "Please, take this as a token of my appreciation!" He said, handing over his shillelagh to Paige and whizzing away.

"Leprechauns?" Prue asked, while Paige rolled her eyes.

* * *

When Phoebe and Piper had finished making the potion, they went downstairs into the conservatory and called for Paige and Prue who orbed in, Paige looking awkward at holding the shillelagh, as she placed it on a table.

"Don't ask." Paige said.

"So, you finished the potion?" Prue asked, and Phoebe nodded.

"We made a few just in case."

"You two need to bless the potions." Chris said, handing a couple to them.

"Well hello to you." Paige said sarcastically.

"Piper and Phoebe have already done it, so one of you needs to do it for each. Phoebe will show you how." Chris replied, ignoring her comment. The three sisters went to bless the potion as Chris sat down with his head in his hands. Piper was about to go over to him when the spider demon appeared and managed to cocoon her in webs before anyone could react. Chris looked up and stood in front of the demon as the others walked in and quickly threw a potion, which Chris grabbed before it made contact.

"What are you doing?" Paige asked Chris as the demon moved in front of him and attacked the sisters, scratching Prue on the arm as Phoebe called for Leo, who orbed in just as Paige threw another potion, which missed as she transformed back into a spider and crawled away.

"Piper?"

_**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I had two pieces of English coursework, which sucks. Anyway hope you liked that. Were you expecting Chris to still be infected after being healed? And do you think they will cure Prue before she becomes a spider demon too? Hope you enjoyed that, so please review and I will update at some point. One week of school then half-term, maybe I'll be able to update more for a couple of weeks.**_


	26. Spin City part two

_**I'm so sorry (again)! I know I haven't updated in a while! Please forgive me! Anyway, thank you to **__**highlander348**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__** and **__**kindleflame5**__** for reviewing as usual. I know some of you are confused about Chris but this will be explained so don't hate me! Anyway, here's the next chapter so please keep reviewing!**_

"Piper?" Phoebe said uncertainly, and then Paige knocked her arm and pointed to the wall behind her. Prue, Phoebe and Leo turned and gasped at the sight of Piper cocooned and hanging on the wall. Chris walked up behind a distracted Phoebe but Prue saw him and grabbed his arm, orbing him down into the basement. When she orbed back up Paige began to ask questions.

"Ok, so I don't get it. You healed Chris!" Paige said to Prue. "How come he's gone crazy?"

"The book said something about infection but I assumed healing would fix that." Prue thought aloud, holding her slightly bleeding arm.

"You can't get rid of the infection just by healing. The poison stays in the body even if the cut is healed." Leo explained. "You need an antidote, there's one in the book."

"Ok, we'll get started on that." Paige said, beginning to head to the attic before Prue stopped her.

"You might want to do that fast. After all I just got infected too, who knows how long it'll be until I start acting crazy too." Prue said, and Paige acknowledged this before continuing to the attic. Meanwhile Phoebe walked over to the cocoon to try and figure out a way to get Piper out, but as soon as she touched it she got zapped backwards and ended up on the floor. Leo helped her up as she dusted herself off quickly.

"Well there's a force field that works." Prue commented. "Do you think I should head down to the basement to keep an eye on Chris? After all, I'm already infected so there's not much he can do to me." She suggested.

"I don't know, it could be dangerous." Leo countered, but Phoebe nodded.

"Someone should watch him; we don't know what he could do next. At least until the antidote is ready." Phoebe said, and Prue headed down towards her room in the basement, shaking her head slightly as if trying to stop the infection from affecting her.

"So how are we going to get Piper out?" Phoebe asked.

"The only way to get her out is to vanquish the spider demon. Do you have spare potions?" Leo said, and Phoebe nodded, going over to the table to grab them.

"We got at least three of us to bless each, so that's fine." Phoebe explained. "But how're we going to find the spider demon?"

"I think the spider demon had a wizard as its last victim, so I could go to magic school to find out more." Leo suggested, and Phoebe told him to go so he orbed out to the school.

* * *

Chris huddled in a corner of the basement while Prue paced around, shaking her head still and trying to fight the infection. Chris seemed to ignore her when she tried to talk to him so she left him alone, not really wanting to be attacked. Eventually she sat on her bed with her head in her hands, sweating and then holding her arm. Chris looked up at her with red eyes and as she looked up, her eyes were also red, her skin a pale grey. Both heard a voice calling them as they reluctantly stood up and went over to where the voice was coming from, Chris creating a web in the corner where the spider demon's face appeared.

"What did you do to us?" Chris asked, hunched over slightly like he was in pain.

"I think you both know by now." The demon said, smiling slightly. "Bring me the cocoon." She said more seriously.

"Never." Prue answered, but the demon narrowed her eyes at them and they dropped to their knees.

"Don't resist these powers, embrace them. Embrace your new destiny." She said to both of them.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"You'll see soon enough." She answered, as Prue got up and slashed at the web, destroying it.

Paige walked in moments later but noticed the pair looking hostile, so slowly backed out again as Prue shot webs from her hand at her.

"Ok, I think we have a problem!" Paige shouted to Phoebe as she rounded the corner to the conservatory.

"What is it?"

"Prue's already gone crazy like Chris." Paige explained. "She attacked me."

They turned at a sound behind them and Phoebe gasped as Prue grabbed her and flung her at a wall. Paige quickly turned to grab a potion but Chris shot a web at her hand, preventing her from throwing it as Prue threw her next to Phoebe. The pair stood up but Prue and Chris managed to create webs that bound their hands to the walls so that they were unable to break free. Prue and Chris looked at each other and orbed out with the cocoon, leaving a frustrated Paige and Phoebe.

"Next time we run into them, I get the bug spray out." Paige muttered.

"Leo!" Phoebe called, waiting as blue orbs materialised into Leo, who looked shocked at seeing the pair stuck to a wall.

"What happened?"

"Prue was taken over by the infection faster than we expected and they got Piper." Paige explained, nodding to where the cocoon had been moments ago.

"How do we get down?" Phoebe asked quickly.

"I don't know." Leo said honestly, and Phoebe sighed frustratingly.

"Wait, I have an idea." Paige said suddenly, noticing the shillelagh in the conservatory. She called for it and tapped the orb surrounded stick several times before it dropped to the floor. A rainbow appeared in front of them and Riley appeared, smirking slightly at them.

"There's something you don't see every day!" He said laughing.

"Thanks." Paige said sarcastically.

"Can you get us down from here?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"Well, possibly. But you know, luck can go either way, good or bad. Do you want to take that chance?"

"Yes, just do it!" Paige insisted, as Riley went to stand in front of them.

"Very well." He held up a piece of gold and chanted, the light swirling over to Phoebe who dropped to the floor inelegantly, looking annoyed.

"I tried to warn you." Riley pointed out, repeating the process on Paige who got down slightly more gracefully, as Phoebe huffed and got up.

"Thanks." Paige said, as Riley disappeared on a rainbow.

"Did you find anything on that wizard?" Phoebe asked Leo, who shook his head.

"Gideon seemed reluctant to help, unsurprisingly." Leo said. "And you called me before I could get very far."

"Well, the wizard has Piper now, right?" Paige pointed out. "So we can just scry for her."

"I'll get the map." Phoebe said, running up to the attic then coming back with a crystal and map in hand. She laid it out on the table as Paige handed her Piper's car keys, and Phoebe began spinning the crystal over the map. After a couple of moments, the crystal dropped, and Paige grabbed the two antidotes and a few vanquishing potions. Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm as she orbed out, Leo orbing separately to the place that the crystal had pointed.

* * *

Inside the cave, Prue and Chris placed the cocoon against a wall and turned to the demon, who was smiling hungrily.

"Thank you." She said to them.

"What now?" Prue asked, folding her arms.

"You've both been so helpful, but I prefer to eat alone." She answered, pushing the two away. They didn't leave, but when the demon began feeding on Piper, Chris dropped to the floor in pain. Prue quickly crouched beside him.

"What are you doing to him?" Prue asked angrily.

"I'm not just feeding on your sister, but her baby too. Him." She explained, continuing to drain Piper's magic. Prue stood up and barrelled into the spider demon, who went flying away from the cocoon and landed ungracefully on the floor. Chris remained on the floor, trying to recover from having his magic drained, while Prue continued to fight the demon.

Outside, Paige tried to orb into the cave but was bounced away when she hit the web that covered the entrance. She stood up and went back over to the others, holding her arms out in frustration.

"It's impenetrable." Leo explained.

"You could have told me that before." Paige replied.

"So we can't get in?" Phoebe asked, as they heard crashing from inside the cave.

Prue was still battling the demon, throwing punches and kicks wildly. The spider demon was fast and able to avoid almost all of the attacks. Eventually the demon managed to pin Prue to the wall with webs, as the oldest sister struggled to break free.

"Let me go!" Prue yelled, while the demon smirked at her. As she was about to walk back over to the cocoon, Chris managed to stand up and remove the web that covered the entrance by holding his hands out in the same way as to create a web, but instead of threads coming out, they were sucked back into his hands.

"No!" The demon shouted, hitting Chris who went flying into the cavern wall. Paige, Phoebe and Leo entered the cave quickly before the demon could create a new web, and Phoebe held up some potions threateningly. The demon hissed at them and was about to transform into a spider when Paige quickly threw one of her potions at her, as she went up in flames screaming.

"Who needs bug spray when you have a vanquishing potion?" Phoebe said triumphantly, as Leo walked over to where Piper was struggling out of the webs. Chris removed the webs that pinned Prue to the walls and Paige handed Prue and Chris an antidote, which they both took quickly.

"Piper, are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered, stepping out of the webs.

"What about you?" Phoebe asked Prue and Chris, who had turned back to their normal colours after taking the potions.

"I'm alright, thanks." Prue answered, and Chris nodded to say that he was ok too.

"You look much better without red eyes and grey skin." Paige said jokingly.

"Can we get out of here?" Piper asked, and Leo held her hand as Phoebe held on to Prue and they all orbed back to the manor.

* * *

"So, we didn't hurt you right? I mean, when we were demons." Prue asked the others, sounding slightly worried.

"No, we're fine. You're fine." Paige answered.

"Basically, we're all fine." Phoebe finished, grinning.

"Good." Chris said simply.

"I'm certainly glad that's over. It's not the best experience being cocooned for hours." Piper joked.

"Well, as long as you're alright." Leo said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Oh Prue! We were going to ask you something ages ago, but I guess we just forgot." Phoebe remembered.

"What is it?" Prue asked, looking confused.

"Well, you know the other week when you were talking to Xena and then practicing your astral projecting power?" Piper started, and Prue nodded, almost guessing where this was going.

"You seemed distracted, and we were just wondering why." Phoebe explained, and Prue sighed.

"You'd think I'm crazy, it was nothing." Prue dismissed, but the others continued pressing.

"Come on, it obviously is. And besides, what could _we_ find crazy?" Piper insisted.

"Well, I… I think I saw Andy." Prue said reluctantly. Paige and Chris looked confused while all of the others widened their eyes.

"But Prue, he's dead." Phoebe reminded her.

"I know that Phoebe!" Prue said angrily, and Phoebe flinched slightly. "But I know what I saw." She finished slightly more calmly, walking out leaving the others looking confused.

_**I hope that was ok, considering how long you had to wait for it. Please review, I like reviews! Next chapter will have more about whether it was really Andy or Prue's just going a bit crazy. Hope you enjoyed that!**_


	27. Andy?

_**Hello! Thank you **__**Guest**__**, **__**highlander348**__**, **__**lizardmomma**__**, **__**WinterRain36**__**, **__**Beuty6**__** and **__**kindleflame5**__** for reviewing! Here is a new chapter for you all, so please review! I hope you like it :)**_

Prue had dodged all of the questions about seeing Andy for several days after the incident with the Spider Demon. She guessed that her sisters thought she was going crazy- she didn't even know if Paige and Chris understood what was going on, since they weren't around when he was. In fact they did- as soon as Prue had stormed out after her and Chris had been saved, Paige had blurted out her confusion and Piper had to quickly explain.

"Ok, so what the hell is going on?" Paige asked impatiently.

"Well, Andy and Prue knew each other since high school. When we first became witches, Andy was investigating a case around here. They got back together for a while but he knew Prue wasn't telling him something." Piper started explaining.

"He found out we were witches quite a while later but was killed by a demon. Of course Prue was devastated and blamed herself." Phoebe finished.

"So, he's dead." Chris reasoned, and Piper nodded.

"You never know, he could be a whitelighter or something. Just like Prue herself. I mean, obviously she was dead, but now she isn't." Paige thought.

"Do you know anything Leo?" Piper asked. He shook his head, but after a lot of persuasion from Phoebe and Piper, he went up to ask the elders about it.

The elders hadn't told him anything useful, so they didn't tell Prue immediately. However, they didn't think that Prue had imagined anything because they knew what the elders were like and if he was alive again, they knew that the elders wouldn't tell them that easily.

A couple of days later the three younger sisters managed to ambush Prue in the morning before her and Piper went to the club, so that they could interrogate her. She tried to down her coffee and get out but the others surrounded her and she gave up on the idea of orbing out, since Paige could just sense and find her again. She reluctantly sighed and sat down, her sisters all sitting opposite her. She looked at them expectantly as they began talking to her.

"So, we know you're confused and you want answers about Andy." Phoebe started.

"We just thought we should talk about it." Paige added.

"Ok." Prue said simply, shrugging her shoulders and allowing Piper to continue.

"We got Leo to talk to the elders, but they weren't much help." Piper said.

"No surprises there then," Prue commented. "So, what? You don't believe me?"

"Actually we do." Prue looked slightly surprised at Phoebe, who began to explain. "You know what the elders are like, so they wouldn't tell us anything if he is alive again. And we know that strange stuff can happen, and death isn't always the end."

"So we believe you. We don't think you're crazy." Paige finished, smiling at her oldest sister.

"Thanks, I guess." Prue said uncertainly. "I know I saw him, so I just have to find him."

"How?" Phoebe asked. She didn't doubt Prue's commitment to finding Andy but she didn't know how she was planning on doing it.

"I don't know yet. But we're witches; I should be able to find some way of doing it." Prue said determinedly.

"Well, before you do that we need to get to P3. So come on, get moving. The band isn't going to set itself up." Piper insisted, ushering Prue out of the manor.

"You think she'll find him?" Paige asked.

"I'm not sure, but for her sake I hope so." Phoebe admitted.

Piper went home early from the club as she wasn't feeling great, so Prue finished the books and got the band for that night set up and then made her own way back. It was still quite light even though it was almost evening. A few seconds after she stepped out of the club, Prue noticed a man walking hurriedly past, noting his face to be Andy's.

"Andy!" She called out, rushing after him. She rounded another corner and saw blue orbs disappearing into nothing. Frustrated, she threw up her arms and disappointedly turned around to get back to the manor.

About ten minutes later she stormed through the front door and sat down on the sofa, sighing and looking defeated. Phoebe walked in after hearing the front door slamming and saw Prue, going over to sit next to her and putting her arm around her.

"He's a whitelighter." Prue stated, turning her head to look at her younger sister.

"Did you see him again?" Phoebe asked, pulling away slightly.

"Yes, it was definitely him. I saw his face when he ran past." Prue explained. "Then he turned a corner and I saw blue orbs. He has to be a whitelighter. The elders lied _again_."

"Why didn't he stop to talk to you? If he knows that you know then why hide? Mind you, why hide in the first place?" Phoebe asked, but Prue just shrugged.

"If the elders hid him from me then he probably knew we weren't allowed to see each other, for whatever stupid reason they've come up with this time." Prue thought.

"So how will you find him?" Phoebe questioned.

"I really don't know. I mean I can't sense him because he's not my charge, and I don't think scrying would work either." Prue sighed.

"You'll find him." Phoebe stated, gazing steadily at her oldest sister.

"How?"

"I don't know. But I know you won't give up without a fight." Phoebe insisted, and Prue gave a small smile.

"Thanks Phoebe." Prue answered gratefully.

"Hey, what are sisters for." Phoebe said

"Well, for being annoying, butting in on each other's business, and being overprotective." Paige said, walking in after getting back from her temp job.

"Wow, thanks Paige." Phoebe replied sarcastically.

"We had no idea you thought so highly of us!" Prue joked, grinning.

"Hey I'm only joking." Paige insisted. "Mostly." She jumped onto the sofa on Prue's other side and got herself comfortable.

"You ok?" Paige asked. Prue seemed to think about it for a second but then grinned and nodded.

"Absolutely."

_**I'm REALLY sorry about the long wait, I thought about it earlier! I just never got round to it… Anyway, I hope that chapter was decent; I know it only focused on one thing but I think that needs to be the main thing, don't you? Drop me some reviews. Now READ THIS BIT: it's nearly at the end of season six (ish) and I need to know whether people want me to end at the end of season six or carry on the story with Prue and stuff after that. Please let me know in PMs or reviews, I need as many opinions as possible.**_


End file.
